The cries that reach heaven
by Laurenke1
Summary: Legolas finds a wounded elf in Helms Deep. Who is she and why does she seem familiar? Mary Sue warning. Au warning.
1. Helms Deep

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: New story. This will be a Legolas/OC story. The female character is named Castiel and it means tender. **

**Title: The Cries that Reach Heaven. **

**Summary: Legolas finds an elven woman in the Battle of Helms Deep. Who is she and why does she feel strangely familiar? **

**Warning: Romance, Violence (the usual), maybe Marry Sue. **

**Author: Laurenke1.**

Legolas Greenleaf, elf of the Nine Walkers spun around in a quick circle, holding his twin knives ready in his hands to ward of any orcs. Blood coated at his clothing and the night was far from spent. All around him elves and men both had fallen, dying fighting side by side to ensure the people of Rohan survived this night.

He heard cried behind him and turned around. The next moment something blinded his vision as he saw the large Uruk-Hai raising his axe. Knowing he would never have escaped, he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable blow that would end his life.

But it never came; he opened his eyes to find the Uruk lying dead as a spear had struck it in the back. He raised his eyes to find an elf nodding at him. A quick smile came to his face as he nodded his thanks, knowing the elf had saved his life.

Yet haunted green eyes left him shaken before he shook his head to once more throw himself into the fighting.

He fought at Aragorn's side for a while before helping out the other people that needed his help. The fighting continued well into the night and Legolas began to ignore his bruised body, steeling his mind against the horrific scenes that he found that night.

When morning light came so did their salvation as Gandalf arrived, as he had promised, with Eomer and three thousand able man who could chase the remaining orcs into the forest brought to them by the Ents.

Sliding down his horse, Legolas looked around in search of his dwarfish companion Gimli. His heart nearly crumbled as he did not behold the dwarf. He held his composure while his soul cried out for his friend.

"Have you seen the lord Gimli?" He demanded of the nearest soldier who looked at him strangely before nodded and saying. "Yes, he is yonder, smoking his pipe." The soldier pointed to the far corner and Legolas felt his heart clench together at the sign of hope. It would just be like Gimli to smoke a pipe after a battle while the elf searched everywhere to find the dwarf.

He allowed himself to smile for a moment before walking towards Gimli. He soon spotted the dwarf and he grinned to himself before calling out. "Final count, forty-two,"

He nearly laughed when Gimli answered, taking his pipe out of his mouth to say. "Forty-two? That is not bad for a pointy eared elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three."

He frowned when the orc underneath Gimli twitched and taking out one of his last arrows, he quickly fired in between the dwarf's legs, earning himself a baffled look. "Forty-three," He answered.

"He was already dead."

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he has my axe embedded in his nervous system!" The dwarf declared hotly. He knocked the axe around a few times and the orc twitched. Legolas could not help but laugh out loud.

For a moment Gimli laughed with him until a concerned look replaced the dwarf's smile. Legolas turned quickly as Gimli called out. "Hey lad, are you alright?"

Legolas saw the elf that had saved him before place a hand against the outer wall to steady himself as the garment he wore began to turn red. He exchanged a quick look with Gimli before he hurried over to the elf.

The elf wore a helmet as well as a chain mail. Yet he was slightly smaller and more slender build then the other elves. He could hear the elf pant for breath and said. "Please allow us to help you. You are wounded."

The elf turned pushed away from the wall and tried to stand on unsteady feet. He shook his head and tried to speak but instead brought a hand up to his head before dropping to the ground in a faint as Legolas hurried to catch him.

Slowing easing both of them to the floor, Legolas pulled of the helmet off and gasped. When the helmet was removed the male elf was revealed to be a female in fact. He swore softly as he traced a finger to her cheek. She was slightly more tanned then he was and her pale blond hair, tied back from her face made her seem paler.

He did not pay attention as Gimli knelt beside him while he shifted her slightly. "We need to get her to Aragorn and Gandalf quickly." He spoke softly to Gimli before addressing the female in soft elvish. "Fight and return to the light. We shall get help for your wounds but hold on, seas. I still need to thank you for saving my life."

Her eyes fluttered open and Legolas was once again stunned by their green colour. They shone with a light he had not yet seen in any living being in Middle Earth and the question rose to his lips as he asked. "Who are you?"

She merely regarded him in silence as her eyes filled with pain and Legolas looked down as he saw the garment had turned bright red with the blood that flooded from a wound somewhere on her body. He decided to ask the questions later as he stood and crawled her close to his body.

Her eyes never left his face as he forced himself to focus while rushing to the halls where surely Gandalf or Aragorn would be found. He entered and found various people being tended by soldiers and woman alike. "Estel?!" He called out, knowing Aragorn would respond to his childhood name.

Quick footsteps came his way and he heard a loud gasp as Aragorn gazed down at the female in Legolas' arms. "Come into this room. We will do the best we can to save her."

The hours passed slowly for Legolas even as he busied himself with cleaning up the body of the dead orcs. None dared to enter the forest and even Legolas, as a wood elf felt a strange primal fear, the same fear he had felt in Fangorn forest. He went to check back on the still closed door until he, when evening fell, the door was opened.

He gave a quick knock before proceeding inside. She lay on the bed, eyes closed and Legolas could smell the blood on the air. He turned to Gandalf to say. "She saved me last night and I thought she was a male. Never did I think she was a woman. She seems familiar to me."

The wizard gave a smile and said. "She would, if you recognized her. But I know not what the connection between you two is. But it can be that you would recognize her father in her for he is famous."

"Who is her sire then?"

"Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell, the Balrog slayer himself, her name is Castiel and she went with her father when he returned from Valinor. But why she is fighting now, I know not. Only that she will live," Gandalf and Legolas both looked to the female on the bed as Legolas found himself wondering once more why he knew her.

**So this was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	2. Castiel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If anybody has any ideas just let me know. Still looking for a beta reader. Let's begin. **

She moaned in her sleep, tossing slightly before tensing up further when the movement induced pain to her drugged and feverish mind. Legolas looked at her, remembering clear green eyes that had stared at him when she first looked at him, how strange and oddly familiar they had seemed. _"Castiel, I wonder what the light is that fills your eyes and when I can see them once more." _

He rested his hands in his lap, shifting slightly in the chair as he kept watch over her, sending Aragorn to a well deserved rest. She was one of the few surviving elves and when Legolas thought what would have happened if she had died. He shook his head to clear the imagine of the normally stoic Glorfindel crying bitter tears over his daughter.

He wondered if she would be well again. He would like to thank her for saving him. He reached for the cup of water and nearly dropped it when she cried out. "Seas Adar, do not leave me."

Looking at her, he realized she had not yet awoken and relaxed. He took a sip of water as she shifted restless again. She must be caught up in a nightmare. He did not dare to touch her so instead he began to sing. It was an old lullaby his mother had sung to him before she departed to the undying lands.

He closed his eyes as he released the pain this night of fighting had caused him. When he opened his eyes at first he smiled when two green eyes met his and he said softly in the grey speech. "I am glad to see the light is returning to your eyes."

She looked at him incomprehensively and he cocked his head to the side, wondering if she could understand him. "My name is Legolas. I am one of the members of the company of the Nine Walkers and I am the only elf in this Fellowship."

The only movement she made was as her eyes shifted to the glass of water and Legolas leaned forward as he asked eagerly in the common tongue this time. "Are you thirsty?"

She only gave a nod as he took the glass and filled it with the clear liquid as he moved to the bed. "I will help you drink. If you have enough just move your head." She gave a nod as he helped to raise her head just a little so she could drink.

That some of the water ran down her chin did not seem to bother her as she drank greedily. He held the cup back, saying. "Do not drink to fast. You will choke." Her eyes moved to meet his own and Legolas gave her a gentle smile before she nodded her head, telling him she had enough.

He held back the cup and wiped the water of her chin as she gave him a small smile. He felt his heart skip but busied himself with putting the glass away. "Do you understand the Grey Tongue?" He asked softly, hoping to speak his own tongue with one of his own race.

"I do, Legolas." She whispered softly as he could see the tensing of her face muscles at the unexpected pain. He breathed a sigh of relief inside; it would make speaking much easier. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around.

"You are in the Helms Deep. The battle has ended and we have won but we paid a heavy price. We lost a lot of good warriors today and the elven population suffered a lot. Today we lost Haldir, March warden of Lorien. You were one of the fortunate ones to have survived the night." Legolas settled back into the chair as she raised her arm, inspecting the small cuts.

"What wound did I suffer?" Her voice gained in strength with each passing word she spoke.

"I do not know precisely because I did not tend you. I am not a healer. Mithrandir and lord Aragorn tended you. I think you suffered from a big gash in your side but I cannot be to sure. Are you in pain now?"

"No not at this moment. You are not a healer but a prince and a warrior." Her eyes were fixed on his face as he felt himself blushing by the intensity of her gaze.

"I need not ask how you know this. It seems my reputation precedes me." He said, slightly bitter.

"It is hard not to overhear these things when a council is held in my home. My name is Castiel, my lord Legolas and I would bow before you if I had but the steadiness for it." She said softly.

"I would not have it, even if you were well enough to bow before me. I am not a prince in these quarters, merely somebody who is watching over you." Legolas leaned in closer, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Then I believe you have overheard my name then. It would be a real surprise to me to know that Mithrandir would not know my name. Even if he would be the only one to recognize me." She smiled at him, shifting in the bed slightly.

"Yes, Gandalf mentioned you after I asked him who you were. You seemed quite familiar to me and so he told me…who your sire was…" Legolas was surprised; this was unlike him to stumble over words and not being able to form a correct sentence.

"I did not realize I resembled my father so much." She said coldly and for a moment Legolas wondered if she did not like the fact that she was Glorfindel's daughter.

"You do not, well I mean to really. I think if somebody looked at you they would not realize you were Glorfindel's daughter, which is what I mean. Perhaps if one saw you and lord Glorfindel together, it might be different but I would not know that. I do not know lord Glorfindel all that well." Legolas found his voice again.

"I did not mean to appear to cold, lord Legolas. You must realize I love my father dearly but certain events have made it impossible for me to remain in his protection any longer. I cannot seem to get rid of this anger I have towards him." She cast her eyes down for a moment until she met his gaze boldly again.

"Might I ask what happen between you and lord Glorfindel? It might make you feel better to speak to a stranger. I am curious about you." Legolas softly confessed.

"I will tell you all that you wish to know unless they are too personal for me to reveal to a stranger. My name is Castiel and I am the only daughter of lord Glorfindel of Rivendell. My mother is in Valinor and my father took me back with him when he left the undying lands in the second era. I was a small child then, no more then perhaps 10 summers old. I begged him to take me with him for I longed for adventure. His bonded mate, my mother finally agreed to the idea but he had to promise to keep me safe, which he did." She paused to stare at the glass of water again and Legolas rushed forward to help her.

When she had drunk again, she resumed her tale. "I grew up in a loving family. Only Elrond knew whose daughter I truly was for Glorfindel could not give his affection to me in public for it would surely result in any pain caused to him by his enemies. He raised me completely and trained me in the art of battle. I assumed the role of a foster child in the house of Elrond, even before the lord had become one of the last defences against evil. When I became of age, it was not Glorfindel who acted as my father but Elrond yet I could see him watching from the shadows, knowing he was proud." She stopped there and cast a look at him, knowing this was getting more personal then she might have wanted to be.

"Glorfindel was a loving father but he was angry at me when I asked him a few days ago to fight at Helms Deep. He said it was not place for a maiden so I think he will be quite furious with me when he learns I left without his permission." She fell silent and Legolas could almost hear what she was going to say next. "I cannot return to him now…"

"You can stay in Rohan perhaps until the war is over… Or perhaps you can travel with us to Rohan. We are not sure yet where to go after that. Through at this moment we go first to confront Saruman about his treachery." Legolas placed a hand on his own knee, wondering what she would decide.

"I think I will need to discuss it with Mithrandir. I thank you for keeping me company, lord Legolas. I would very much like to go to sleep now." She smiled tiredly at him and he nodded, saying.

"I will come as soon as I can, I promise you this, Castiel. Sleep well and please call me Legolas next time we meet." He gave her another nod and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He knew more about her but still she seemed a mystery to him and he was wondering if she would allow him to come closer, it was a challenge he welcomed.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	3. Worries

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Tell me what you wish to see. Let's begin. **

Legolas rubbed at his eyes, they felt slightly sore as he tried to breech the darkness that surrounded the fortress. He sighed and walked back inside. There was still a lot of work to be done as they burned the bodies of the orcs and buried the fallen soldiers.

The wounded were being threaded and Legolas found the business of this place kept him sane. It kept the horrific memories from coming to the surface and every time he rushed towards Castiel's room to see if she was better. She seemed to need a lot of sleep but she was feeling better, at least that was what he had been thinking.

Last time he checked upon her, the door was closed to the room she was in and he had frowned, not sure what to expect but afraid to open the door. He wandered back inside and frowned when he saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall.

"Castiel? What are you doing out of bed?" The questions sped past his lips as he took her arm as the familiar eyes returned to him.

She gave him a slight smile and answered. "A part of the wall collapsed last night and they needed the bed. I have been trying to help treat some of the wounds but I find myself growing weary and painful after barely an hour of helping." She nearly fell against him and quickly steadied herself with a hand on his chest.

"Oh, I am sorry, Legolas. I must be wearier then I thought." Castiel looked up as Legolas took her other hand and quickly his other arm slid around her waist, helping her to stand.

He found a smile lighting his face as he looked into clear green eyes. "It is alright. You probably should rest for it has only been barely two days since you were injured…. If there is no bed for you available you can make use of mine, I will gladly move."

"Oi, Elfling, there you are. I believed you had fallen off some cliff somewhere since I have barely seen you in the last two days…. Oh am I intruding?" Gimli the dwarf came around the corner to stop at the unusual sight of Legolas holding a slim elven maiden up.

"No, Gimli you are not. She almost fell, that was all and she steadied herself against me." Legolas answered as he turned to Gimli, giving Castiel a moment to steady herself. She was glad for the arm around her waist for else she would have fallen.

"You are the elf from earlier, the one who collapsed and Legolas rescued you. Now I remember. Are you even supposed to be out of bed yet?" Gimli turned to her as she forced a smile to her face.

Legolas changed to look at her to see she was still very pale. It would take weeks for her strength to return and weeks was not something they had, unless she was to stay here but Legolas did not want that. "I am not fit to be out of bed yet, I will grant you that, master dwarf but there is not much of a choice. In a matter of days we are leaving for Rohan and the elves for Rivendell, I cannot stay behind, no matter how weak I am. I do not believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Castiel and I hail from Rivendell."

"My name is Gimli, son of Gloin, my lady, at your service." The dwarf bowed and she tried to curtsey back. Only Legolas quick assistance kept her from falling over. "So where have you been all this time, Legolas. I feared you were buried underneath a rock somewhere since I could not find you." Gimli turned a stern eye upon the elven prince.

"I am afraid that is entirely my fault, master dwarf. Lord Legolas has been keeping watch at my bedside and visiting me whenever he was available. I apologize for worrying you. It was not my intent." Castiel cut in.

"Then it is alright, my lady. It is Legolas' nature to be charmed with beautiful things. Beings that walk or nature alike." Gimli spoke with a twinkle in his eyes as she giggled.

"Gimli, I merely thought Castiel would want some company. She fought for the people here and since they are still afraid of the Firstborn I thought it would be nice for her to see one of her own kind who was not injured or dying." Legolas placed a hand upon her back and she looked at him for a short minute.

"So that is why you are so overly worried about her? I do not see you fret to over any of the other elves here. Do not even try to tell me that it had nothing to do with the fact that she is a female and a very attractive one at that." Legolas turned a stern eye upon Gimli as Castiel turned her head, fighting to keep the smile down.

"My worries for have nothing to do with the fact that she is a female. She saved my life and in return I worry for her." The heated words left Legolas' lips in a hurry.

"You must worry a lot then…" Gimli answered smugly.

"That is none of your concern, Gimli. Do you not have somewhere else to be? Possibly outside to smoke?" Legolas ignored the jibe.

"Yes as a matter of fact now that I found you, I was told by Aragorn to get you to eat. He says we are leaving in two days and everybody needs their strength. So are you coming or not?" Gimli turned around and looked over his shoulder as Legolas nodded, saying.

"In a moment, Gimli. I will join you on the battlements. Just find some food and I will find you." As Gimli walked away, Legolas turned back to Castiel. "I think you should join us. It would do you well to be outside and to eat something." The elven prince said nothing about how he would enjoy her company.

She held up her hand, nearly ready to reject his offer. "You should spend some time with Gimli. He wants your company and he is a good and loyal friend. I will be alright on my own, Legolas, really."

"Lord Aragorn will be there. He is worried for you and he is an excellent healer. Please, Castiel, come for me? The firstborn cannot endure to be inside for too long and you have spent the past two days inside, I think it would be best if we could get some colour in your cheeks."

"I am not sure…I do not think I can walk that far. My wound pains me already so I do not think it would be a wise idea for me to stay on my feet any longer…" She frowned as a voice called out to Legolas.

"Are you coming, Legolas? Gimli said he had found you." Aragorn rounded the same corner Gimli had before. He smiled as he saw her but a worried expression crossed his handsome features as he beheld her pained and pale face. "Will you come as well, lady Castiel?" He asked softly.

Legolas did not answer as he turned to look at Castiel as well as she looked from one male to the other. "I am not sure…" She answered just as softly.

"You are too pale for my liking…" Aragorn stepped in closer and gently brought her face up to peer into her eyes. "I think it would do you well to get some fresh air and some food. At least better then this dark place." The man eventually continued.

"Then I will come. I apologize in advance if my company is not what it should be. I am slightly weary." She answered. "I will watch over you. If you are too weary just let me know and I will find you a place to rest. Perhaps Aragorn can fix you a pain draught for the pain?" Legolas turned to Aragorn expectantly and the man nodded.

"Yes, I shall. It makes me wonder why you are not resting then if you cannot remain on your feet." The man stepped away to allow Legolas to take her arm as they walked towards the battlements and fresh air.

"They needed the bed after a part of the wall collapsed yesterday. Some of the soldiers were trapped beneath it so I got out of it. I did not know it had taxed my strength so much." Castiel smiled at Legolas gratefully as the prince lowered his pace to keep up with her.

"We shall need to find you a new bed then. We are leaving in two days and I think it would be best, and I daresay Gandalf will agree with me, that you travel with us. If the enemy ever caught you in their hands, it will be the undoing of Glorfindel. You will be saver then with the company of the elves. Their numbers are greatly weakened. Perhaps it is best as well to leave your true identity behind and whose daughter you are." Aragorn led the way as they finally stepped outside.

"I have offered her my bed." Legolas answered softly as the man's sharp gaze turned to him.

"That is for her to take or leave, Legolas." The future king only spoke.

They were greeted by a welcome shout by the dwarf and a soft "hello" from Gandalf. The wizard walked forward to take Castiel's hands and she smiled gratefully at him. "I am glad to see you up and about, my dear. I thought for a moment that I would have to bring Glorfindel sad news but it seems not so. He will be glad to know that you have recovered."

"He would not be." She answered, adverting her eyes as Gandalf helped her to sit down.

"What do you mean?" The white wizard asked, slightly baffled. She bit her lip as she answered. "He does not know I am here. And if he did he would not approve of it."

"You left without his consent." Gandalf stated softly.

"Aye, I did. He would not have approved of it anyway. He did not wish for me to fight." She answered sadly.

"If it is any consolation, king Thranduil did not wish for me to fight either. I think I gave him quite a scare when I did not return home but send a letter telling him I had joined the Fellowship." Legolas joined them, settling down on the ground and handing Castiel a bowl of brew. "Eat that. Orders from Aragorn."

She smiled at him and answered. "Thank you. I will finish it all." She took a few bites and Legolas was content to just watch her. After a while Aragorn drew the elf into a conversation and finally the day waned, bringing darkness once more.

Castiel followed Legolas as the elven prince led her to a sleeping place. It was a small room that the elf shared with both Gimli and Aragorn. There was a soft mattress on the floor and two beds. "I hope you do not mind sharing a bed. I do not take up much space and this is a better sleeping place then sleeping out into the hallway. The only downside is Gimli's snoring." Legolas smiled at her.

She fidgeted with her hands. This was the first time she ever shared such close quarters with a male who was not her father or like a brother to her. Legolas saw this and he placed a calming hand over her own. "If you are not comfortable I can sleep someplace else."

"No, no, I am fine. It just takes some getting used to. But I thank you, Legolas." She smiled once more and for a moment nearly swayed as his strong arms caught her. She leaned against Legolas and buried her face in his shoulder, trying to hide the weakness her body was displaying.

She felt him press a quick kiss to the top of her head and she breathed in deeply, the scent of him more welcoming and comforting then she could have imagined. They stayed like this for quite some time.

**Hope you liked it. Any ideas are welcome. Please review. **


	4. The ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If anybody has any ideas please post them. Let's begin. **

Castiel bid back an oath when the horse she was riding on jostled her wound. She was ready to cry out when the pain intensified in the long ride. She was aware of her pale face and the sweat that stood on her upper lip. She ignored looks that were sending in her direction as she rode next to Legolas, who was chatting with Gimli.

They had barely ridden for a couple of hours but already she was weary of the constant jostling of the horse and paying attention to what she was doing. She gritted her teeth and tried to clear her mind by thinking of other things. For example her father. How fierce his eyes would look when he would learn the news about her leaving.

She grimaced as she knew she would not be allowed out of the house anytime soon then. She was barely aware as they called for a stop and only pulled her weary animal to a stop as a gentle question had her coming back to reality and the pain.

She focussed blurry eyes upon the white wizard standing in front of her as he helped her dismount. "I beg your pardon, but what did you ask, Mithrandir?"

The wizard steadied her with one hand and she could feel the gentle probing of his mind on hers as she withstood the assault. "I said that I think it would be best if you would ride with another so you can sleep. We cannot delay and you are not well enough to sit on a horse all day. You may rest once we reach Edoras."

She only gave a tired now. Pride had been stripped of her long ago as she accepted the help from those around her. It had been her own fault that she had been injured and now she was paying the price for it.

She allowed the wizard to lead her over to a small campfire that had just been started. She gratefully sank down upon the hard ground and soon a gentle hand touched her brow, causing her to look up at the person standing in front of her. It was Lord Aragorn and the man looked down at her kindly.

"How are you feeling?" The heir of Gondor asked and she smiled at him, saying. "I am weary, Estel. I shall recover through not as quickly as I would like." The younger man smiled slightly at the use of his childhood name and she knew he remembered the time she had spent with him reading.

It had happened on accident really, that he discovered who she truly was. As a young child he wandered into Glorfindel's rooms seeking her father and she had been there. The child had been confused and weary and she had frozen before walking closer. He had first cried out for her as Naneth and while she had picked him up and comforted him, which was the time when Glorfindel entered. The elf looked worried and confused and relief stole over his face as he saw her holding Estel.

After that the boy sought her out more often and she had acted as a friend when he needed female guidance. She smiled up at the man she had know from childhood and allowed him to ease her pain with a quick pain draught.

Before she took it, however she asked. "Is it true that this shall make me drowsy? Will I be able to ride then?" Aragorn shifted his gaze away from her and she knew enough but she reached out to place her hand atop of his and spoke softly in his native tongue. "The truth please, Estel. I long for the truth."

"Yes, it shall make you drowsy and with the pain I think it is best if you were to ride with another. Although with whom I cannot say." He fell silent as Gimli and Legolas came to stand beside them.

Gimli was smoking his pipe and she could see the darkening blue eyes of Legolas as he looked down at his dwarfish companion. "Gimli, why must you smoke every time we stop?" The elven prince eventually asked, folding himself down on the floor.

"Because of you inability of steering a horse. You managed to get every bump in the bloody road from here to Helms Deep. I can do a better job then you. You have spent too much time in the trees to know how to properly ride a horse. I have to settle my nerves." The dwarf declared hotly.

Castiel found she had to fight the urge to laugh and quickly drowned the pain draught, quite aware of the fact that Aragorn was watching her every move as Elrond used to do when one was injured.

"Perhaps if you do not like riding with Legolas, another can ride with him." Gandalf softly answered, drawing all of their attention to him. "Who is this other that you speak off? And what do you wish for me to do? Walk! I have you know a dwarf does not walk..." Gimli began only to be silence with a dark look from Gandalf.

"You shall ride with me, master Gimli. If you are willing and one another shall ride with Legolas." Gandalf answered swiftly.

"Which one should ride with Legolas then? I alone have the right to tease this Elfling here." The dwarf declared. Castiel could not help the smile that threatened to come out as she saw the look on Legolas' face. The elf did not appear angry but merely amused and slightly annoyed.

"Gimli, there are other people here as well. We have a wounded elven maiden here and she is not capable to ride on her own. Had there been a wounded dwarf I would have preferred for you to watch over him and since Legolas is the only elf in this company, I for one think it is best that Castiel rides with him if you would not mind." She caught Legolas' piercing gaze as the elf caught the last words.

His face relaxed into a smile and she felt herself blush. She reminded herself that Legolas was a prince even when he did not seem like one. "…then why did she not leave with the other company of elves then?"

"Because she will be in danger then. If she were to fall into enemy hands there is no hope left for one of the elven lord of Middle Earth." Gandalf spoke softly and she could see the curious glance of Gimli.

"Lord Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer is my sire." She spoke softly so only her close companions would hear her. She could see Gimli's eyes widen as the dwarf looked at her with some new form of respect. She felt anger well up within her and quickly quelled it. This was nor the time or the place for it. She wanted the respect for something she had done, not for what her father had done.

"Then I am sure he shall be very proud of you to know that you saved the life of the prince of Mirkwood." Gimli bowed but she held up her hand and said. "I thank you kindly for this, master dwarf, but forget not I am not my father."

Legolas quickly cut in, sensing her anger perhaps as the prince spoke. "If Gimli will give his consent, she shall ride with me until you are rested and able to ride on your own horse again."

"I suppose so then." Gimli deflated with a sigh and a last look at Castiel. She cast her gaze down as the numbing effects of the pain draught came upon her. She looked back up to see Legolas was looking at her, his blue eyes clear and a slight smile etching his lips.

"Fine, then get some rest and eat something. We shall be on our way soon." She accepted the bowl of broth Gandalf pressed into her hands and his company as the wizard seemed to want to discuss something. "I know what you are going to say, Mithrandir and I am not going to apologize to the dwarf for it. I am not my father and it seems you keep forgetting that."

"I have never forgotten that, little one. But I know how devastated Glorfindel would be were you to die." Gandalf cast a look at her as she raised her eyes.

"I know. But I did not come to Middle Earth just to be under my father's protection for all my life. I need to learn more of the other lands here. I know this is not the best time for the darkness is strong now. But I had to fight in this war; I had to aid the race of Men. Even if my father does not understand, I had to do this. I have to proof to him that I am capable of fending for myself." She sounded bitter and Gandalf placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps Glorfindel has placed you under his protection for too long, I do not know this. But I know that the lands of Middle Earth shall not hold nearly as much if you were to die. He loves you, Castiel, even if you do not believe it."

"I know he loves me, even when his actions speak otherwise. Do you even know how hard it is, Mithrandir, when your father can never acknowledge you? When he can never give you a friendly embrace without raising suspicion. When at all the important events, that I wanted him standing by my side, but it was lord Elrond, he cannot be there out of fear of people knowing." She turned her gaze away.

"And you think by fighting in this war that he will be able to open acknowledge you?" Gandalf tried to pierce her thought but Glorfindel had taught her too well.

"No, he cannot. I know he cannot but he can be proud of me and there shall be more openness between us then there exist now. I know now that he cannot do so because of the shadow. Sauron will not have forgotten Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer, especially when there is a way to hurt him." She ran a hand through her hair in a way it resembled Glorfindel.

"We are on the move again." Aragorn announced abruptly, cutting off any responds Gandalf was going to make. Castiel accepted the wizard's hand as she pulled herself up and she immediately walked over to Legolas, strides firm and a cool mask in place. Yes, the wizard mussed, Glorfindel had taught her too well.

The elven prince was in the mean time speaking softly to Arod. The horse was making soft noises as Castiel drew nearer to him. She offered the animal her hand and he sniffed it, nuzzling it with his nose. She smiled and petted the animal, talking to it softly.

"There are two options…" Legolas began as she turned to him. There was a gentle colouring in his cheeks and she smiled as he gathered himself and continued. "… You could sit in front of me. But this might be difficult if we run into enemies. I think it is best if you were to sit behind me."

She nodded and asked. "If I were to fall asleep would it bother you?" Her fingers went to the knife hanging from her belt and Legolas released it was the only weapon she carried, all others lost in the battle.

"Nay, it would not. That is the reason you are to ride with me, unless I am wrong." Legolas looked back at the bow he had received from Galadriel and remembered the shorter bow he still carried. The bow his father had given him. "Are you used to fighting with a bow?" He softly asked, holding out his hand as he mounted Arod.

She allowed herself to be pulled up by the other elf, hissing softly as it jostled the wound. Soon she was sitting behind the crown prince of Mirkwood as the captains called for the company to move once more. She could hear Gimli complain loudly about Gandalf's horse and the wizard's reply to it.

"Yes, I am used to fighting with a bow. But I lost it and most of my others in the battle." She spoke softly and with a touch of sadness. "I have another bow for you to borrow if you wish. I know how easy it is to get attach to your own weapons. The elven bows are better suited for us then the bows used by the Rohirim."

"I cannot borrow your bow if you have need of it. I will make due with one of the bows of the race of Men." She answered softly and the next moment he felt her hands to come and rest on his sides.

"Yes, I am offering it to you. I have no need of it. I make use of a bow of Lorien elves myself. It was a gift from the lady Galadriel." She only murmured a soft reply as they rode on.

The time passed as Legolas suddenly became aware of Castiel's even breathing. The prince whispered her name and she tightened her grip, saying. "Yes, Legolas, what is the matter?" Her voice sounded weary and drawn and Legolas was reminded of the effects of the pain draught.

"Wrap your arms around my waist so you shall not fall off if we are to travel quicker. You can sleep easily then if you want." She tried to find a place where to rest her head against the prince's firm back and finally finding one, she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against him.

He placed his hand atop of hers and while she smiled, she allowed her dreams to take her and for a while the pain and the loneliness did not seem so bad anymore.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	5. a father's love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If you have any tips or things you would like me to change please let me know. Either through a review, a private message or an email. I know this is a quick update but I had some inspiration. Let's begin. **

Quick hoof beats thundered over the wooden bridge that led to Rivendell as the rider leaned forward eagerly. The night was dark and stormy but the riders pressed on to arrive before the evening was spent.

The first rider called out to them as they came to a full stop in the courtyard. Dismounting and giving out some low orders, the rider finally threw his hood back of the dark cloak he wore. He shook his long blond hair and allowed his blue eyes to quickly scan the surrounding area.

There were not a lot of warriors left in Imlandris as Elrond had send them all to aid the people of Rohan at Helms Deep. Glorfindel himself would have gone but he was needed here. He frowned as he did not feel a familiar presence and no exited Elleth flew into his arms.

He sighed and allowed others to take his horse away. It seemed she was still angry about the last argument. It had been a dreadful one but there was nothing else to be done about it. He could not allow her to leave to fight. He had promised to keep her safe and safe she would be from his enemies.

He walked forward, not caring how much he dripped as he longed for her. To hold his daughter save in his arms once more. He had a feeling in his heart that something was wrong but what he could not guess.

He knocked on the door to announce his presence before proceeding inside. She was not in her room and nor were her usual things. He frowned before shuddering and walking to his own room.

His heart sank as he saw a letter lying there on the bed. Quickly walking over, he ripped it open, eyes scanning the page before him.

"_Dear Ada, I know you did not like for me to leave but I had to. I had to fight with them. I had to mean something. I know you of all people would understand that I could not stay behind while others died. I am sorry I betrayed your trust. Know you have my love and I hope the next time we meet, I will not be met by your anger but still by your love. Namarien, Castiel." _

He swore softly and then clenched the envelope tightly to his chest. The next moment something fell out and he stared at the thing in his open hand in shock. There was the pendant Elrond had given her when she had completed her training. She usually carried it on a chain around her neck together with a pendant that he had given her on her coming of age.

That meant that she still carried the pendant he had given her. For a moment anger reined, anger at her for disobeying him and leaving him. But she was right; he could well understand the reasons for her leaving. A small smile lid his face, yes she was certainly his daughter.

He took a moment to quickly change his clothing before running a brush through his hair and then he quickly shot down the hall towards his lord's rooms. He only knocked once before walking inside and demanding. "Elrond, where has your mind been in the past few days?"

The elven lord looked up startled from the book he had been reading as he dropped it on the couch as he saw the look on Glorfindel's face. The general was good at hiding his true emotions but ever parent could see the worry in Glorfindel's eyes that the warrior could not hide. It was a worry Elrond himself had, had for his sons many a times.

"My mind has been with the battle of Helms Deep. And with the passing of my people into the West and with the Fellowship. Need I continue?" Elrond asked softly, getting to his feet.

The look on Glorfindel's face did not soften and he paced as he spoke, his voice firm. "Perhaps you over looked a person?"

Immediately Elrond was put on his guard as he said. "She made herself busy, Glorfindel. She was never out of my sight save when she went to bed at night. I was busy with our people when they left for Helms Deep and assumed that she was busy with the other maidens."

"Have you seen anything of her after the warriors left? Or any sign of her that she was among the warrior?" Glorfindel allowed Elrond to draw closer as the ancient half elf answered. "Nay, there were many elves with their hood drawn up and I had seen her wish luck to some of her friends. I have only had her in here when she asked to be allowed to go to Lorien to deliver the letters. I told her no as I promised you. After that I have not seen her since."

"She left!" Glorfindel finally exploded. He turned to Elrond, pining the smaller elf with his gaze and shoving the letter into Elrond's hand. "She left for Helms Deep, my lord. She is gone."

He saw the elven lord quickly read the letter before raising shocked eyes to his own. "I did not know, Glorfindel. I do not even know how she did it."

Anger spent, Glorfindel sunk down in a chair, resting his head in his hands as he said. "She must have taken a horse and left for Lorien. There she would be able to join the warriors going to Helms Deep to fight. She did not heed my warnings, nor did she listen to me."

"Would you have allowed her to go?" Elrond asked softly, resting a hand upon Glorfindel's tense shoulder. "Nay, I probably would not have."

"We cannot protect and keep our children for ever, Glorfindel. No matter how much we want to. We must allow them to fly." Elrond softly offered the advice.

"But what if she cannot fly? This is no innocent adventure! She left for war! She left for the one thing I warned her for. She left to fight the one enemy which can bring me down when they have her. She is all I have and I do not wish to lose her. She is my daughter and I love her." Glorfindel cried out.

"I know you do not wish to lose her but she is wise, Glorfindel. You cannot forget that she is your daughter and you have taught her well. She has scouted with you before and she will be well. I have not heard any news about an elven maiden being in Helms Deep, through the elves suffered great losses." The lord sighed and Glorfindel could see the grief.

"Then she is not returning. I know her too well; she would come home if nothing went wrong. She must have been wounded and while Mithrandir has been to Helms Deep, he must have recognized her. If Estel had been there as well, she would travel with them to be saver." Glorfindel ran a hand through his hair and for the first time the normally strong elf looked truly lost.

"Would you go to her then?" Elrond asked softly, wondering what he could do to help the other father.

"I would not. It would only put her in greater danger. While my heart longs for it, I cannot do it. If it is ever discovered that she is my daughter, I cannot even see what would happen to her by those who wish me ill. She will not be fortunate then. As much as I loathe admitting it, she will be saver away from me now. I must trust in her and her abilities. I know my daughter, Elrond and you are correct, she is wise and trained in the ways of battle and secrecy. No matter what she believes, I love her and I am proud of her."

"Then you will remain here, by my side and wait for the outcome of this war?" He could feel Elrond's hand on his arm and looked up, saying.

"Yes, I must trust in her. There is nothing for me to do. If it for her now that I must wait here and pray to the Valar to keep her safe." Glorfindel stood up and faced his lord as Elrond smiled and nodded. "And she will be well. You must remember, she is Castiel, daughter of Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer."

Glorfindel felt his friend embrace him as he closed burning eyes. His thoughts travelled miles to his only child and he hoped she was assured of his love. It would possibly be the only light in the darkness ahead.

Miles away her head snapped up, confusion clear in her mind as the dreams left her. She had seen her father and lord Elrond as Glorfindel had come back from patrolling the boarders in the North. He had discovered she was gone.

Her hand stayed to the pendant on her breast and it burned against her hand. Burned with the love of her father and for the first time in many nights, she wept. She bowed her head, not caring as arms were wrapped around her and soft soothing words were whispered in her ear. Yet she knew the prince understood that the love of a father for his child was one of the greatest blessings of all.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I was trying to show you that Castiel left for her own reasons and Glorfindel still loves her as a father should do. Anyway tell me what you think. **


	6. a taste of freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here we are in Edoras and now there will be some action of course. Let's begin. **

They rode into Edoras together amidst the loud sound of cheering. The people were happy with the victory of Helms Deep, not realizing what this meant for the war. Castiel found herself looking around as she had her hood drawn up. She and Legolas would be the only elves here, something which the people of Rohan still looked on with fright and dismay.

She dismounted as Legolas did. "Stay close to me." The elf only murmured softly as his blue eyes darted across the thong of people gathered to watch their king's arrival. She longed to feel the familiar weight of one of her weapons on her back so she could be comforted by that presence alone but instead she steeled her mind, eyes flashing over the building and people, trying to pick out the enemies.

The buildings were all made of wood or stone. The palace being the only really beautiful building in the surrounding area. The people looked frightened and had a hardened edge to them. They were used to fighting and weary of strangers.

There were a lot of older people, barely any children of young men. They had all been sent out to fight. She turned around, baffled by the lack of emotions that she saw. She wondered if the people had ever any cause to cheer but they seemed pleased by their king and lord Aragorn.

The lady Eowyn who had travelled with them back from Helms Deep ascended the stairs together with her brother and king Théoden. The next moment a hand on her shoulder startled her and she turned to find Gandalf looking at her.

She forced a smile on her lips and followed him inside where Legolas stood waiting close by. The elf scowled at her and she hid her gaze. "I was distracted by the sights here." She said softly as he took her arm.

"Yes, it seems so." He agreed softly, smiling slightly at her. She found the smile of his mesmerizing. His eyes lid up when he smiled and he seemed alive, not cold and unemotional as usual. She ducked her head, blushing.

Legolas noticed how Castiel seemed to blush when as if her thoughts were disturbing her. He noticed how quite she was and how easily she seemed to blend in with her surroundings. Glorfindel had obviously trained her well. He could still not quite understand why she had cried out for her father the previous day, only that she had seemed comforted by his presence.

They stood waiting in the grand hall as Théoden took his place on his throne, extending his hand to Gandalf for him to sit beside him. Castiel caught the woman, Eowyn, gaze drifting time and time again to Aragorn, who did not seem aware of this.

The woman had long blond hair and she was wearing a green dress currently. Her face was pale but her beautify outshone that. Many admiring glances were shot her way but she did not see them. Or choice not to, Castiel was not sure about that.

She threw back her hood, pulling her hair free with one hand. She longed for a nice long bath, a change to wash the filth of the road off of her body. To wash the blood out of her clothes. The stench of the dead hung around her clothes and she longed for fresh ones.

Gasps went up around the people who had gathered here and too late did she realize her mistake. They had never known that they had been travelling with another woman and she was a stranger to them. They also probably saw that she was elvish. She had given herself away completely by lowering her hood like that.

King Théoden rose, asking in a surprising sharp voice. "A she elf, who is this, Gandalf? Another one of lord Aragorn's friends?"

She caught Gandalf's gaze, hoping he would not betray her. It would not be wise to allow them to know that she was Glorfindel's daughter. Many people assumed the Balrog Slayer never had a child and that was for the best.

She could feel Legolas shifting beside her as the elf took a step forward and said. "This is lady Castiel and she is my wife." A heavy silence descended upon the company as Gimli stared openly at Legolas, his mouth slightly open.

Aragorn had more tact and glanced sideways at the elf, raising one eyebrow at him. Legolas took her hand, his thoughts racing. Why he had said it, he did not know really. He had not liked the open hostility in the looks that she had received by some of the men. It would have been the best way to keep her safe except revealing who her sire was.

Too late did he realize he could also have said she was his sister or something like that? Although she looked nothing like him, it would have kept her safe as a princess and member of the royal house of Mirkwood.

Yet if had felt right when he said it and he had felt a fierce protectiveness come over him. She was able to protect herself but there were more ways to defeat a woman. More ways to leave an elf hopeless.

He could keep her safe by pretending to be her husband. Now all he had to wonder about if he could keep control over himself. He felt attracted to her, a feeling he had not experienced in nearly 200 years. It left his mind numb with feelings as she looked at him sometimes.

He hardly knew anything about her but he wanted the change to get to know her. He wondered if she wanted to keep her freedom after the war was over.

Castiel felt colour rise to her cheeks as the words Legolas had spoken sunk in. He had called her his wife without asking about how she would feel about this. She had not really felt safe here but it had more to do with the fact that she had no weapons to rely on. She quelled the happy feeling at the words immediately; there was no time for it now.

Everybody was staring at them like they were in sane, only Gandalf had done his best to hide his surprised look. The wizard's eyes were twinkling with amusement as he saw her look. He winked at her, make her scowl.

"Married? I did not know the crown prince of Mirkwood was married." King Théoden finally recovered. The tension in the room seemed to lift and Castiel had to smile despite the situation.

"We have been married recently and have not really spread the word yet. I hail from Rivendell myself and I travelled back with Legolas when he went to visit there." She quickly modified the tale, not sure if the king knew about the Ring.

"Well then, that is settled. Lord Legolas shall share a room with his wife. It would be best not to separate them…." King Théoden began only to be cut of when one of his soldiers asked.

"I did not know it was custom in the countries of the elves for the wives to go to war with the men or to bear arms as well." The statement was met with laughter as Aragorn recovered and spoke. "It is. In the elvish world, women and men are alike. It is not rare for the women to be warriors as well."

Castiel shuddered as she felt Legolas' hand tighten around her own. "I think we are all in need of some rest. My lady, my niece Eowyn can help you with your dress for the feast tonight. I will send her to you when the time night time falls." Théoden called out.

She followed Legolas as the elf led her to their room. She wanted to ask of him why he had said it that she was his wife but decided against it. She would do so when they were in their room.

The door opened and closed and she was nearly overwhelmed as she saw the bed standing there. The nice soft bed that was waiting for her to sleep in, to curl up underneath the blankets and to rest her weary head and body. To allow her body to relax against pillows and blankets.

She nearly moaned at that prospect and she heard soft laughter behind her. Turning around she found Legolas looking at her with a slight smile. It disappeared when the elven prince saw her gaze. "Why did you tell them I was your wife?"

He did not meet her gaze, instead walking forward as he started to unpack his pack. "I thought it would be saver for you. This is not a safe place for a woman, least of all an elf. I could have said you were my sister but these were the first words that sprang to mind." His back was to her and she could not see his face.

She frowned, inching closer as she asked. "Does it have a different meaning that you said that I am your wife? If you are such a fast thinker then why could you not simply say I was your sister right away?"

He turned, slightly baffled. "What do you mean?"

She stepped even closer, noticing the slightly widened eyes as she spoke. "Does this spring from a wish, Legolas or what is this?"

"This is just to ensure your safety, Castiel. No added feeling to any of this. You are lord Glorfindel's daughter and wounded. You were placed under my protection and by my life, I shall ensure that protection." He walked closer, resting two hands on her shoulders.

"All my life I have been protected by my father and other warriors who did not know who I was. Like all Silvan elves you do not trust easily. There is more to this, Legolas then you let on." She was determent to find out what he had been thinking.

He smiled, his face lighting up beautiful because of it as he said. "Perhaps I have found a challenge I find worth my time. You seemed familiar and not only because of your sire, Castiel there is more. I want to know what else there is behind those ageless eyes."

"You may find yourself challenging something you cannot handle." She spoke in a soft whisper, her eyes lowered onto his lips. He leaned in closer as he spoke, his breathing a warm gush over her lips. "I would like to find out and then I shall judge that."

She could only smile as he closed the distance between them with a soft kiss on the lips. Legolas had meant for it to be a soft peck on the lips but when his lips touched hers, he knew there was no going back.

Everything that had seemed familiar was blown apart as he realized he could lose his heart to Glorfindel's daughter. Yet she was more, she was a woman, a warrior and above all something he desired. Somebody who knew him on a new level without even being aware of it.

It could have been that she was from a world foreign to him but it was more. It was the feelings he never had in his life. The feelings of being satisfied and cradling her closer, he tried to deepen their kiss.

Castiel's mind spinned. This was Prince Legolas Thranduilion kissing her, crown prince of Mirkwood. It was like a taste of freedom and with a pang she realized she would never go back to her old life, she could not. She would fight for him because she had tasted love and it was even more terrifying and powerful then she ever dreamed off.

She opened her mouth slightly when he tried to deepen their kiss. Breaking apart because the need for breath became to dire, she gazed into the deep blue eyes and seeing them sparkle she realized that she would gladly sacrifice all to taste this freedom forever and while her heart broke, her mind rejoiced at this new feeling.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	7. Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

Castiel woke to the sound of gentle knocking. She uncurled and stretched out and heard Legolas speak softly to somebody. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift again. A gentle hand shook her and she growled. "Yes, what is it?"

"Lady Eowyn brought you a dress. I will leave you now so that you can get dressed in private. Please do not take too long for we shall soon be expected at the feast." The prince walked out without any extra comment.

Castiel found herself disappointed that Legolas had not spoken after the kiss. She had swayed with weariness and the prince had tucked her in lovingly. He had even lain beside her for a few hours as she had drifted off.

She quickly washed her hands and her face, hissing when she jostled the wound. Finally taking off her tunic, she took a good look at the bandaged that covered her midsection. It was filthy because of the travelling but perhaps she could ask Aragorn to change it later.

She donned the dress. It was actually a low cut dress. The neckline was low but not so low that it showed her breast. It clung to her body and she frowned. It made her glow with the light of the Eldar once more and she knew that there was no hiding anymore.

The dress itself was simply and made out of a white fabric. A girdle came with it and she knew that it would hold the dress together. It reminded her of the woman Eowyn and the dress she had wore. She reached for the girdle and bound it around her waist.

She hissed loudly when it came directly over the gash and involuntarily leaned forward. There was no possible way that she could wear this without being pained by it. Quickly loosening the girdle she allowed it to fall to the ground.

She took a moment to get her breathing back under control as she stared at the girdle. Perhaps she could adjust it so that it rested on her hips but did not pain the wound. It was the only thing that she could think about. So she fastened the girdle once more around her waist, allowing it to rest on her hips.

She walked once more to the mirror to check her reflection. There was something wrong with the picture. The woman staring back at her looking pale but still shone wit the light of the Eldar. Her face looked pained and her green eyes wide. The pale blond hair was unbound and then she realized that the girdle did not help either.

She took a moment to decide when a knock came and Legolas entered. She turned when the prince did not answer and she found him looking at her with a strange expression on his face and his mouth slightly open. "You look stunning." He finally forced past his lips and she tried to hide a smile.

"But there is just one problem. If I may?" Legolas came closer and she nodded. He unfastened the girdle and allowed it to fall away. "That is much better." He smiled at her and she nodded in thanks.

"We should be going." Legolas then softly said. His hand lingered on her shoulder and she looked up at him. His hair was loose and hung around to frame his face. He looked like a stunning picture in the pale blue tunic and leggings to match it.

She nodded and allowed him to take her hand. Together they walked to the feast. It was nothing like an elvish feast for there was drinks all around. There was always loud cheering and the women, as the evening progressed, seemed to be happy sitting in the men's laps.

Castiel stayed close to Legolas' side as she was drawn into a conversation with Eowyn about the merits of swords. "I was trained with the sword but I much prefer the bow. It is easier for me to shoot my enemies." Castiel smiled as she took a sip of her wine.

"My uncle does not allow me to fight. I can defend my people if the need arises but I wish to escape this cage. I do not wish to forfeit my life and a change for glory. I wish to fight in the war yet my uncle and brother do not understand this." Eowyn sighed and Castiel laughed softly.

"Yes, I know what you mean. My father does not wish for me to fight either. He will be very angry with me when I return home from the war. I would have returned after the battle of Helms Deep had I not been wounded."

"You were wounded? But are you even allowed to travel so far then? I thought lord Legolas made it clear that he wanted you with him. So why would your father be against you leaving then?" Eowyn looked at her and Castiel swallowed hard, she had nearly given herself away.

"Legolas did wish for me to go with him but my father was against it. My father is very concerned for my safety." She swooned slightly as she noticed how the wine seemed to go straight to her head. The hall was crowded and dark and Legolas had been drawn into a drinking contest with Gimli. Perhaps she could slip outside.

"Please excuse me, Eowyn but I really wish to get some fresh air. It feels slightly suffocating." She quickly told the younger woman as she finally slipped past all the people. She tried not to strike anybody as arms were drawn around her waist or hissing when they touched the wound.

"Leave her! She belongs to the elf!" One shouted and she was quickly released and she stumbled outside into the fresh air. Unable to hide her sobs, she melted in with the shadows. Finally getting some form of control again, she walked out into the moonlight.

"This is no place for a beautiful maiden." A soft but gruff voice came and she spun around. There was the same blond guy standing there that she had noticed earlier that had stood by the king. She curtsied to him and he only nodded. "But you are elven kind; I should have realized that you would not last long in the room. It can be a bit crowded at times."

She only gave him a brief nod as he drew closer and said. "My name is Eomer and I am the nephew of king Théoden. I did not know your name, my lady."

"My name is Castiel, lord Eomer." She only said softly. "And I am lord Legolas' wife."

"That would be a lie, my lady for no lady travelled with the tree hunters as they came across me and my company. I know that lord Legolas does not have any wife. For it would have reached our ears if such an important match had been made." Eomer smiled at her and she eyed him suspiciously.

"What my business is with lord Legolas is of no concern of you, lord Eomer. Now do you mind if I ask what it is that you want?" She took a step back and Eomer sighed.

"Merely some company, my lady, nothing more then that." She raised an eyebrow sceptically and he laughed. "I truly desire nothing more then your company, lady Castiel. I swear it upon my honour."

Finally she laughed as well and she joined him on the stone steps. They sat in silence for a little while as the stars became lighter and the moon travelled through the sky, illuminating the fields and the houses below them. She shivered slightly as the wind picked up and the next moment Eomer's warm fur lined cloak was around her shoulder as he murmured. "I was taught that the elves were immune to the cold."

"I have been wounded in the battle of Helms Deep and all my reserves to go healing that wound. I am only slightly cold, my lord but I thank you for your concern." She gifted him with a smile as she drew the cloak closer around herself.

The light that reflected in the eyes of the man beside her made her blush as she saw the way he looked at her. She finally tore her gaze away and looked at the fields, saying. "It is very beautiful out here. Do you come here often, my lord?"

"Call me Eomer please. I do not come here as often as I would like to, least of all with such stunning company as yourself. The fields before me are not the only thing that is beautiful, my lady."

"Call me Castiel then, Eomer. I thank you for the compliment but I am marrying to lord Legolas. It is not best to desire me." She gave him another smile and Eomer leaned closer, saying. "You are not married or bound to Legolas. I know this. You have only recently met him. He does not allow you out of his sight but for what reason, I cannot say."

"Eomer, I speak these words for your own safety. If Legolas does not defend my honour, my father certainly will. None can withstand him so I beseech you now to stop this. I am not to be a companion for one night. My bonding to you would benefit you beyond a doubt but you would be very foolish to try and anger my father. It is not wise." She placed a hand on his chest to stop him from coming closer.

"So it for my safety that you say this then, Castiel? Would your father not want for you to be happy?" He placed instead an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer, both not aware that somebody was watching from the shadows.

"He would but not with a mortal, Eomer…" She was suddenly stilled as Eomer kissed her very gently. Kissing a man was unlike anything she had ever done before. Where Legolas could be cold, Eomer was hot and warm and inviting. She moaned in the kiss as she struggled to break it.

Eventually she managed to push Eomer away and while rising she spoke clearly. "I do not know what you want of me, Eomer but I am sorry if I led you to believe that I am a free woman. I am not. I am married to Legolas. I am sorry…" With those words she fled, leaving Eomer alone.

The younger man dropped his head into his hands. "I shall only need to say this once, Eomer…" Legolas' cold voice had the man looking up again. "Stay away from her." With those low words Legolas left Eomer alone.

Castiel went back to her room immediately. She was soon followed by Legolas as the elf banged the door shut in the process. Castiel turned, put on her guard by the angry prince. "What is the matter with you?" She asked, slightly suspicious.

He regarded her with stormy blue eyes and said. "What would your father think if he saw you kissing a man?" His voice was detached of any emotions and sounded cool to her ears.

"The same of the fact that I was kissing an elf in the same room." She replied as she turned. The next moment Legolas had grabbed her around the waist and she cried out with the sudden pain. Her breathing caught in her throat as she could feel the inflaming travelling up and down her spine.

"I am sorry, Castiel, are you alright?" Concern now filled the blue eyes as Legolas supported her. She gasped for breath, leaning against him as she tried to control the pain. His arms closed around her in a soothing gesture as she bit her lip to prevent the tears from falling. "I am sorry, meleth nin, I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you…"

She pushed him away as her mind registered the endearment. "What did you call me?"

Legolas' face showed confusion until he remembered his slip of the tongue. "I called you meleth Nin." He whispered breathlessly and he hung his head as he saw the look in her eyes.

Her heart leaped in her chest at the endearment and stepped forward as if in a dream. Her fingers hooked underneath his chin and she raised it to meet his eyes. "Oh, Legolas" She could only whisper as she kissed him gently and as the arms closed around her once more, she felt happy.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	8. All I need to know

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is still set in Edoras. Let's begin. **

"I do not understand why she insist that she must spent time with him." Aragorn suppressed a grin as he heard Legolas' voice behind him. He could only guess what this was about. Eomer and Castiel had probably just walked past again.

"She is probably curious about the way the people in Rohan live." The man softly murmured. He met his friend's gaze with one of his own. He could barely suppress his laughter as he saw Legolas' face. If looks could kill then Eomer had passed from Middle Earth long ago.

"She is supposed to be married to me. You do not look at other men then if you are married." Legolas continued in the same annoyed tone. Legolas had been looking at Eomer and Castiel for some time now. Aragorn also knew that his friend was very annoyed with this turn of events.

"But the thing is, Mellon Nin, she is not married to you." Aragorn softly said as Legolas' eyes turned to his own and Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "That is beside the point, Aragorn."

"I think it is the point, Legolas. Why does it matter that she enjoys spending time with Eomer? To the world outside she is still married to you and that will be so until she returns to Rivendell. She longs to see the world. She has been since I met her all those years ago. Why do you begrudge her that?"

"I do not. I just wish to see her safe. Eomer is not interested in her in such a way and she will end up heartbroken." Legolas ran a hand through his hair. The elf growled when he saw that Eomer had raised her hand to brush some stray hairs away from Castiel's face. She smiled at the young man and at this Aragorn burst out laughing.

Legolas whirled around to face his friend. At the look on Legolas' face Aragorn really tried to stiffen his laughter but it was to no avail. The future king of Gondor doubled over and he held his sides in laughter, choking out. "You are in love with her."

Legolas' eyes widen and the elf stepped back as if he had received a blow before he said in a harsh whisper. "I am not!"

Aragorn managed to straighten himself slightly as he wiped the tears away from his eyes and said. "Oh, yes you are. You have fallen in love with your own wife. That is why you are jealous." He clasped his friend on the shoulder and Legolas turned away.

Aragorn sobered immediately and he gently turned his friend back to him. "You are falling in love with her, have you not?"

His sharp eyes searched those before him. Legolas' blue eyes were cast down and the elf was chewing on his lips nervously. He did not meet the eyes of his closest friend and swallowed thickly, afraid that Aragorn might judge him. Finally he spoke softly in the grey tongue, so soft that Aragorn could barely hear it. "She has not been out of my thoughts since I first laid eyes on her. I feel a fierce protection for her and not because she is of elven kind but a different kind of protection. I am falling quicker for her then I have ever thought myself falling for any elf. Yet I know nothing of her but I wish to know her better but she seems so closed."

"You are not really open either, Legolas. Both of you have been trained well by your sires. But you must tell her how you feel or else you might push her away if you pretend to be a submissive husband." Aragorn sighed and his gaze once more drifted to where Eomer and Castiel stood, still talking to one another.

Castiel allowed Eomer to push the hair away from her face. She smiled at the man, nodding when he finished his story. Legolas' voice had finally faded away but she had been stunned by the emotions in the normally blank voice. She had not dared to look at him and instead she had smiled at Eomer.

"Do you like horses? I know that all elves have a special way with horses and besides, in a matter of days we shall be travelling again. You cannot ride with Legolas any longer. I think it is best if you were to have your own horse." The man said softly.

She focussed upon him to frown. "Why is it so bad for me to ride with Legolas then? You obviously have an opinion about this matter so I implode you to speak freely." She kept her face blank and Eomer sighed before he took her by the elbow to take her a little bit further away.

She resisted the urge to shake herself loose but his touch send a chill through her body. "I have seen the way he looks at you. And you share his room and his horse; I just think it is unwise. He looks at you like you are a prized possession."

"And in what way do you look at me? Can you tell me your intend is honourable, Eomer?" She gently pulled herself loose, careful of the wound that still pained her. His eyes were smouldering as they bore into hers. "Why do you ask this? Have I threaded you with anything less then honour?"

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, saying. "If it is a match that you seek then you should seek elsewhere. I am not to be a companion for one night or for even a short time, Eomer. Too much would come out of it. My father would murder you if he found out. I would rather save you from that fate."

"And with Legolas this would not be so? He looks at you like he wishes to devour you!" The man said angrily and she allowed her arms to fall to her side. His face was a mask of fury and she sighed before meeting his gaze with one of her own, showing him that she was not so easily scared.

"It is different for the elves, Eomer. We go back to our woods and eventually we cross over the sea. Within this very lifetime we shall be a myth that you shall tell your children about. If Legolas desires me then he will tell me eventually. He will not act upon those feelings for he knows the cost of what such a coupling can do. We would be married in the ways of the elves. I will not marry without my father's consent."

"Then pray tell who is this amazing father of yours that you insist on saving me?" The younger man sneered and she felt a smile tug at her lips as she said.

"Lord Glorfindel, the Balrog slayer." Her voice was soft and only meant for his ears but he recoiled as if struck. "Do not say his name for I do not wish the others to know. Do you not see what it is that you yourself desire?"

"I do not desire you, Castiel. I just did not imagine that you would have such a powerful sire." Eomer stubbornly said as he ran a hand over his face. She covered up a snort at his statement.

She looked around in search for Legolas and found the elf disappearing through the open door. Her heart ached when she saw the way the elf quickly disappeared. She longed to go after him. She had not forgotten what he had called her and for some reason it did not seem like a part of the act that they were married.

"Please, I have to go now." She turned to walk away.

"You go after him now and you shall never be able to get rid of him, Castiel." He said. She turned to grace him with a mystified smile as she said. "I am not so sure I want to get rid of him, Eomer." She then quickened her steps to follow Legolas outside.

The fresh air was a balm to her nerves as she followed the woodland elf to wherever he was going. "Legolas?" She called out as he turned to her. The expression on his face was blank but he waited for her to catch up with him. He cocked his head to the side as she approached. "Can I help you with anything?"

She nearly flinched at the cold tone but instead grasped his hand and said. "I need to know something. Why did you call me meleth nin? Does it mean something special to you or was it just a part of our play?"

She found herself trembling slightly but Legolas turned his head away as he asked. "Why would you wish to know that?"

"For I wish to know so that I may not be wounded by you if I assume it is something when it might be another thing altogether." She took a deep breath before saying. "And I find myself wishing and hoping that you meant it and not that it was for play."

The elf's eyes bore into his own as he said. "Are you jesting with me?"

"I could never, Legolas. I find myself desiring to spent time with you and well to be frank, it scares me but it also excites me. I wish to know more." She tried to smile but was too nervous to.

"Could you fall in love with me?" The question came unexpected and she frowned before dropping her gaze, realizing that that was what it was. A strong hand underneath her chin forced her to meet Legolas' gaze and she found it had softened as he said. "Could you, Castiel?"

"Yes, I can, Legolas. I can fall in love with you." She whispered in a rush of hot breath. The smile that came to his lips was breathtaking and he held her tightly as he whispered in her hair. "Then it is all I need to know. What I said was not an act but the truth, Castiel, the naked truth."

She buried her face in his shoulder, grinning all the while and for a moment everything was right in their world.

**Please review and send some ideas. **


	9. Letting it slip by

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will take place in Dimholt in the Rohan camp when Elrond comes to see Aragorn. Let's begin. **

Castiel raised her hood as she looked about the campsite. There were many lights lid in the encampment below but they themselves were standing on a big ledge. A steep road led up to their camp and she did not wish to walk down that path with her horse.

The night was nearly moon less, darkness more heavily then only given by the waning of the day. The trees around them had been cut away to give room for the massive army that they had raised. Castiel wondered if they could defeat the army that currently held Minas Tirith in its grasp.

She only heard rumours about it, but the situation had been enough for Gandalf to leave on a hasty mission with Pippin. This had been the hobbits own fault for Pippin had found the Palantir that Gandalf had confisticated from Saruman, who had fallen high from grace. She had seen the weary look on the faces of Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf, not even to say anything about Merry, when they found Pippin.

The hobbit had told them nothing but both she and Legolas had felt the strong presence of the eye. It had taken every ounce of her reserve to hide herself from him. It had pained her greatly for her strength had not fully returned yet. The wound had nearly cost her, her life and she knew that it might take a long time before she was back as the elf she used to be.

She did not look forward to coming home after the war. Glorfindel was bound to be very angry with her and when her father was angry, he did not voice it out loud. There was a smouldering gaze that would surely pass her way when anyone mentioned her name of the fact that Elrond would probably say that Glorfindel could light a whole room full with candles with the heat radiating from him.

Glorfindel had been angry at her before but probably never anything like this. She snored at imagining his face when he learned that she had left. That must not have been a pretty sight.

She once more looked out into the valley before turned back towards the tent she shared with Eowyn. The two women had been chatting all day when they were riding close together and Castiel had asked Legolas if it had been alright if she shared a tent with Eowyn. The elf had given his consent, saying that as long as it was not Eomer then he was content.

A rider had arrived a few hours go but while he had seemed vaguely familiar she knew not who he was. She put it out of her mind as she walked past the fire where Eomer sat with his men. "Castiel?" Her name was called and she turned to find Eomer catching up with her.

"Yes, Eomer?" She asked softly. The light was too dim for her to see him properly. But she could see the smile on his face as he said. "It gladdens my heart to see that you are here as well…."

"Eomer, perhaps I have not made myself clear enough. I am married to Legolas. I think it is best if you do not try to persuade this further. It cannot be in the way that you wish for it, Eomer. I am sorry." She sighed before she walked away, not looking back.

It broke her heart more then she dared to admit but she steeled herself. She sighed mentally; if she had allowed this to go further then Eomer might even be more hurt. She had not even known what the man's intend was. She had seen the look he had given her and it frightened her. It frightened her because it had been the same look that she had sent Legolas' way in the past few weeks.

When the elf had called her meleth nin, her heart had wept with joy. Only her father had ever called her that but only when she had been wounded and he had been keeping a vigil by her bedside.

Her mind once more flew to Legolas and what she knew of the Mirkwood prince. She knew that the Silvan elves were stiff necked and arrogant sometimes. They did not easily accepted strangers and she knew why. Too long had the people of Thranduil fought the darkness without any aid from the other elven realms.

They did not have any magic rings to aid their realm against the darkness and when Dol Guldur in the south had been a constant source of darkness, the woods had begun to die. She had heard of it many times from Glorfindel.

Finally she managed to step into the tent. The tent was small but it was large enough for two cots to be placed on the ground for the two women to sleep upon. Her pack was lying at the end of the cot and with the weapons in it. Weapons that she needed desperately now she came face to face with the hooded figure in her tent.

She cursed out loud, wondering if she should take her changes and run. Yet she frowned when she thought that she probably would not get very far. "My, my, I did not know that the daughter of Glorfindel knew such soul langue."

The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end and she froze at the familiar voice. Yet she could not place it but she had heard it before. "How do you know my father?" She forced out, inching backwards to find some sorts of weapon.

She could not pretend now that Glorfindel was not her father for the stranger had seemed quite certain of his affairs. "For he has been one of my most trusted friends through out my life. When I first met him, he brought along a small Elfling with blond hair. Since then I have kept her safe when he asked me to."

The voice sounded sad now but Castiel relaxed immediately as she called out. "Elrond?" The figure reached up and pushed the hood back. It was indeed Elrond and the elven lord smiled at her, saying. "I am so glad that you are safe, my dear."

"But how did you get here?" She moved closer, accepting the embrace that Elrond offered her. She rested her head for a moment on the half elf's shoulder, comforted by his presence in more ways then one. Elrond had acted as her father on several public occasions when it would be too dangerous for Glorfindel to claim her. Like on her coming of age ceremony when she had to choice her profession. She knew Glorfindel had been very proud of her when she finally said that she wanted to be a warrior.

He had given her the necklace that she wore now. "I came here to give Aragorn news of Arwen and to bring him Anduril, flame of the West. I also bring you word of your sire."

Elrond pulled back to look her in the eye and said softly while his arms still held her by the shoulders. "He is asking for you to return with me if you are able. This is the last change that we may get to travel to Rivendell before the forces close in around us. The riders of Rohan leave for war and Aragorn must travel another path. Events have been set into motion that cannot be denied any more."

She sighed, breaking lose of the easy grasp that Elrond held her in and walked to the bed. Castiel sat down and hid her face in her hands for a moment as she said. "I wish it were so easy, Elrond. I cannot simply return anymore. Too much has happened. I have a duty to these people and to myself to see the end of this war."

"That may be so but think of what Glorfindel will do if you were to fall in this war? If Sauron regains the ring, I will not hesitate to send my children over the sea. The passage to the west cannot be held open then and many of the elves shall be forced to flee. Glorfindel himself will fight, but you already know this. Glorfindel has told you so. For what do you stay behind, Castiel? Is it worth disobeying your father for?" Elrond looked at her rather with pity and she steeled herself.

She met his gaze without flinching and said. "I stay behind for love. I went to war because I believed that I could fight. I should have died that day but I did not, Elrond. I still walk this earth. Glorfindel understands this. He knows that I cannot abandon the people now. Even when I can barely fight."

"You were wounded in the battle?" Elrond stood closer but she had seen that he had looked away first. "Yes, I was slashed across my back. Riding and fighting still pain me." She hid a smile, knowing that Elrond could not persuade her to come with him if she did not want to.

"Allow me to see?" Elrond came closer and she nodded, relieved for the elven lord was still the greatest healer in Middle Earth.

Elrond gently removed the bandages, hissing softly when the filthy wraps did not come off very easily. The wound had nearly cost her life and now he wondered if some divine intervention had aided her. She could have died easily then as Aragorn could have.

The wound had closed and healed well; considering the circumstances but Elrond could understand that the blade had sliced through the layers of muscles as well. That would take time to heal, more so then skin. She had been very lucky to have been near Gandalf, for without the aid of the wizard, she would have died.

Elrond cleaned the wound, gently rewrapping it after he put some ointment on to prevent any infections from forming. "It will heal but the scar shall not be pretty, Castiel. Is there any way possible for me to persuade you to come back with me? Glorfindel shall not be happy."

Castiel rose and she looked at him with those green eyes as she said. "But he will understand, Elrond. If the Valar will permit it, I shall see you at the end of the war. If not, then bear my love to my sire and beg him for forgiveness. Tell him that I stay behind for a change of perhaps only once in a lifetime."

Castiel appeared sad and Elrond reached out to place on hand on her cheek as he said. "Very well then. Be careful, my dear. I will give the news to Glorfindel. May the Valar keep you safe."

She nodded, a last fleeting love before Elrond was gone. Castiel felt tears sting her eyes as she thought of the change she had allowed slipping by. To go home and be reunited with her father but she would have regretted it more if she had not stayed behind. She stayed behind for Legolas, for the change that might be given to them.

She collected her weapons just as a soft hand touched her upon the back. She spun around, weapon raised high as she found herself looking in Aragorn's face. The man was dressed for battle and she wondered about that different road that he was to take. "I see that you remain behind. Elrond could not persuade you to stay behind then. If you are willing, and mind you, this road shall be dangerous, and then travel further with us."

"What road do you travel then?" She asked, stepping outside with him as she took her pack with her.

"The paths of the dead." And no matter the hope on Legolas' face, she could not shake the feeling of dread.

**Trouble ahead. So what should happen? Please review. The next update will be in the next month because I am going on vacation. **


	10. Paths of the dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is the paths of the dead. Let's begin. **

The dead kept their secret places well. It was said that none would or could escape unchanged from the places where the dead lingered. The people before her knew this and yet they went willingly. Castiel looked up when a chilling wind ruffled her blond locks. High rocks rose around her, keeping the people at bay that should not enter.

The wind howled softly and the few trees that stood close by swayed. The horses whinnied softly and Legolas urged his horse faster, much to the annoyance of Gimli who was strangely silent. Aragorn rode ahead, his silence a beacon to they did not have to turn back.

Castiel swallowed thickly but she urged her horse faster as well, allowing it to follow Legolas' horse. The elf prince glanced her way and she forced a smile on her face. "Are you unhappy that you came along? You could have gone home to Glorfindel."

"To return home is no longer an option to me. I will face my father's anger when this war is over, for good or for bad." She sighed, knowing Glorfindel's anger would not be a nice thing to face.

The golden warrior was usually reversed and hard to read but when he was angry it seemed like the very air around him shimmered with his rage. His blue eyes sparkled to the colour of thunderstorms and the light in Valinor that always shone through his eyes had suddenly increased.

Glorfindel was hard to ignore when he was happy but when he was angry it seemed like the whole of Rivendell held its breath. Castiel knew that she was as stubborn as her father was and therefore many times they had clashed. She was too much like him and it had done her no good.

She sighed once more, wondering if Glorfindel would have gone after her if things were not as dangerous. The Dark Lord had not forgotten him and any connection to him might be fatal. She startled when she felt a warm hand on her own hand. The gloved hand connected to a mail covered wrist and Gimli, son of Gloin said to her with a smile. "I am sure that lord Glorfindel loves you, Castiel. He would be proud to know that his daughter fought in a war. I am sure his anger will diminish when he sees you again."

She smiled at the dwarf, green eyes sparkling and Gimli blushed, hiding his gaze. "Thank you, Gimli. I am sure it will work out well in the end." She turned her gaze more to the right to find Legolas looking at her.

A sudden feeling to kiss the elven prince came over her and she ducked her gaze. Why did these feelings assault her so much? They confused her, leaving her shuddering when they passed. She could not fall in love with Legolas or Legolas with her. Why would the Mirkwood prince want her anyway?

She bowed her head, focussing upon her horse. She did desire Legolas; there was no doubt about it. He was so different from the elves in Rivendell. He was used to fighting the darkness without the aid of magic rings or anything else alike.

Yet the elf was full of light, his blue eyes seemingly caught the colours around them. The sun kissed blond hair was soft as silk as was any elven hair yet it seemed like it made him stand out even more. The blue eyes sparkled with the smile that she had come to known and love.

Legolas was looking forward once more and it seemed time stood still for the eternally youthful looking prince. Yet one could see the passing of centuries in the elven eyes. But he was still young, still full of hope and he was so unlike her father.

Quick to anger and loving at the same time. Gentle when he needed to be but quick to defend his friends or loved ones. He was passionate and he demanded it of those around him. She knew that loving him would mean to lose herself fully and give herself fully to him.

Castiel glanced at Legolas and she wondered if she could give herself to him. She had never done so and it frightened her. Yet as she gathered her courage, she took a deep breath, knowing what she had to know of the prince.

The hours passed slower still but she was determent to say what she had to say to Legolas tonight. She needed to know an answer so if she was correct in her assumptions that she need not bother with getting to know the prince better.

Finally they made camp, the last camp that they would make underneath the starry sky. Gimli managed to get a low fire going with the wood they had collected. The trees around them were dead but it would not be very well to burn them. They would draw towards their camp different and evil things. Thing less foul then in Mordor but foul enough that they did not want them close.

Aragorn paced the length of the floor, his nervousness getting the better of him as he tried to form a plan to go through the mountain. Yet those who looked to him could see that the man was not thinking further then the actual mountain as if Aragorn was afraid that they could not go through the mountain.

Legolas was standing close to the horses, who fidgeted with nervousness at being so close to the paths of the dead. The Mirkwood elf was speaking in a low voice to them, calming them with touching upon the flanks and the velvet noses.

She went to join the other elf, hoping that their voices would not be overheard by Gimli and Aragorn. She was not sure how she would react when she would get an answer. If the answer was the wrong one, well she might want to go away but she could not go back alone. There was no going back now.

So she steeled her mind, her thread becoming lighter and more confident as she walked to join Legolas. She placed her hand on Arod's nose, the horse snorting softly as the dark eyes landed on. The horse sniffed at her hand, pushing it with his nose as if to ask for something to eat.

She felt a smile tug at her lips and searched the pockets of her tunic for something to eat. Only a small piece of bread remained and the horse ate it willingly, happily chewing it up. "If he is given something every time he snorts, then he is the fattest horse in Middle Earth."

Legolas reached one slender hand up to brush the horse's ears. Arod flickered his ears and he nudged the male elf with his nose, catching him in the middle of his chest. "I am not sure if Arod would be very fat. He is not the only horse well cared for. I am sure that you care for your own horse well."

"Arod is my own horse. The one I rode from Mirkwood is still in Rivendell and I believe it is quite happy to be there. There are many horses in Mirkwood that I can use. I hand picked some myself and trained them when I had the time to do so. Arod was a gift from Eomer."

If Legolas felt any remorse about Eomer, it did not show in his eyes or voice. The prince continued to smile as if they were discussing something as simple as the weather. Looking at the handsome elf beside her, Castiel knew that the moment was now or never. She had to know.

"Legolas, there is something I need to know. You may not have an answer for me but there is something I need to tell you. It might seem soon but if you allow me to speak freely, I would be very happy. I must ask of you not to interrupt me then and to wait until I finish speaking for I am afraid that I am not able to summon my courage once more if I am interrupted." She took a deep breath, looking at Legolas who was regarding her with an open curiosity.

"Go ahead then, my lady. I shall not interrupt you." He bowed briefly, earning himself a laugh from her.

"Lately I find myself feeling strange feelings when I look at you. I do not really know how to describe them without embasarring myself. I may be wrong but I think that sometimes you look at me with; well what it seems is a look of desire. I could just be imagine things because I would like for you to look at me with desire for that is how I find myself looking at you. But I think it is more then desire that I feel for you. I am falling in love with you." Finally she took a deep breath, seeing the blank face of the elf before her was nearly her undoing.

Yet she kept silent, her green eyes trained on the elf before her. Legolas revealed nothing of what he was feeling or thinking and the silence between them became heavier with each passing moment.

Legolas did not move and the very air around them seemed to still as she gazed at him. He was looking at her with those blue eyes that revealed nothing and she finally broke the stillness to say. "I am sorry, Legolas. I assumed things that are not here. I am sorry for wasting your time."

She turned when his hand caught her arm. She took a deep breath past the lump in her throat and forced the burning feeling in her eyes away as she turned to face him. He had listened patiently to her and she could only return the favour, even if she did not wish to be here or hear it.

"Would you say these words in front of Glorfindel as well?" The question caught her off guard but she nodded, voicing her thoughts. "Yes, I would. But it depends on what we could become."

"What do you feel that we could become, Castiel?"

"I think that we can become a lot of things. I do not know if we are meant to be lovers, Legolas, but I willing to lay everything on the line, even risk my father's disproval to find out. My feelings for you are strong enough to leave me terrified. I am afraid that I can lose my heart to you but I want to know if what I am getting in return is worth my sacrifice."

The hand that stroked her hair startled her but she smiled when she saw the softness of his gaze as it passed over her face. "I cannot offer you a safe life, Castiel. I demand of those who think they love me to walk side by side with me. To live in the good and the bad times with me and to not shun themselves away. Do you think you can do that, regardless of my feelings?" His voice was hard as steel.

She took a moment to think, saying. "Yes, I can and more importantly I want to. I do not want to shun away my love for you for if you accept my love, you need to accept me as well."

The hand travelled down to rest upon her cheek and she relaxed into the warmth. Yet her eyes remained fixed upon Legolas' face. The smile that had swayed countless maidens was there but finally he said. "I have told you before that I am falling in love with you. My feelings have not changed, only grown stronger. If you are willing, then I wish to exploit these feelings."

She only smiled and then leaned against him, resting her head against his chest for a moment. She did not dare to do anymore but when she felt his arms close around her, she was happy.

**Hope you liked it. Please send some ideas and review of course. **


	11. Passing through dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any more ideas then please post them. Let's begin. **

The paths of the dead were for the dead only and those the dead suffered the past would pay the price. The shadows that played along their torches as they walked the many tunnels in search of the dead were frightening.

Castiel steeled her mind, there were many foes that she had never faced before but she would not back down now. There was no way back anyway. She sighed and her eyes sought out Legolas, find comfort in the closeness of the prince. Gimli walked behind her, torch in hand and commenting that he was not fearful. Yet she could see the in the quick glimpses that he shot backwards that he was not at ease in the tunnels.

The next moment Legolas paused and she could feel his hand passing on her leg as he glanced backwards and waited for Gimli to catch up. "Something is following us, do you feel it?"

She locked her eyes with him, allowing her senses to tell her what was around them. There were whispers of something in the air that not even Legolas' keen eyes could see. She could feel it passing close by and she shivered.

Her eyes met Legolas and the prince smiled confidently, saying. "They cannot harm us, Castiel. We shall soon be out of here."

She could only nod as she followed him, feeling his hand close around her own as she walked after him. She blinked in the sudden strong light of the torches as they came to what seemed like a vault. Looking around, her hand immediately went to the dagger she kept at her belt.

She could feel the presence of the dead close by. Yet there seemed to be more then one and she circled around to try and find them. A sudden gust of wind blew the torches out and they found themselves in darkness thicker then what all of them had seen so far.

She walked backwards, taking out the dagger in her hand. She bumped against Aragorn and the man reached backwards for her hand. "It is I, Estel." She quickly called out, feeling the top of Gimli's helmet on her other hand. Legolas was standing on her right side so all of them were facing one direction.

She could feel the dead closing in and she heard rather then saw Aragorn take out his sword. She turned to face her enemies, not knowing if they would attack. Legolas had an arrow notched and Gimli's axe was heavy in the dwarf's hands but she knew that would be ready to defend their friend and king if he failed.

"_You dare to come into the realm of the dead? __You, whose sire passed through dead, dare to come here and challenge us to allow you passage?" _

She shivered as the unexpected voice came, taunting her. Her eyes snapped to the king of the dead who stood to challenge Aragorn, sword raised as the man called upon the power of his linage. She could see Anduril glittering in his hand, recognizing the power that flooded through Aragorn's veins.

Finally the king struck, Aragorn easily blocking the attack with his own sword. She felt a grin pull at her lips as she looked at the fight. _"My father passed through dead and lives to tell the tale. You shall suffer us to pass for not only my father came home changed. I come from the undying lands and I shall pass through your halls, changed or unchanged, it matters not." _

"_The life-force that is within you is strong as is the light of Valinor. But you shall be changed in more ways then one. For outside our gates the sea awaits. Do you think that you can ignore the call of sea?" _

She heard the voice fade away as the king of the dead stepped aside, giving Aragorn passage. Legolas walked forward, Gimli close behind him and Castiel took one last moment to gaze back before she walked after her companions, craving the daylight.

It seemed like those minutes flew by until they stood outside, panting from their run through the tunnels. Castiel blinked in the suddenly strong light as Aragorn sank down upon his knees. She could see the black corsair ships sailing on the Anduin. She stalked forward, standing next to Aragorn as her eyes spotted the pirates on the ships easily. "We are not yet too late, Estel. What more did Elrond tell you?"

She looked down to see the confused man blinked up at her, Legolas standing close behind him. "How did you know that Elrond came to me?" He demanded suddenly, getting to his feet and using the small difference in height. She had seen this display before when Aragorn was confused. The man would demand answers from his men when he finally lost his temper.

"For Elrond came to me as well." She softly countered and she watched as the man deflated, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "I am sorry, Castiel. I forgot that Elrond came to you as well. Elrond said that the only possible change for us to save Minas Tirith is to overpower those ships and make use of them."

"But how will you do so when we are with 4 people and those pirates have a whole army?" Gimli snorted as he asked the question, looking at Aragorn as the man smiled at him and looked behind the dwarf. "For we are not alone, Gimli."

The dwarf swallowed thickly as he felt the army of the dead pass, their king standing close to Aragorn. The man turned around to face the greenish ghost. "You will fight for us?"

"Yes, we will fight. If you will set us free afterwards." The king spoke in a soft whisper but it carried far. "You have my word as heir of Isildur." Aragorn extended the hand that he had placed over his heart, at that the ghost could only nod.

Together they made their way down to the docks were the ships would meet them. The ships soon sailed past, the four companions standing guard before them. The pirates were stunned when the ghost army overtook the ships, trapping those who could be caught and slaying the rest.

They boarded the ship, quickly settling sail to Minas Tirith. Castiel stood at the back, finding weariness seeping away from her as if the wind was blowing it away. She took a deep breath and looked out at the dark waters for a moment, trying to find some measurement of peace for now.

Strong arms were wrapped around her waist and she leaned back contently against a strong and warm chest. She placed her hands on Legolas' hands where it rested on her stomach. "You seem distracted today, Legolas." She murmured softly, looking over her shoulder at the elf.

"I heard the cries of a gull today." The just as soft murmured reply came and she turned around to look into the haunting blue eyes. "The lady Galadriel warned me that if I got to close to the sea I would find peace no more in Middle Earth. She warned me but I did not heed it and now I shall know peace no more."

There was such anguish in the soft voice of the fair prince that she felt like weeping. "You shall know peace once more, Legolas. There are other ways of knowing peace, Mellon Nin. I have seen the white isle and I know the longing to sail but we have a war to fight and if it should end for good or for bad, I cannot say."

Her fingers traced on the soft suede tunic until Legolas caught them. She raised her eyes to meet the gentle smile on his lips as he asked. "Do you mean that there is a future for us?"

The blue eyes lid up with hope and she felt a smile pull at her own lips. "I have never denied that there was a change for us, Legolas. I hope that there will be a change for us." She could feel the prince's arms tighten as he said, crushing her to him.

"I will make a change for us." She buried her face in the soft, silky tunic, trying to hide a smile. "I would be happy if you did." She murmured as her face was tilted upwards and Legolas kissed her. She opened her mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue in.

Moaning into the kiss, she could feel him deepening it and a sense of peace spread through her body. Finally they broke apart when the need for breathing became too dire and she leaned against him as Legolas softly said. "We should rest. There will be a big battle ahead of us soon."

She walked after Legolas and together they found rest easily but neither of them knew that problems awaited them in the city of Minas Tirith in the form of an angry father.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. So next chapter will be a confrontation with Glorfindel so tell me what you want to see. **


	12. Glorfindel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will be a**** confrontation with Glorfindel. I think most everyone has watched the movie or read the books, so I am not going into the battle details here. This chapter will take place after the battle. **

Castiel rushed through the destroyed city in search of kingsfoil for Aragorn himself had given her this task while he and Gandalf worked hard to save Eowyn and Faramir. The shield maiden had fallen when she destroyed the witch king, the leader of the Nazgul.

Castiel shivered when she had remembered that it had been her father who had predicted that no man could destroy the witch king. Now it had come true at last and the world had been rid of a great evil.

She had seen Legolas only briefly but he had promised her that they would spend time later, after everything had settled and they were allowed to rest. Elrohir and Elladan had arrived together with the company of the Dunedain. With them another elf traveled but had disappeared before she could greet him.

She had kept to the shadows, trying to make herself useful, when Elrohir stopped her and asked if she was alright. She could only smile before she rushed out again to find more kingsfoil in the destroyed city.

Leaping lightly over the rocks that littered the floor, she stopped to offer small words of comfort to the dying. There was nothing more she could do for them, so her main objective was to try to help keep alive those who stood the best chance of surviving.

After the army of the dead had been released she heard the cry of a gull, and memories of her mother suddenly flooded her mind. She had not seen her mother in over 3000 years and she missed her. She had missed the female influence in her life. Lady Celebrian, the daughter of a dear friend, had been kind and loving to her but it was not the same. Sometimes she envied Arwen when she watched how Celebrian doted upon her; Castiel had acted as a bigger sister to the evenstar of their people.

Glorfindel seemed to have had noticed her distraction and the longing look in her eyes, for suddenly he would not leave her side for days without end. She had welcomed the change to be with her father. Most of the inhabitants of Rivendell, ignorant of the true relationship of father and daughter, had wondered if Glorfindel would soon marry for they had been seen together many times. But then everything had returned to normal and the rumours died away as well.

She stepped inside the houses of healing then went to find Gandalf. The wizard soon saw her and she shook her head, indicating that no kingsfoil could be found. 

"We have already found some. It is not much but it will be enough. Get some rest, my dear, there is nothing more to be done here," he told her. 

She nodded, wanting to ask him where Legolas was but knew it would be too obvious. She suddenly felt the weariness catch up with her as she struggled to remain awake. She looked around and shifted the weapons on her back, feeling the bandages stretch. She knew she would probably need to change them later. 

The wound had been healing well but her strength had not yet fully returned, reminding her daily how close she had come to dying. With one hand she felt he reassuring weight of the bow on her back. Legolas had loaned it to her and she was glad to have the weapon close. The dagger that hung by her side had been returned to her by Gandalf, the wizard easily recognizing Glorfindel's crest upon the blade. 

She walked on, ignoring the ache that had settled in her back. On the way up to the citadel where she had a room she had to take a moment to rest against a half destroyed wall. She longed for a hot bath and a quiet hour to read before she would meet Legolas. She sighed as she thought of the long walk up but there was no other choice; she could not sleep here and the reward when she got there was too great.

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her abdomen and dragged her backwards as an equally strong hand clamped over her mouth so that she could not cry out. She struggled hard but found that the strength of her assailant was too overpowering. The person knew how to hold her so that she could not break free.

"Hush up! You will come with me quietly for we need to speak to one another." 

The whispered voice in her ear sounded familiar but she could not quite place it in her panic clouded mind. Finally she resisted the urge to fight and concentrated on trying to discover who was guiding her along as the soft footfalls could belong to any of the firstborn. She focused upon the hands, glancing down at one that held her at her waist. She thought she recognized that hand but did not feel entirely confident, never-the-less she held onto that one grain of hope and relaxed just the tiniest of bits.

Finally they came to a place that seemed to suit the purposes of the other elf and she was gently released. She took a deep breath then started forward, knowing what it meant if it was really the person that she thought and hoped it was. She turned, eyes widening when she saw the other fair elf. He was tall and broadly built, and his blue eyes flashed when at last he smiled. His blond hair was tied back from his face in a thick braid which showed off his  
elven features. He was dressed in armour and a dark blue cloak, which she had given him, fell over his shoulders and down his back. 

As she tried to deal with her emotions, she glanced around at their location. They were up high in the citadel; she had not even realized they had walked that far. The city spread below them and if she focused, she could see the destroyed city of Osgiliath far away.

Finally she released the one word that she wanted to say. "Ada?"

Glorfindel finally nodded and released a shaky breath as he walked closer. He unstrapped the weapons from her back, laid them on the ground and pulled  
her into a hearty embrace. 

She melted against her father, trying not to weep as she felt relief coarse through her. The sense of safety made her feel like a small elfling again but he only tightened his grip. She finally pushed away, knowing Glorfindel wanted to talk to her. 

The balrog slayer regarded her with a gentle expression on his face, pure happiness radiating from him. 

"Ada, I still have to tell you why I had to leave," she began. 

Glorfindel's expression hardened and he crossed his arms over his chest. Looking at her, he nodded for her to continue. 

"I could not stay behind when everyone else was fighting. I meant only to fight at Helms Deep but then I was injured and Gandalf did not deem it safe for me to remain behind. He knew who I was from the first glance. Since then he and Prince Legolas have kept me safe." 

"I know who Legolas is, Castiel. You need not tell me. And since when are you his wife?" There was a hint of anger in Glorfindel's voice and she knew that her father was close to losing control. 

"Since we arrived in Edoras, Adar. As a lone maiden elf, I would be in danger. But Legolas said I was his wife before I could think of anything to say. He said it to protect my honour. They do not know who my sire is." She did not move from her spot even as Glorfindel came closer. 

He gripped her hard by the arm and said, "The one time you escape me and you get married!"

"I did no such thing. I am still yours, Adar. I am not married at all." 

"So the kisses you bestowed upon him were false as well? I know what I have heard, Castiel. You should know better then to lie to your father. I have raised you for 3000 years and I thought you knew better than this." 

"You have stood in the shadows for most of those years, Glorfindel. Do you wish for me to stand there as well? I tell you that I shall not do so! Those kisses were not false for they meant something to me."

She had seen the shock and hurt in his blue eyes when she had called him Glorfindel. He was used her calling him by his name in public but in private she had always called him  
Ada.

She stood tall, clenching and unclenching her fist a few times and Glorfindel drew closer. She stood her ground but when the golden elf raised his hand, her fear spiked. Would he strike her?

He only laid his hand on her cheek and softly said, "Nay, my child. I want for you to live your life in the open for you deserve so much more. But the one time that you leave on your own you get injured. I am afraid of losing my only daughter, Castiel."

She covered his hand with her own and answered, "You will never lose me, Adar. I will always be your daughter but I cannot go back to that sheltered life. Not when I have tasted so much more."

"You are in love." It was not a question but a statement and she could see Glorfindel's gentle smile. She could only nod, breaking the intense stare they shared to blush. She rested her head against Glorfindel's shoulder and as she knew he would, his strong arms wrapped her in a light embrace.

"Who is it?" He softly asked, not a hint of scorn in his voice but she could hear a small sigh escaping.

"Legolas." The name hung between them. She imagined that he would be angry and would tense up but no such thing happened. 

"I was afraid something like this had happened when Elrond returned alone. He did not wish to say anything to me but I knew that only I myself might be able to persuade you to come home with me."

"Is that why you are here then? To take me back home?" She looked up at him as he cocked his head to the side. 

He sighed and said, "Never have I made you do something against your will and I will not now start. If you wish to remain then so be it. But do not think that I will allow you to court Legolas this easily. He must prove himself worthy of you. There will be no more stolen kisses in the dark, Castiel. He must lay claim like all suitors. I am here now and that means that some rules have to be set."She blushed when he laughed suddenly and then softly whispered in her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Introduce me to him, my daughter so that I may instil some fear into the Prince of Mirkwood."

"Adar, do not be mean!" She cried out, looking up at him. The same laugh as before escaped him again. "I am never mean, my Castiel."

She pulled him along until they came to the courtyard where Legolas would be waiting. Castiel was gently pushed forward and she glanced back to Glorfindel as he remained standing and waiting in the shadows. She turned and soon spotted Legolas as the elven prince turned to her. The smile she saw on his fair face took her breath away and she smiled herself. She allowed him to take her arm but when he tried to pull her towards him so that he could kiss her she resisted. He frowned wanting to ask what was wrong when Glorfindel's voice  
suddenly rang out.

"It seems that the Prince of Mirkwood has taken a liking to my daughter!"

She witnessed first surprise then understanding dawn on Legolas' face. She was glad when her beloved merely squeezed her hands. Glorfindel walked over, stood behind his daughter and placed his own hands on her shoulders."Lord Glorfindel." Legolas nearly bowed but Glorfindel shook his head before he gave a stern reply.

"Young elf, you know the ways of courtship and these will not be any different then the ones stated before. Even when there is a war to fight. You will not bind with her unless you have both my and your father's consent. Is that understood?" When Legolas nodded, Glorfindel released her, pausing to whisper in her ear.

"I think you know the appropriate time to stop before Legolas gets too flustered." She blushed fiercly but stepped toward Legolas as her took her hand. She turned her head to see Glorfindel walking away and she sent a smile his way, thankful that he had been there, and in the future would no longer hide in the shadows.  
**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas.**


	13. Mussings at night

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Lord of the Rings.  
**

**  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. All ideas are welcome. Let's begin.**   
Castiel shifted restlessly in the bed that she occupied. She turned onto her back carefully, after she heard the soft rustling of papers being turned from within the sitting room. She had left her door slightly ajar. Together, the whole of the Fellowship had been given rooms in the citadel of Minas Tirith, where all shared one sitting room.

She heard the soft murmurs of conversation between Legolas and Glorfindel, and smiled as she realized that inside that particular room were two elves she loved. Both golden elves had much in common. She knew that Glorfindel was acquainted with Legolas from a previous time when the younger prince had came to Imlandris.

She turned on her side and listened to the conversation for a little while, when she heard Glorfindel's soft voice ask, "She was wounded in the battle for Helms Deep? Elrond told me this but he never said how severe." 

She raised herself slightly wondering what Legolas would say. Soon she heard him reply just as softly, "Yes, she nearly lost her life. Only by the quick assistance of Mithrandir was she healed. I believe that her full strength has not yet returned but perhaps she will soon be able to travel for a longer period again. I know that she risked much by coming here and defying you, my lord."   
She could hear the gentle rustling of Glorfindel's clothing, a sigh and then elven lord spoke. "Yes, she risked much but I should have seen it coming. I have known my daughter for many years now and I knew that she wanted to leave my protection. Yet I never imagined that she would actually attempt to do so, especially in this way." She could hear the soft laughter of her father. 

Legolas must have rose for the next moment she heard the prince say softly, "With your leave, I shall retire to my room. I bid you good evening, Lord Glorfindel." 

"Good night, Legolas." The Balrog Slayer replied with obvious affection. Before she managed to untangle herself from the blankets, she heard a door close in the other room. With a quick glance at herself to make sure she was decently attired, Castiel fully opened her door and walked into the sitting room. 

Glorfindel was reading in front of the fire, sitting in obvious comfort in one of the big cosy chairs. She sat opposite of him and curled her bare feet underneath herself. The older elf lifted his head, smiled at her, then gently chided, "If you walked in here a few moments ago dressed like that I am not so sure Legolas would able to speak." 

She blushed deep red and looked down; trying to pull on the tunic that she was wearing. It was long enough that it covered her tights but it was tight, clinging to her body. Glorfindel laughed softly as he leaned back in his seat. 

He loved teasing his daughter. It had began when she had been but a small elfling and he had teased her about her first male friend. She had become angry at him and had fled to the bedroom, crying her eyes out. He looked at her fondly; she had changed much since those days. Yet she still looked like that small child to him sometimes, like now. She met his gaze without blushing or flinching and said, "You promised that you would not tease Legolas, must I tell Elrond, Ada?" 

He chuckled as he answered. "Nay, child. I promised I would not tease the prince and I do not. I am teasing you actually, for I can tease you. It is my right as a father." Castiel shifted restlessly against the cramp in her back.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed as he gestured with his hand for her to come to him. "Are you feeling alright?" 

For the briefest of moments Castiel considered lying to her father; then she saw the worried look on his face, concern deeply etching his normally fine features. He was aware of her pain and unable to ease her suffering. She answered, "Merely a cramp, Adar. My strength has not yet recovered from the ordeal." 

Glorfindel sat up straighter and held one arm out for her. She abandoned her warm seat and joined him at his feet. He ran gentle hands through her hair and she relaxed in her father's presence. "How long were you awake when Legolas and I was speaking?"  
She turned her head to look at him and he smiled at her. "Long enough, Ada. I heard everything that you said to Legolas. I am glad that you were not too harsh with him." The hand on her shoulder tightened and she savored the moment, once more taking comfort in his reassuring presence. 

Castiel had never been away from Glorfindel like this before. She had spent some days apart from him, but never very far away or for any extended periods of time. Yet this experience had changed her perspective of her world, and she knew that she never wanted to go back to her old life. She never wanted to live so sheltered ever again. 

"Ada, I am going to go for a walk. Sleep seems to elude me this evening." She rose gracefully, careful not to put her full weight on her back at once. 

Glorfindel looked up at her with an unreadable expression on his face before he replied. "Be careful, my daughter." She knowingly smiled. He would never have allowed her to walk alone before but now it seemed that he had changed. 

He nodded, watching as she slipped back into her rooms to pull on a pair of leggings. He had an idea of what she was going to do. He had seen Legolas and Castiel whisper together as the fellowship shared a light dinner. Yet he would catch them later. He hid the smirk that was threatening to break out. This was the most fun part about being a father. 

Castiel walked the corridors quickly, slipping out into the garden. She wondered if Legolas had gone through with their plan. She smiled when she saw the candle standing on the balcony of his room. After she quickly looked around to discern if anyone was there, she stopped near the base of the tree that was growing outside and beneath Legolas' quarters. 

It was very easy to for Castiel to reach Legolas' balcony. She ignored the pain in her back and swung herself up on the first and lowest branch, slowly and carefully going higher and higher. She looked up as a gentle hand brushed her shoulder. Grinning, she met the mischievous blue eyes that sparkled with happiness. 

She accepted Legolas' hand as the wood elf easily pulled her up along side of himself. Soon they were standing on the balcony. "I was wondering if you were coming since Glorfindel has chosen to spend his night in the sitting room." 

"Ada knows that I am out for a walk. No doubt he shall soon be pounding on your door, Legolas." Castiel smiled as the prince paled slightly. "Do not worry, he will not try to harm you but merely frighten you." 

"Well I can state with enough confidence that facing an angry Glorfindel is not really something I would very much enjoy!" The prince wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his forehead against her own, smiling gently. 

"Then what would you enjoy?" 

Her words were a whispered breath against his lips as he lowered them to hers and softly said, "To kiss you." With those words his lips were upon her own and she wrapped both her arms around his neck, feeling a passion rise within her blood. 

When Legolas' tongue traced her lower lip, she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. When the need for breathing became too dire, they broke away. Soon they were sitting on the thick railing of the balcony. Castiel was sitting in between Legolas' legs, leaning contently back against the prince's chest as they stared up at the stars that were visible. 

"It seems strange that there is still a war going on when everything seems so peaceful." She softly murmured. 

She could feel Legolas' hand tighten around her own as the prince finally forced out, "Yes, but tomorrow we shall hold a council of war. After that, we most likely will march to Mordor to challenge the Dark Lord. If Frodo is still alive, Aragorn wants to offer him the best chance that we may have." Legolas sighed, wrapping his other arm around Castiel's waist. 

"You will prevail." 

"We may not. You know yourself the risks of battle and how easily the odds can be turned against us. The dark lord has countless creatures that are still hidden in Mordor beyond the black gate, nor has he even released his full power yet. I do not know if we shall escape alive, meleth nin." 

"I will not be able to convince my father to let me fight. He will want for me to remain in the city. Even were I to follow you, I still would not be able to fight if Glorfindel is there." She sighed, knowing that this might be the last time that he could hold her like this. 

"I know, Castiel. I am happy to have known you and for the chance that was given to us. I do hope when this war is over and we prevail that we may have another chance." There was not regret in Legolas' voice. The prince knew the dangers as a warrior and he knew the odds were against them. 

"I will be there for you when we win this war, Legolas." She fell silent, unable to tell him truly what she was feeling. He nudged her gently and she turned back to look at him with a slight smile and answered. "I can love you, prince of Mirkwood. I know that you are stubborn and can be very annoying but you are kind and generous. You have shown me a different life and for that I am grateful. I will be here when we win this war for I would like the chance to see you in a time when there is peace." 

"I promise you that if there is a way for me to come back to you I will do so. But you must promise me, I know that we are not that close yet, but should I fall, that you will find a reason to live. I do not want you to mourn for me." One hand went underneath her chin and she met his gaze calmly. 

"I cannot promise that, Legolas. You are my friend and regardless of what you may mean to me, I will mourn your passing should you not return again to me." When she saw the smile appear on the fair face before her, she leaned in once more to kiss him. They stayed like that for quite some time, oblivious to Glorfindel who stood watching in the doorway with a small smile on his face, happy that his daughter had found somebody to love in these uncertain times.

**Please review and send some ideas. **


	14. Saying goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If anybody has any ideas please let me know. So  
this is the goodbye between Legolas and Castiel as the last armies march  
towards Gondor. Let's begin.**

"You are not going." Glorfindel hissed in a low voice to his daughter. Castiel stood her ground, not quivering under her father's hard gaze. His normally kind blue eyes had hardened to steel and matched her green eyes without a flinch. The next moment a bruising grip on her arm startled her as Glorfindel pulled her with him; Castiel struggled to keep up with the long strides of her father. 

"I will continue this conversation with you without an audience." 

Glorfindel's voice was low and hard and Castiel could not help but smile. Legolas turned towards Aragorn, worry for their female companion in his eyes. 

The soon-to-be crowned king merely shrugged and answered, "Glorfindel is not going to harm her. He has never done so. He is just making sure that she will stay here this time. I will assign some tasks to her so she will not follow us. The only time I have ever saw Glorfindel emotional was when it concerned his daughter. You need not worry. I only hope for her sake that she will obey his command this time and will remain in the city for I cannot guarantee if she disobeys him again that he will let her out of his sight, much to your annoyance."

Snickering softly at the dark look Legolas was giving him, the ex-ranger leaned forward and clasped his friend's shoulder in silent comfort as he continued. "Your newfound feelings for the lady are not as hidden as you would like them to be. I will wager a bet that most that have travelled with the both of you have seen the look in your eyes when they gaze upon Castiel. But I digress. We still have much to accomplish before we can ride out." Reluctantly Legolas followed Aragorn while his thoughts wondered about Castiel and if she would be alright. 

o 

Castiel had managed to fall in step with her father. Glorfindel's body was tense and she knew he was angry. He normally radiated such things but now he had not wanted to show his feelings. He pulled her with him into his bedroom and she grinned when she whispered, "I wonder what the people of Gondor must think of those fickle elves. First they had seen me exiting Legolas' room and then I come out of Glorfindel's room. They must think I am courting two elves at the same time." 

Glorfindel growled low and added, "This is not time for jokes, Castiel. You will promise me to remain here until this threat has been defeated." 

"And what if you fail? What if Sauron takes the ring?" She interrupted in a low voice, careful to make it even. Glorfindel looked disturbed, brought off balance by her question as he looked at her with a sad expression. 

"Then you will know where to go. If I fall then I want you to flee. I do not want you to remain behind and fight for the darkness that will descend if Sauron reclaims the ring cannot be overtaken..." 

"And Legolas?" This time her voice hitched in a funny way and Glorfindel stepped closer to place his hands on her shoulders, softly answering. "I will try to send him away before that. I will make sure that he will be able to return to you even if it will be with my dying breath."

The lord's voice was even and she gazed up at her father through tear washed eyes. Glorfindel loved her enough to protect her loved one, even when it was not certain that they would ever marry, and this was something she had always admired in her father. "It is the least I can do, my love." He whispered softly, pulling her into a welcoming embrace. She clung to him tightly, burying her face in the thick tunic and inhaling the unique scent of her father. Too few times had she been held like this, her father being there for everybody else but unable to hold his daughter like this. He whispered into her ear meaningless things that comforted her. She pulled away, gazing up into the fair face and the endless blue eyes. 

"Please be careful, Atar. I do not wish to bring Naneth news of your passing for it would

destroy her." 

"A few months ago I found myself in the same predicament. Dreams that returned nightly of passing into the west and giving the news that you passed. It would have been unbearable."

He nuzzled his nose through the silky hair in obvious affection. In all those years since he had left his wife, he still felt the loss as keenly as the first day he had left. Castiel had been but a  
few years old when he had decided to take her with him from Valinor, and he knew the dangers she would face. Many times he had to relinquish his place as her father to Elrond when all he had wanted to do was come forward and claim her as his own. He held her tightly now, embracing her for the adult she was. 

No matter how sheltered her life had been she was his daughter, his pride and joy and he was very proud of her. Even though he wanted to silently berate her for leaving him in such a fashion, the choices she had made had been well thought out and wise in the dire circumstances. He closed his eyes, relishing the precious moment of closeness with her. 

He tightened his grip for just a moment, strengthening himself for the parting that was sure to come. He would be true to his word and if things went wrong, he would not hesitate to send Legolas back to her. Together, the both of them could begin anew in Valinor but in his heart he knew that if he fell, Castiel and Legolas would not leave. They would not abandon their mortal friends to such a fate.

A new wave of both sadness and pride flashed through him as he realized his daughter would be a wise ruler alongside Legolas. He knew the prince would treat her with the respect and love she deserved. There would not be any other for her and he knew that this was not a first love. He had seen the passion on both of their faces and knew it was too powerful to be a first love. Elrond had seen it first, seeing a blond haired elf in the future of the young prince of Mirkwood when Legolas had first came to Imlandris for training. 

Glorfindel's heart had turned to ice, recognizing the elleth his lord described. When Elrond had not been able to foresee what kind of role his daughter would play in the life of the Mirkwood prince, it was at that moment Glorfindel realized that no matter what he would do, Castiel would one day meet Legolas. Releasing her, he gently said, "You should go and say your goodbye. Swear to me that you will remain in the city, Castiel. I cannot fight if I know that you are out there somewhere. I need to know that you are safe. I know it is not fair what I am asking of you, to remain behind while all of your friends are fighting but please, Castiel, try to understand that you must remain. This is for your own safety, iel nin." She could only nod, seeing the grave certainty in her father's blue eyes.

The older elf was not sure if he would live but he would make sure to protect Legolas. 

"I love you, Adar!" She exclaimed with a pure heart. 

Castiel pulled her father close one more time and the Balrog slayer kissed her on the cheek, answering, "Go and say goodbye, my child." She turned and left, finding Legolas inside his room, packing.

o

The prince immediately turned when he heard the soft knock on the door and caught her, spinning her up in the air and meeting her lips in a soaring kiss. Reluctantly she broke the kiss to laugh as she was spun wildly. "Imagine what you might do when you have not seen me for nearly 3 weeks when you can barely miss me for an hour." Legolas laughed as well, blue eyes dancing as they locked with her own. 

"Do you mean that I shall miss you for three weeks then?" 

"You might have to. My father has made it clear he does not want me to join you in the final battle." She sobered as Legolas squeezed her hands. 

"We always knew that it would too dangerous, Castiel. You will be safe here in the city. There will be a chance for you, even when we do not know the outcome of this battle. Glorfindel is right, meleth nin." Legolas sighed. 

Castiel brought one hand up to cup his cheek and he smiled sadly at her,  
closing his hand over her own. 

"I know he is. He has told me what to do if he falls and the distraction fails. We are to flee west when Sauron reclaims the ring." 

She was interrupted when Legolas said in a low voice, "We?" 

"Yes, Legolas. My father has promised that he will send you away if need be. He thinks that I have more need of you then he does when he is to die. He will send you away when he knows that there is nothing more to be done to halt the Dark Lord's march westwards." She pulled him closer, sighing into his hair as she continued,

"I do not know what I shall do when the news reaches the city that the last armies have fallen but I will fight for those who cannot fight. I will make sure that they shall flee and that we shall have the aide of the Valar. I will not abandon them to a life in the shadows while I flee to the west to live peacefully there. It will only be a matter of time before Sauron will reach Valinor and I will not stand aside and wait for it to happen." Her voice was passionate and Legolas could feel a sad smile etched in his lips as he regarded the elf he was in love with. 

"You will do what you need to do as will I. I will stand by your side and fight for I know you would do the same for me. Even as we cannot overcome this darkness we will try to fight it for as long as we draw breath." 

"But let us not discuss these things when the future is still so filled with uncertainly. The only thing that I know for certain is that my love for you is true and will continue to blossom. I will wait for you, Legolas nin." She looked up at him and smiled when she saw the love reflected in the blue eyes. 

"As I will wait for you, Castiel. I will return to you, one way or another. My thoughts will be with you when I fight and may my arrows fly true" Legolas fell silent, cupped her chin in one hand so he could kiss her. He lowered his lips to hers and softly said. "Do not come to the courtyard tomorrow. I am afraid I will not have the heart to leave if I see you there." 

"So we shall say our goodbye now then?" She understood the reason why he asked her not to come. He did not want to see her when he had to leave for battle, unsure if he would ever return. Her lip was caught in a gentle kiss which she returned hungrily. 

Warm breath played across her lips as Legolas whispered, "Pledge troth with me." She pulled away to look into his eyes, sure he was jesting but the eyes that met hers were dead honest. He chewed on his lip like a small Elfling, clearly ready for rejection. 

"Do you mean this?" She whispered back, careful to keep her voice even and  
neutral. 

"Yes, I do. I am not trying to get you to bond with me but it will offer you safety and..." 

"Do you even have rings, Legolas?" She cut in as he raised an elegant eyebrow. 

"Yes, though not the traditional rings. But what do you say?" 

He looked at her, trying to guess her reaction and finally she smiled, saying, "Yes, I will pledge troth with you, Legolas." 

A beautiful smile stole across the handsome features and caught her lips in another hungry kiss, then said, "Wait here, I will not be long." Castiel was left alone as Legolas quickly disappeared. She allowed herself a smile, but it quickly disappeared when she realized what Glorfindel might say to this new development. She was so lost in thought that she did not feel the gentle arms that surrounded her from behind. She turned, relaxing against Legolas as the elf presented something to her. It was a mithril ring from someone's armour, presumably Aragorn's by the looks of it. She allowed him to put it on her finger and as she met his lips in a soaring kiss once more, happiness washed through her. Together they emerged for dinner, hands held tightly and the rings proudly displayed for all to see.

o

Castiel sat next to Legolas, across from Glorfindel. Her father was eyeing her with a calculating expression.  
Aragorn shot a smile at Legolas. With a smug smile on his face as his eyes shot from Glorfindel to Castiel, Aragorn asked, "And what did she say?" Castiel's head rose, seeing the expression of mischief on the future king's face. 

She glanced to her side and caught the dark look that Legolas shot his friend and as Aragorn opened his mouth, she cut across, "I said yes of course." Castiel turned to Glorfindel, saw the expression on her father's face, then softly asked, "Lord Glorfindel, what would you say if I told you I had pledged troth with the prince of Mirkwood?" It seemed that the others at the table were holding their collective breath as she waited patiently for her father's answer. 

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed as they locked with Legolas' before they shifted back to his daughters. To the prince's amazement the older elf begun to laugh and said in an elated voice, "I would be happy for you, my child." Without hesitating he added while staring at his future son-in-law, "Though I doubt if your father would feel the same way and knowing the prince's father personally, I will refrain from judging." He reached across the table and held his daughter's hand. Unable to contain his joy, he rose, walked around the table and hugged her from behind. Castiel grinned at the look of horror on Legolas' face as the prince realized he had asked a maiden without his father's consent. She shivered when Glorfindel whispered softly in her ear, 

"Please do tell me that he is going to give you a proper ring." 

She relaxed against her father, refraining from answering as she looked around the group of friends once more, wondering who would survive the oncoming battle and who would not. All she wanted to do was weep with that uncertainly and as her father's grip tightened, she knew he understood her and she was glad for his comfort as she clung to him.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	15. a victory

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So if there are any more ideas, please let me know. Let's begin. **

Castiel shifted her stance slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest and her gazed drifted over the city below again. Eowyn, who stood beside her, followed her gaze. "Can you see the black gates?" The shield maiden of Rohan asked.

Blinking Castiel turned back towards the other woman and softly spoke. "My eyes are not that keen, lady Eowyn. It has been nearly ten days since they rode out and while the first day I could still see the lights reflected upon the helmets of the soldiers of Gondor, long since then have they passed beyond my gaze." She sighed, smiling when the other blond woman turned back to her.

The light that shone in Eowyn's eyes was still fresh as the soft footfall came closer. Castiel inclined her head to hide her amusement. They both turned when the other occupant of the healing wing came inside, a young man with dark brown hair and a friendly face.

He looked surprised to see Castiel there as well but then he inclined his head and nodded at her before smiling at Eowyn. The smile that her friend returned made Castiel happy as she pulled the cloak she wore tighter around her body.

Glorfindel had given her back a quiver and a bow but she missed the familiar weight of it on her back as they now rested against the wall. "Lady Castiel, lady Eowyn, it is a pleasure to see the both of you once more."

"Lord Steward." She greeted, trying not to notice how the steward reached for Eowyn's hand. The younger woman appeared happily and her eyes twinkled when they met Castiel's.

"Please call me Faramir, my lady…" The younger male soon murmured, his eyes flashing as they met Eowyn's. Castiel suppressed a smile when she noticed how the both of them seemed to be doing a very good job ignoring her, even when they were not aware of it.

She and Legolas must have been doing the same thing when they were around each other. The Valar knew that she did not have eyes for anybody else when her betrothed was around. She fingered the ring on her right index finger.

She missed him but she knew that Legolas was having a harder time then she was. He was fighting out there somewhere and the changes for a victory were dwindling more and more each day. She sighed and turned back to stare out into the city.

The very atmosphere was subdues as if all the people in the city were holding their breaths until the threat has passed. She could still remember Glorfindel's promise that he would send Legolas back to her if things went wrong. But she doubted the younger prince would allow himself to be send away.

"Castiel, are you alright?" Eowyn's concerned voice made her thoughts drift back to the present. She forced a smile on her face and answered. "Yes, I am fine, Eowyn."

"You seem distracted, are you sure that you are alright?" The stubborn shield maiden persistent. Castiel laughed softly. Faramir merely took a step closer to the woman he had fallen in love with as if to protect her.

"I am fine, Eowyn, as I have said before. I merely missed my betrothed that is all. We have said our goodbyes but the odds are against them in this battle and I fear for him." She turned back to Eowyn to see the surprised look cross her friend's face.

"You are betrothed but to whom?" Eowyn smiled and came forward to grasp her hand, laughing happily.

"To Legolas." She laughed softly when Eowyn grasped her hands even tighter and turned them around to look at the simple mithril ring.

"My father was not so pleased with it but he simply said that he worried more about Legolas' father reaction then about me. Legolas is a prince and therefore he must follow certain protocol which he has chosen to ignore…" It would have been too hard to tell them the full traditions of the elvish courtship but Castiel could only dream of what king Thranduil might do when he found out that Legolas was betrothed.

"Legolas is a prince? This I did not know." Eowyn exclaimed, causing Faramir to step closer. The steward looked thoughtful and he looked interested. "Did you know that lord Legolas was a prince, Faramir?"

Faramir smiled at her and then winked at Castiel as he answered. "Yes, I did know. Legolas is the only son of the woodland king of Mirkwood." The white shield maiden turned to the steward and gently slapped his hand, scowling at him.

"And why was I not informed of this?" She said, brows quickened in mock anger. Faramir pretended to take a step back.

"My dear lady, I saw no need to. I expected that you had already learned of our important guest. I need not tell you that lord Glorfindel dined at our table as well." Faramir was rewarded this time with a light slap on his chest as Eowyn cried out.

"Lord Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer dined at our table and I was not informed? He must think I am an awful woman for not being attentive to him. Oh my…." The younger woman ranted and Castiel was amused when she stepped closer to her friend.

"Eowyn, I can assure you that lord Glorfindel has full understood for the fact that you paid no heed to him. You slayed the Witch King. You are held by the elves in the highest regard for releasing us from such a dangerous enemy." Castiel spoke calmly as she grabbed the white lady by the shoulders.

In fact Glorfindel had asked her about Eowyn the moment they knew that Eowyn would make it. Glorfindel had been the one to predict that the witch king could not be slain by any man. But that it would be in Sauron's greatest battle they had not known. There had been times in the past few weeks that Castiel had sat at her friend's bedside as the lady slowly recovered.

They had spoken about many things and once Glorfindel had joined her when she had kept a vigil at night, before Eowyn had met Faramir. Eowyn had seemed depressed but no matter what Castiel might say or do, she could not get through to her friend.

Glorfindel had explained to her that the elves were not accustomed to living in the darkness. The feeling of not knowing what to do or feeling trapped in a cage could kill one of the Eldar. Castiel had gazed at her father as he explained about the one weapon the enemy had that they could not conquer, darkness. If Sauron would win and plunge the lands into a second darkness, many of the Eldar would flee.

Those who would resist him would fight a battle that could not be won for with the ring by his side, many elves would be enslaved. The Three rings lay bare and all that they had made would be under the command of the Lord of the Ring. Within that second darkness creatures would be born that had long learned to fear the light.

There would be no more hope for the Free People of Middle Earth. Even if they managed to flee the west, soon it would be closed to those that choice to remain behind. Castiel knew that Glorfindel would want her to sail then but she could not. She could not leave those few mortal friends that she had known through the quest leave behind.

"I know I did but lord Glorfindel slayed a Balrog…" Eowyn exclaimed.

"And died while doing so. Mithrandir slayed a Balrog as well and he died. You slayed the Witch King and you lived. That is remarkable, Eowyn. A Balrog is a demon from the ancient world and those who opposed them are as ancient as they are. I can assure you that Glorfindel holds you in the highest regard and understands that you had other pressing matters on your mind then the acknowledging of him and this does not concern him. He had other pressing matters on his mind as well, I can assure you."

"You seem to know a great deal about lord Glorfindel. Do you hail from Rivendell as well, lady Castiel?" Faramir made his presence known again by stepping closer and grabbing Eowyn the shoulders, the shield maiden leaning back against him.

"Yes, lord steward, I hail from Rivendell. The inhabitants from Rivendell know much about Glorfindel for he is their general." Castiel frowned at herself. She had to be careful not to give herself or her father away.

"Then please do enlighten me, my lady, why you are so close to him? You act around him like a good friend while you have just said so yourself that you are to be married to prince Legolas?" Faramir sounded diplomatic and she could nearly see the wheels turning in the man's head. He was smart, that was a given but he was more sincere then his father and his brother but there was some information she had not desire to relay to him.

She drew herself up to her full length, knowing it was impressive. She was not very tall for an Elleth but she was taller then most mortal females. "That, lord steward, is none of your concern." She answered coolly.

She could see him blushing, knowing that he had received the insult that she had laid in there. "I beg for your pardon, lady Castiel, I pry in affairs I should have no knowledge off." She acknowledged the apology with a wave of her hand.

"You and lord Glorfindel look remarkably alike, Castiel. I saw it was so when I looked upon the both of you when you were sitting beside one another at the last meeting before the men left for the Black Gates…." Eowyn's voice was carefully neutral and Castiel cursed to herself.

Instead she smiled, thinking swiftly as she answered. "Many elves look alike. If and when king Elessar is crowned, you will see many people from the elvish realms and I shall guarantee you that you will not be able to tell one apart from the other. But there are indeed similarities between myself and lord Glorfindel that may elude some…" She left it at that.

She sighed; perhaps in the near future her father could embrace her without the fear of attacking or hurting his only daughter. She longed for those days, she knew.

She turned sharply when the shadow she had been feeling for days increased as if agitated. The fiery sky in the distance deepened and she knew the warriors had reached the Black Gate. She now wished for the connection she would have had with Legolas if they had been bonded so she could be aware of what was going on.

Together she and the other people of Minas Tirith stood in silence for hours, gazing eastwards towards Mordor, aware of the battle for their future which was being fought there.

Castiel glanced to the other two people in the room, seeing how Eowyn clasped Faramir's hand tightly within her own. She choked back a sob, wishing for nothing more then to hold somebody who was dear to her but who was fighting for the fate of the world.

The silence deepened as if the very earth was holding her breath and Castiel wanted to break the tension with a shout but she kept silent, hands holding the railing of the balcony tightly. Her thoughts were with her father and Legolas, the two elves she loved and Aragorn, Gimli and the two hobbits she had come to known, hoping that each stroke of them felled one more foul beast.

Then suddenly the tension was gone, snapping as a dark cloud began to lift from beyond the mountains. Castiel gasped for breath as if she had been underwater for a long time and now came up for air. Shouts went up around them and she felt lighter then she had done in years. Smiling joyfully she noticed how Faramir drew Eowyn into a deep kiss, sharing his joy with the woman he loved.

Castiel smiled, knowing then they had won but she felt uncertainty beginning to coil in her belly, wondering how many people had survived but it would take time for the messages to arrive and until they did, she would be unable to celebrate as the other people did but she could only hold onto hope and knowing that her former life would never return, she was still fearful of the new one.

**That is it for now. I need ideas for the reunion between Legolas and Castiel, Glorfindel and Castiel and Eomer and Castiel. So post some ideas and please review of course. **


	16. reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas please let me know. Let's begin.**

The messengers rode hard, back to the fields of Cormallen. Castiel rode together with them, the steward close by her side. She longed for news from her father and Legolas. She knew that new times had begun and for better or for worse for the elves, peace would finally reign.

The grassy fields, burned houses and forests shot passed them as they picked up speed. Castiel was too focussed upon the sounds around them to even watch her surroundings.

Soon they came near the tents, after a day of hard riding and shouts went up around them. Castiel placed a hand upon her horse's heaving flank. The animal was wet underneath her touch and she gently rubbed it, knowing he should get a decent rub down before she would allow him to rest.

She dismounted, allowing somebody else to take the horse. "He needs food and water and rest of course. But give him a good rubdown for he has been ridden hard." The stable boy nodded. His eyes were sad and large as he took in her appearance. She could see the awe in the big eyes.

"The sadness will pass and the light will shine brightly again. Your king has returned." She spoke softly, her voice low. The boy blushed and ducked his head. He was perhaps barely older then 10 years. She wondered what horrors he had seen in his short life.

The bright eyes settled on her own and the child asked. "Are you an elven lady?"

She bent lower, crouching down so that she could look the small boy in the eye as she smiled and answered. "I am indeed an elf. But you have seen elves before have you not? Surely there must still be some elves that travelled with the great king Elessar."

"My father said that the elves have abandoned us and that they have fled Middle Earth. But I saw some of the elves travel with the king. They were great fighters and there was one who was really good with the bow and then another one who was really good with the sword. But I should go now. My father has told me that I should not get in the way of the warriors."

Castiel straightened, looking around the assembled tents. One of the biggest tents, the one that surely belonged to the king, was erected in the middle and the guards posted in front of it eyed the people wearily.

The people that walked around were in a hurry and she knew that they were waiting for news from their loved ones. Many people were still injured and she wondered how many had survived.

Slowly she began walking, deciding to go and see Aragorn. He might be able to tell here where Legolas or Glorfindel was. The next moment a shout of glee made her turn only to see a flash of gold and blue appear in between the tent.

Another cry of her name and she hurried towards the figure. Next to the golden figure was the unmistakable white flash that was Mithrandir. The golden figure broke away and for a moment she thought it would be Legolas for surely Glorfindel would not dare to openly embrace her.

But when she was halfway across the field she did recognize her father and the next moment she was swept up in his arms and spun around, drowning in emotions she did not know she had.

She had been wishing for this moment since she was a small child and never had she felt so joyous. She was spun around wildly and she heard the cry of glee. "You are safe, Ada." She managed to say as she was finally back on her own two feet and looked up into the mesmerizing blue eyes that sparkled with happiness.

Glorfindel ran a hand through the loose braid Castiel had tied her hair back in and softly answered, the smile wide. "Yes, all of us are safe now. It is safe for me to embrace my daughter openly, finally after all those years." The honest pain in his eyes took her breath away and she buried her face in his shoulder, feeling the arm tightening around them.

She nuzzled closer and she could hear soft laughter coming from around them. Glorfindel released her and with his arm around her shoulder, he led her towards Mithrandir. "I am sure that there are other people you will wish to see."

The happiness that radiated from him but her at ease. The losses they had suffered could not have been so bad if he was happy and at ease. He pulled on her braid and she turned her head to look at him. Glorfindel was smiling a wide smile that had sent many maidens wild.

Finally they got up the hill and she smiled when she saw how Mithrandir had changed. It was as if a huge loud had fallen of the older looking wizard's shoulder. He still appeared like an old man but she could see something radiating underneath. Something she had only ever seen the likes of in Valinor.

Castiel gasped when she saw the red ring upon his finger. The ring that had been invisible to everybody and now she understood it. She understood how Gandalf could have toiled for all those years unaided and without rest as he did so. Narya, the Ring of Fire was upon his finger. She bowed before him, murmuring softly. "Lord Olórin."

A look of pleasure crossed the white wizard's face and he inclined his head. "Child of the Balrog Slayer, you have honoured me greatly. I am glad that because of our victory many may finally see who your sire is. May you walk without shadows for your remaining life within Middle Earth."

The blessing was softly spoken, in a languish she had not heard in many millennia. The words were old but they vibrated through her chest and into her mind, making her remember other occasions when she had heard the same speech.

Glorfindel very rarely if never reverted to the old elvish but when he did it had been to comfort her during night tremors. Another figure appeared behind Gandalf and it was like in a dream.

He looked like one of the elves of old, his blue eyes sparkling and the blond hair sun kissed. The pale complexion had finally gotten some colour and she could see the stiff walk, he had been injured.

Castiel barely noticed as Glorfindel's hand gently pushed her forward or the fact that the crowd seemed to step away. She walked forward until she could see the lift of the full lips in the handsome face as she rushed forward. "Legolas."

The prince caught her against his chest, holding her and not swinging her upwards like Glorfindel had done. She could sense the tenseness in his body as he leaned against her. "You have been injured." She exclaimed, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her, looking over her shoulder to those assembled and then softly saying. "I have been injured but the pain has long passed and my muscles are merely stiff now. A good walk will aid me." The softening in his eyes was rare and Castiel turned back.

Glorfindel was softly speaking to Gandalf, discussing something and she could see that Gimli had joined them. Her father was nodding and for a moment his eyes flickered to them and she understood as she saw the ghost of a smile passing his lips. "He has given us permission."

If Legolas was surprised by her knowledge the prince did not show it as he held out his arm for her to take. Together they walked a short walk, Castiel noticing a limp in Legolas' normally steady walk. The prince favoured his right side and soon he had led her to one of the trees.

She folded herself to the ground, breathing a small sigh of relief when she sat down. Legolas hopped about for a moment before sitting down as well, left leg stretched out next to him. The blue eyes locked with her own and Legolas held out his hand, the silver mithril ring on his finger. "I watched as you finally embraced Glorfindel. He could barely contain himself. Sometimes he reminded me of a small child…"

The laughter that came from Legolas made her smile as well. "I first thought it was you who came rushing towards me but then I realized it was my father. For a long time I have wishes that he would be able to embrace me like that. I am glad that we finally be seen in public. I am quite sure that it will put many rumours to rest in Imlandris."

"Or fuel more for I heard many people exclaim that you belonged together." The soft stroke of his thumb on her knuckles comforted her on a basic level.

Castiel smiled. "Perhaps, but there is only one I promised to be faithful to, at least for this year." She boldly met his gaze and after a while Legolas smiled.

"Sometimes Glorfindel still frightens me. His gaze can be quite intense…"

"My father has given his permission. You would know if he had not. My father is one to make his displeasure known as I am sure you may have heard. He is hard to anger but when you do, well you better hide yourself…"

"Oh Valar, I have never heard a word being breathed about lord Glorfindel's temper…"

"Legolas, do not be daft, he had slain a Balrog. His anger is impressive; let me assure you as his daughter." Castiel sounded amused and Legolas found himself laughing softly.

"Well then I am sure you will be able to handle my father's temper when he comes to the coronation. I am sure he has a thing or two to say about me being betrothed to a maiden I barely know. Through I am sure he will be able to appreciate the familiarity with Glorfindel then. It might come in handy one day." Legolas cocked his head to the side and she felt his hand settled on her cheek, caressing gently.

"I would be honoured to meet your father, Legolas. If you have many qualities from him then I am sure that we will get along."

"Until he sees Gimli that is…" The male elf muttered under his breath and then Castiel leaned forward, kissing him and shutting him up in the most effective way possible. "I love you, Legolas, regardless of what your father may say."

"And I love you." And with those words they gave themselves up to the bliss of the aftermath of victory before new problems would arise.

**I hope you liked it. I need ideas for when king Thranduil arrives. The next scene will take place right before the coronation. Please review of course. **


	17. King Thranduil

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I need ideas so post them please. Let's meet Thranduil, shall we? Let's begin. **

Castiel stood in front of the looking glass, fidgeting with her hair. She growled when it did not do as she wished. A soft chuckle from the doorway made her turn. She smiled when she was the lean muscular form of Glorfindel as he leaned against the doorframe.

The Balrog slayer was dressed in a light blue tunic with yellow flowers embroidered on it. The grey leggings were tucked into the grey boots as he stepped closer with nearly silent feet. "No robe, Ada?" She teased, knowing how much he had hated being adored in robes.

One hand reached up to brush her hair away from her face and his lips curled into a smile again. In the past few days he had touched her more and more as if Glorfindel could not believe that she was truly there. That she was truly his daughter to touch and embrace openly.

"I will wear a robe, silly Elfling. You need not worry that I will not look anything but handsome." She rolled her eyes towards the heavens as the gentle hands turned her and tugged on her hair.

"Give me a ribbon, Castiel." Glorfindel held out one hand as Castiel reached behind her back with the green ribbon. Another tug on her hair came and when she glanced up her hair was tied back from her face.

"There, you look beautiful." Castiel blushed as she looked at herself in the looking glass. The dress she wore was made especially for her, a gift from the new king. It was a pale green and her skin had lost some of it's paleness due to the hours spent outside in the sunlight.

Castiel flexed her muscles. Her back no longer ached but she had yet to train with the sword but she could see the concealed pride in Elrond's face when she had see him yesterday. The lord of Rivendell was glad that she had recuperated well.

"You must look your best, my dear. We have business to attend to, the two of us together with Legolas and king Thranduil." Castiel's head snapped up and she turned to face her father as she stammered.

"King Thranduil arrived?" The blue eyes of her father locked with her own as Glorfindel laid a hand on her cheek and softly answered.

"Yes, he did. He is quite anxious to see you because I believe Legolas told him this morning. King Thranduil arrived late last night for the coronation of Aragorn tomorrow. It is best to speak with king Thranduil now in case he does not wish to accept the troth between you and Legolas before the feast takes place tomorrow evening." Glorfindel smiled at her and she could feel his arm tightening around her shoulder as he led her from the room.

"But Glorfindel, why would we need to discuss this now?" She could see her father's eyes darkening as she slipped into the old habit of calling him by his given name when they were in public.

This was an, at the moment, empty wing of the citadel, close by where the other elves lodged except for Legolas, who lived in a house, together with the rest of the fellowship, given to them by the king. She had slipped into the old habit easily, forgetting all the recent events in the light of news that king Thranduil had finally arrived.

"Ada!" He said forcefully, unknown emotions flashing across the fair face. She smiled, nodding when he pulled her against her for a quick embrace. "Come child, we go to secure your future."

Castiel laughed softly, hearing the laughter coming from her father as well as she fell into step beside him, easily keeping up with the long strides of the elves lord. Castiel glanced to her left, looking at her father who appeared thoughtful, his thoughts hidden behind a mask that not even she could penetrate.

A lot had changed in the past few days but it were small changes. The people of Gondor had celebrated loudly when their king had finally moved into the city, glad for the return of their king. Castiel had seen the women welcome the men home, celebration occurring throughout the city and she had helped to begin rebuilding and refurnish the rooms inside the citadel.

Castiel blinked into the strong sunlight as they stepped outside and Glorfindel left the well travelled paths towards one of the smaller concealed gardens that overlooked part of the city, Castiel following without a word.

Soon the bushes gave way to the most breath taking views and two male elves standing close to one another. Legolas stood to the right, his mithril circlet shining into the sunlight and the elf next to him was slightly taller and broader in the shoulders where Legolas was slender. The impassive face was fair but the sharp green eyes spoke of many years belied by the youthful appearance.

No crowd adored the blond hair of king Thranduil but she could see he was used to be obeyed. His presence was hidden, like the king did not wish to draw attention to himself but the moment she stepped out from behind Glorfindel his eyes snapped to her, narrowing slightly when she did not waver as she met his gaze calmly.

The moment was broken when Glorfindel stepped forward but before Thranduil shifted his attention to her father, Castiel could see the approving smile that passed his face within a moment. "King Thranduil."

Glorfindel acknowledged softly and the king stepped forward, moving fluently underneath the heavy robes of green silk. For a moment Castiel wondered how long it had been since the king had seen battle for the way he moved spoke of hidden fighting skills?

While Glorfindel, Legolas and Castiel were warriors who fought on the front line, Thranduil, as a king, fought a battle for his people. Thranduil, as their king was the last line of defence that stood between his people and the darkness.

"Lord Glorfindel, how fare you? I never knew you had such a lovely daughter. That was a well hidden secret." The green eyes darkened every so slightly when they focussed upon her face.

Castiel frowned when Legolas took a step closer to, nodding at her when his father looked away from his son for a moment. She then stepped closer to Glorfindel's side as the Balrog slayer said. "I had to keep her a secret for my safety and for hers. I fare well, I am glad for the change of finally showing the world my preciously kept secret."

"One might mistake you for lord Glorfindel's wife…" Thranduil softly mussed, eyes flashing.

"Many already have but I can assure you king Thranduil, I have no desire to be anybody's wife but your son's." Castiel's lips were set in a firm line and green eyes met green eyes. She did not back down even when she felt Glorfindel move away.

Finally Thranduil's lips relaxed into a smile as he softly said in his deep voice. "It seems that Legolas had made a good choice concerning maidens. Yet the thing that bothers me especially is that Legolas did not see it fit to discuss this with me." The dark green eyes turned so they could meet the steel blue ones of Legolas.

The prince moved closer, stepping in between Thranduil and Castiel as he met his father's eyes calmly. "There was not time to discuss it with you, Adar but all the same we did discuss marriage before I left. You surely must remember you asked me to find a wife before you passed over the sea and I would be crowed king of Eryn Lasgalen. I have found somebody who I wish to spent the rest of my life with. It was a time of war, Ada, as it was when you and Naneth met."

Thranduil scowled darkly at his son but the older elf shifted his gaze and pinched the bridge of his nose with elegant fingers as if he was deep in thought. Castiel glanced at her father as Glorfindel took a step closer to Thranduil so he could rest a calming hand upon the king's tense shoulder as he spoke.

"When I left for battle, Castiel made me swear to send Legolas back to her when the battle would go ill. I pleaded with her to take a ship and sail west but I already knew that she would never do such a thing, neither would your son. They would remain behind and fight the darkness even when there was not change for survival. All because they love their friend, their mortal friends. A time of war is hardly a time for heavy decisions like courtship and troth yet the fact remains that they have done so. They would have been together if our resistance had fallen but we have won. There is a time for peace and a time for getting to known one another. The only question remaining is if we will give them that change."

Thranduil turned back to face the other father, eyes scanning the faces of the younger elves before he answered. "How did you react, Glorfindel?"

A smile passed over the lips of Glorfindel as the Balrog slayer answered. "I was happy for my daughter that she has found somebody she loves. I will pass beyond the sea soon enough and I have long since given up hope that my daughter will travel with me at that time. Through the fact remains that they caught me off guard since Castiel did not ask for my approval either. But I merely reminded Legolas that he had not asked for your approval and that was seemingly enough for the prince."

Thranduil glanced at Legolas, smiling as well. "It seems that we have been played by both our children, Glorfindel. Normally the legal thing for us to do would be to demand that our children retake their vows but I suppose that we can think of a suitable punishment for their disobedience."

Glorfindel turned to look at Castiel and she could feel Legolas' hand enclose around hers. "I guess we are in agreement then. As for the punishment, I think it would be fair to say that Castiel has to share a dance with her father and me." Thranduil's voice was soft as he added. "But there might be more punishment when we can think of them. But be aware of the fact that you will be chaperoned from now on."

The hand that was held out to her by king Thranduil was quickly accepted and she received a kiss on the cheek by the tall king as he softly said. "Welcome to the family, Castiel, daughter of Glorfindel."

A startled yelp and a laugh as both turned showed them that Glorfindel was welcoming Legolas into the family as well as the prince scowled at the other fair haired elf that was glowing with pleasure, trying to righted his circlet.

"Come, we have a coronation to attend to." And as Castiel felt Legolas' hand close around her, she realized that it was a new beginning for them as well.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	18. The feast

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. I need ideas badly so please post some. This is the feast after the coronation. Let's begin. **

"I wonder how many glasses of ale Gimli will consume before he drops to the floor in a faint." Legolas' voice was a mere whisper in her ear but Castiel turned to look at the prince. Legolas was dressed in silver and he took her breath away as he gave her a small smile, nodding his head and curtsying to her.

"You look most handsome tonight, my prince." She accepted the customary kiss he gave her on the cheek as he drew back to smile a gentler smile at her.

"You are the envy of the maidens tonight, Castiel. Many wish for such a handsome hero at their side these days…" He murmured softy, holding out her arm to accompany her to the feast that was held in the great hall.

"You are attracting as much attention as Glorfindel is these days. But the maidens from Gondor look to you because you are a close friend of their king."

"But I am suitably engage, my lady. Are you implying that my lady would not mind if her betrothed had a lover on the side?"

"I would not mind, Legolas, but do keep in mind that you might have to find other suitable sleeping arrangements for sharing the lady's bed after such a terrible insult at her will not be forgiven lightly." She did her best to her hide as smile as Legolas stopped walking and turned to look at her, his face lighting up with the look of mischief in the heavenly blue eyes.

She nearly fell in love with him all over again. "I am sure that after my lady has seen the lord's…uhm… expertise in the bedroom, she will incline to disagree and to think otherwise of such punishments."

Castiel blushed faintly and she finally beckoned Legolas closer and as the prince leaned in, she whispered. "I would have to have experience first hand said expertise."

Legolas drew back and the look in his blue eyes was intense but she held his gaze. She could feel a faint rush of desire as an approving smile passed over the full lips before she was suddenly pulled forward as Legolas' head came down and the lips sealed over her own.

The coy tongue pried them open, tasting her even as she gasped at the brutal force of their quickly heating kiss as Legolas reached out with his mind to involve her in warmth. Castiel felt a wave of desire ran through her as strongly as she responded eagerly.

They pulled away, breathless and flushed from their kiss. "We cannot appear at the feast like this." Legolas leaned against the wall, his keen eyes passing over the people who passed them in search of the familiar golden hair of their fathers.

Legolas glanced down at his beloved's face. Castiel was smiling at him, a wicked smile that send a wave of fire straight to his groin. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from responding to it, he waited until it passed.

Finally they managed to make an appearance, faces still flushed and Legolas nearly groaned when he saw the disapproving look in his father's green eyes and beside him Glorfindel who was choking on his wine.

The normally well composed elven lord had caught his daughter's eyes, turning away as Elrond helpfully patted his back. The soft laughter could be heard across the room and Legolas shook his head, sending his hair flying. Glorfindel amazed him sometimes.

"Meleth nin, your father sometimes truly stuns me." Legolas managed to whisper in Castiel's ear when they managed to reach Elrond's side.

Castiel winked at Legolas, who released her arm as Glorfindel managed to compose himself. The green eyes of his beloved looked across the room and Legolas followed her example.

Many elves and humans were gathered to await the newly wed couple. Tables and chairs were seated close together in a circle were the couples could dance. Servants were going about with wine, ale and water.

Several maidens were present and Legolas moved closer to Castiel when they giggled as they passed him by, batting their eyelashes at him and Castiel caught his hand, merely smiling sweetly at the maidens but Legolas could see the barely concealed strength in her eyes.

Glorfindel straightened, giving the maidens another smile which send them nearly wild as Castiel rolled her eyes up. "Oh Valar, aid me." Legolas caught the muttered plea beneath her breath as Glorfindel held out his hand.

Castiel's expression softened immediately and Legolas felt a rare wave of jealousy run through him. Thranduil's hand came to rest upon his shoulder even as the younger elf struggled to keep himself from reacting. He should have known that Castiel had such a strong bond with her father but he wanted her to look at him like that.

"Give it time, ion nin. In time she will look at you in such a way." Thranduil's voice was soft and filled with amusement and Legolas rolled his own eyes as he began to wonder when he had become so transparent.

"To be young and in and share this dance with me, Castiel." Elrond's voice was soft and Legolas became aware of the buzz of conversation around him as he could see a happy looking Aragorn and Arwen dance in circles, more and more couples joining them on the floor.

He had missed his friend's entrance but when he saw the look in the silver eyes of the king, he knew that Aragorn only had eyes for Arwen so the man would not have noticed if his friend has been watching him or not.

"I am afraid, lord Elrond that is it not possible. Castiel will be sharing the first dance of the evening with me." Legolas stepped forward as Glorfindel was about the open his mouth. The Balrog slayer regarded him for a moment before a smile passed over the fair face and Castiel turned uncertain between Legolas and Elrond.

"Always pick your betrothed before an old friend of your father's, my dear. It defeats the purpose otherwise and besides, I think Elrond will gladly step aside to allow you to dance with your beloved." Glorfindel glanced up at Legolas and the prince smiled, seeing the approval in the blue eyes.

Elrond heaved a long suffering sight as the music shifted into a swifter tone and Legolas held out his hand as the elven lord said. "I am going to remind my daughter that she has to dance with her father."

With those words Elrond was of and Legolas found himself being pulled towards the dance floor where they quickly settled into a rhythm where Legolas led her. Castiel appeared to be enjoying herself as she stepped a bit closer to Legolas, causing the prince to glance down at her with a smile.

"I love you." She whispered softly, feeling the arm tighten around her waist as Legolas bent down to kiss her cheek and softly echoed. "And I love you."

Castiel smiled, she could hear the giggles of the maidens nearby and did the only thing she could think off. She turned her face sideways and caught Legolas' lips in a hungry kiss even as she wrapped strong arms around his neck.

She broke apart before Legolas could respond and the prince shook his head at her for a moment, amusement clearly hidden in his dark blue eyes. "Silly woman." He muttered softly, hearing the lull in the conversation around them as people adjusted.

The giggle was gone and one look around to see a smiling Aragorn with his lovely queen by his side. The music had stopped playing and Aragorn clasped Legolas on the shoulder, Arwen immediately seizing Castiel's hands.

"So will there be another wedding soon?" Arwen looked excited and Castiel could not help the smile that came to her own face.

"Fairly soon yes." She agreed, smiling when Legolas was clasped on the back by Aragorn again as the king cried out loudly.

"I present to you Legolas Thranduil and his betrothed Castiel Glorfindeliel." Cheers went upon around them and some people lifted their glass. She could see the concealed amusement in Aragorn face as Arwen hugged her and cried out.

"You are going to get married and to Legolas. I am so happy for you."

The queen's excitement was contagious and Castiel could not help the smile as Arwen asked. "When is the ceremony going to take place?"

"We do not know yet…." Castiel began to say when two soft voices joined in.

"It will take place within the next week if both parties are willing." Castiel blinked at her father as Glorfindel smiled at her, joining Thranduil who was looking at Legolas.

"Well, ion nin, what do you say?" The booming voice of the woodland king came and Legolas nodded quickly, answering.

"Of course, I am willing; I would want nothing more then to be wed to Castiel." He looked at her, smiling when he saw the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had wore when she had greeted Glorfindel and Legolas felt joy in his heart as he gathered her closer by securing his arms around her.

She melted against him and softly whispered. "Soon, my love and then we will be one." And no amount of laughter could quell the joy in his heart and in her eyes as Legolas gently kissed, already looking forward to the wedding day.

**So I need ideas for the wedding. Please post them and of course review. **


	19. The wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is the wedding. Let's begin. **

Castiel hummed softly to herself as she picked up another pin to put in her hair, hoping that the dark blond locks would stay into place throughout the evening. She could hear the soft footsteps of her father echo through the room beyond as he called out, impatiently. "Castiel, would you mind coming out?"

She debated shouting back a just as impatient no but then he would simply storm in here, not caring if she was dressed or not. She glanced down at the grey coloured dress she was wearing. The fabric was flowing, simmering as she turned and it caught the reflecting light quite well, bringing out her green eyes and fair skin.

Glorfindel rapped on the door with his knuckles, calling to her through the door. "Castiel, I am coming in."

One last glance at the mirror, she turned as she heard the door opening. Glorfindel was standing in the doorway, dressed in a dark blue tunic and lighter colour leggings, his robes hanging open to allow him to move freely. His blue eyes were sparkling with joy as they drifted over her face even as she lifted her chin up higher.

"You look gorgeous." Her father only answered, stepping closer and pulled her in a strong embrace. "Your mother would have been so proud of you."

She swallowed thickly, her throat suddenly closed up with strong emotions. She suddenly missed her mother terribly. She had long since grown used to Glorfindel's presence, knowing that she would see her mother again when she returned to Valinor.

Yet now she wanted her mother here, to see her getting married to the elf that she loved and to tell her all the things only a mother could share. She was pulled tighter against her father, Glorfindel holding her tightly as he softly whispered.

"She would have been very proud of you, iel nin." Glorfindel was stroking her hair, carefully undoing some of the pins which would not have stayed into place until she pushed herself away, scowling darkly at her father who merely smiled at her in his own sweet way.

"Oh stop that, Glorfindel! You should know by now that it does not work with me! I am not a maiden about to run away to gossip with her friends simply because Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer has smiled at me." She told him darkly, reaching up to redo the pins.

Glorfindel laughed, softly saying as he kissed her cheek. "Yes, you were the only one who never got carried away whenever I smiled. Come, my daughter, it is time that we took you down for the ceremony. Legolas is becoming impatient."

She accepted his arm, taking a deep breath to compose the nervous feeling and then they began to walk slowly out of the room and the citadel. The wedding was to take place in the secluded private garden of the king and for this day the garden was decorated with many ribbons as the small birds went from flower to tree, chattering softly amongst themselves and the stray elves who watched in amazement that nature could still find a way to prosper in such a stone city such as Minas Tirith.

Castiel took a deep breath and she turned to her father as Glorfindel smiled down at her before he said, stroking her cheek. "I am proud of you, my daughter. You have been my light through very dark times and while there has been a time I would rather die then allow you to come to harm, I have begun to realize that you would have done quite well on your own. Are you ready for the rest of your life, Castiel?"

Castiel took a deep breath and glanced outside. The path was deserted but she knew that around the bend the people would be waiting for them. This was the last time that Glorfindel could speak to her and for her to express any doubts that she may have.

She glanced up at the concerned blue eyes as Glorfindel nodded at her, prompting her to speak. She finally relented, smiling at him and allowing her happiness to shine through. Too long had she learned to keep her real feelings and thoughts hidden and this was a time of peace, a time of happiness and she must learn to open herself up.

"Yes, Ada, I am very happy to spend the rest of my life with Legolas." She assured him as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Then let us not keep the prince waiting any longer." He took her hand, allowing it to come and rest upon his arm as he took a slow step outside, smiling at her.

"Ada, I can walk a little bit quicker then that, you know. I am used to moving in a dress." She assured him with a roll of her eyes up towards the heavens.

"If you say so, my dear." He answered meekly, ducking his head when she tugged at his golden hair which was tied back.

They managed to walk to the circle where Aragorn, Gimli, Arwen, Thranduil, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo and Gandalf stood waiting. Legolas was standing in the middle, turned towards her with the mithril circlet shining upon his hair which was tied back. He gave her his handsome smile and Castiel felt her mouth go dry.

She quickly pushed down her feelings and desires about running over to him and kissing him. By the glint in Glorfindel's eyes he had seen her thoughts but Castiel merely raised an eyebrow, daring him to make a comment on it.

Glorfindel merely snorted and then Legolas came forward, Aragorn choking in laughter behind the prince when he saw the look on Glorfindel's face, a look he knew very well from his own childhood. Legolas held out his hand, glancing at Glorfindel who merely nodded and then took Castiel's hand to place it in Legolas', leaving over and saying in a soft voice.

"Harm her, Legolas and you will see why I am called the Balrog slayer." Legolas held his eyes, steel blue eyes meeting steel blue eyes but neither of the elves backed down. Finally Legolas lowered his eyes just a fraction as he said, his hand tightening around hers.

"You have my word, lord Glorfindel. I will never harm your daughter."

"I know that your word is good enough, young one. You are an honourable prince and I do not doubt your intentions." Glorfindel bowed before Legolas, extending his hand in the ancient gesture of the elves and she could see that Legolas nearly glowed as the prince turned back to look at her.

Castiel cast her eyes down until his gentle hand came up underneath her chin and her head was lifted as he spoke. "Do not shun yourself away from me, my beloved. You are my equal." She smiled at him, wishing that they were alone and she could fully identify the light that shone from his eyes but in a matter of hours she would be his wife and she would be closer to him then ever before.

Slowly they began to walk, hearing the soft murmurs of their friends and loved ones as they parted to allow them through to the middle of the clearing where Gandalf stood waiting. The White Wizard was dressed in white robes and he shone with a hidden light.

The aged faced easily relaxed into a smile, giving the Maia a strange look as his light brightened and Castiel smiled at him, recognizing the same light that shone from Glorfindel whenever he was angry. Her father was standing beside her and Thranduil was standing on the other side beside Legolas, who released her hand as Gandalf began as both elves bowed before him.

"Today we are gathered on this joyous occasion to bond two people who have already forged a bond throughout the dark months of the War. This is a time of peace and celebration and Gondor does not only have a new king and queen but after long years Eryn Lasgalen welcomes a princess home again. If there are any objects to this union then let them be heard now or forever be silenced." Gandalf's voice was soft but it filled the whole clearing and a hushed silence fell over the crowd.

Silence continued to come and finally Gandalf spread his hands as Legolas and Castiel sank down on their knees, movements slow and calculated. "Then I now ask the father of the bride to call upon Varda, most precious to the elves for her blessing for this union."

"I ask Varda for her blessing in the union between Legolas and Castiel. That she may watch over them and gift them with love, happiness and long life." Glorfindel's voice was soft but private as the Balrog Slayer offered the traditional words.

"Then I now ask the father of the groom to ask Manwë for his blessing, the most powerful of the Valar."

"I ask Manwë for his blessing in the union between Legolas and Castiel. That he may protect them in their hour of need and to know that this union was blessed and is welcomed by the Valar."

Castiel shivered as she could feel the power in the clearing intensify. She felt a shiver of desire and she caught Legolas' eye, seeing them darkening with lust as well. Her heart began to beat faster as she allowed her mind to open, feeling the warmth evading her senses at feeling Legolas close.

"I promise to love you until my life may end. To be faithful to you for this year has taught me that you are the only elf I wish to spend the rest of my life with until the ending of time. I will be your husband, friend, lover and companion and the father of any children that may be entrusted to us." Legolas had turned to her and they had both rising to their feet again and their hands were held tightly.

"Legolas, I promise this day and from this day forward never to waver from your side. My love and heart shall ever be yours. I shall do my best to be a good wife to you, a loving companion, a good friend, a skilful lover and a fair mother to our children." She felt the excitement disappearing the moment she said the most binding of vows.

Legolas' gaze was intense and the elven prince accepted the golden ring from Elrond, taking of the silver one he had given her months ago. He smiled at her, a smile only meant for her as he said. "I will love you forever, Castiel. This I swear to you."

Castiel accepted the other golden ring and exchanged it for the silver one on Legolas' finger, holding his hand for a moment longer and looking up into the handsome face of her husband as she said. "My heart and soul belong to you, meleth nin."

The wide smile burst forward and faintly she could hear Gandalf say far away. "Then I now pronounce you bonded. You may kiss your wife, Legolas."

She could hear the people beginning to cheer around them but she didn't care as she felt Legolas' lips upon her own, his arms around her as melted against him, arms around his neck and nothing in her life had ever felt as right as she was held like this. Desire and peace washed over her, forcing her mind open to acknowledge the tight bond she shared with her husband after tonight as she accepted him fully, allowing him to wrap his mind around her, feeling the warmth of his soul.

When they finally broke apart, both a little breathless but smiling widely, they turned to see the people around them. Arwen's eyes were misted over but she was smiling widely at them, Glorfindel patting Legolas on the shoulder as Elrond came forward to wrap her in a strong embrace, people murmuring congratulations and embracing them.

"Welcome to the family, my daughter." Thranduil stood before her, holding her by the shoulders and as she watched Glorfindel embrace Legolas again, winking at her, she allowed the elven king to pull her closer so he could close his arms around her, holding her tightly for a moment.

The next moment Legolas stood behind her and Thranduil gladly stepped away to allow his son to take his wife by the hand and kiss her lightly upon the lips as Legolas promised softly. "Tonight will belong to only us, my wife."

And with that happy promise Castiel smiled at him and no amount of good natural snickering around her could quell her desire when she saw the look in Legolas or the happiness that they were finally married.

**I hope you liked it. So post some ideas for the feast and the wedding night. Relief of course. **


	20. The wedding night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will be sex in this chapter. I am looking for a beta reader for this story so please post if you are interested or email me. Let's begin.**

Castiel ducked her head to hide the blush when she could see Legolas' eyes darkening. The prince pulled her closer and brushed her lips with his own, his head bent and the warmth breath and the gentle press of his lips upon hers a promise for the night ahead of them.

Castiel's senses were spinning into overdrive; desire was raging through her body as she once more regarded her husband. Legolas was looking at her out of the corners of his eyes as he spoke to Elladan and Elrohir, allowing himself to be drawn into the conversation by the Imlandris' twins.

"You are in for a surprise tonight…Legolas can barely take his eyes off of you." Arwen's joyful voice cut through Castiel's observation of Legolas and she turned to the queen of Gondor.

Arwen was smiling at her, radiant in her beauty and as Castiel turned back to look at Legolas she could see that Aragorn was clasping his friend on the back and making some comment that made Legolas blush but grin as the other males near them laughed.

"Well I would be worried if he barely looked at me." She answered her friend's observation and Arwen giggled. She wrapped her hand around Castiel's own and said.

"Legolas is not the only one who cannot stop looking at you. Another golden elf likes what he sees." Castiel followed Arwen's gaze and she found herself looking at Glorfindel who was standing close by Elrond and smiling at her. When he noticed that she was looking, he raised his glass in a toast before turning back to Elrond.

Castiel turned back to Arwen and answered. "Well you cannot blame them. I am quite striking."

Arwen snorted with laughter and Castiel took a good look at the evenstar of her people. Arwen was glowing with happiness. The decision to stay with her lord and to become a mortal had been a good one for her. She no longer glowed like an elf but in the days since their marriage she had acquired her own glow.

She had heard her brothers discuss if it was possible that Aragorn had gotten Arwen with child so soon but she knew that it was not the case. Arwen had entrusted to her two days ago that she had just had her monthly time and that no seed was placed yet in her womb.

"Of course you are my dear." The queen spoke in her soft voice as the music began to sound. She could see Legolas lifting his head, looking at her and smiling. "I believe the first dance of the evening belongs to the prince and yourself as the new married couple."

Castiel could barely hear Arwen's voice as she walked forward, her eyes upon Legolas alone as the crowd clasped and cheered and she accepted his hand when he held it out to her, placing her own within his warm palm.

The hand closed around hers in a comfortable grip and she rested her other arm on his shoulder, feeling his hand settled upon the small of her back as they begun to slowly spin to the music. Legolas' eyes were sparkling with joy and Castiel felt at peace as she pulled his head down so she could kiss him lightly upon the lips.

"How soon can we retire?" She purred at him, hearing his soft throaty laughter in return.

"You wish to retire so early, meleth nin? I believe I have found myself a wanton woman." He was smiling when he said it and Castiel felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end at the sound of his husky voice.

"You should have known what you were getting yourself into, Legolas. Glorfindel could have told you all about me." She said innocently, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I am sure that there are some things that Glorfindel does not know about you, like any good father would." He purred, his breathing trailing her jaw and sending shivers down her spine.

She lifted her head to his own, kissing him deeply much to the amusement of the crowd.

She could feel the warmth of Legolas' mind around her own, the connection between them that was just waiting to be consummated and she was drowning in desire. She could see the desire reflected in Legolas' eyes and her breathed hitched in her throat.

"Is it too early for us to retire yet?" She whispered her own voice hoarse.

Legolas laughed softly, his eyes sparkling with joy as he kissed her again and then he said. "I think it is expected of us to retire now after that kiss." His arm went around her shoulder and as she met Glorfindel's blue eyes as her father smiled and winked at her before she firmly looked into the other direction.

They managed to make it out into the corridor admits loud cheering and such things. Castiel's cheeks were burning and she could see that the tips of Legolas' ears were red too. She pulled his head down, moving her lips to the side of his face and gently sucking upon the heated tip as the prince drew in a shuddering breath.

Legolas growled at her and tried to push her away but she held on, licking his ear and then Legolas lifted her, encouraging her legs around his waist and he caught her lips in a hungry, passionate kiss. Their tongues battled one another as Legolas carried her up the stairs. "I am afraid that if we keep this up we will never make it to our rooms."

"Well the servants will have something to gossip about then, meleth nin." She broke the kiss to whisper in her ear before her tongue traced the shell of his ear before he roughly slammed the door shut behind her and she was dumped upon the bed as he ground out above her.

"You devilish woman. You like having me aroused, do you not?"

Castiel barely had time to breathe before Legolas bent his head and nipped at her exposed neck, his hands fumbling with her dress which soon came off. Castiel was thankful for Glorfindel's keen mind and that he had not tied the ribbons too strongly together and that they came off easily.

The dress was gorgeous and she did not wish to damage it in the wake of their lovemaking. She reached up slowly, sitting up on the bed to unbutton his tunic. When the material fell away she gasped.

He was tanned and well muscled, hairless as all elves and she reached up to tug her husband down. Legolas complied immediately, his hand slipped the dress away from her and she stood up to allow the fabric to fall away from her, exposing her naked body to his eyes.

The blue eyes darkened immediately and she could see him swallow thickly before he forced out. "By the Valar, Castiel, you are beautiful."

She blushed and Legolas stepped closer as she dropped her eyes to the floor before a gentle hand underneath her chin forced her gaze up. Legolas' smile was sweet as he kissed her lightly upon the lips. "You are truly beautiful, Castiel."

"Even this?" She countered turning and presenting her back to him with the fading injury from the orc attack. The injury in her back had knitted together but it might be centuries before the scar would even fade.

She shivered as Legolas drew the injury down to the bottom of her back and slowly said. "This is part of your as well. It pains me to realize how close we came to losing you. I would never have been given the change to get to know or to make love to you."

Castiel turned easily in the arms that were wrapped around her and asked, slightly breathless. "Are we going to make love then?"

The only answer she received was the fact that he led her over to the bed before kissing her gently. Their slow kiss began the most ancient of dance, a dance couples had experience for centuries to find release, pleasure or simply for the conception of children.

While they both cried out at the same time, the bond between them flared to life, finally consummated and as their minds expanded and wrapped around each other, Castiel noticed, that as she came back to herself that Legolas had tears in his eyes.

As her husband slipped from her to lie next to her, she turned to him, ignoring the lingering pain in her body from their lovemaking as she reached out to brush the tears away. "Hush, Legolas, you will never be alone again. I will always will be with you."

He caught her palm in his hand and placed a kiss upon it. "I know, Castiel. Today marks the first night of our new life." Legolas' eyes were glossy with exhaustion and Castiel could feel it beginning to etch within her own mind as well.

"I know and it is going to be a happy life." She murmured, snuggling up to him. As Legolas' arm closed around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest, she knew that she was quite content to lead her life as Legolas' wife, through she wondered how the people from Eryn Lasgalen would react to her to find their prince married when he came home but those were thoughts for another time as she followed her husband off to dreamland and they slept their first night as a married couple quite peacefully.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	21. Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. So here is the next chapter. Castiel and Legolas will be leaving for Eryn Lasgalen. Let's begin. **

"Have you got everything packed?" Glorfindel asked for the uncountable time that day. Castiel sighed and rechecked her bag just to make sure as she turned back to her father and answered.

"Yes, Ada, you need not worry. I am quite capable of packing my own bags, even for such a small journey as to Eryn Lasgalen… I always packed your bags when you were leaving on patrol and you never complained about those." Glorfindel's blue eyes were stern as the older elf glared at her.

He crossed his arms over his chest and then huffed. "Oh, I am going to miss you, little one."

"You will miss the fact that there is nobody to take care of you anymore. You do not even like the fact that you are unable to come and waltz into my room like you always do. The door is locked now…" She teased him.

Glorfindel's head turned so quickly and she laughed at the horrid expression on his face. He then deflated with a sigh and allowed a smile to pull at his lips as he said. "How you women always managed to guess what is on my mind is beyond me? Your mother knew that trick too…"

"We know you to well." She answered, stepping closer to him and pushing her own darker blond hair away from her face. Her earliest memories were of her mother consoling Glorfindel whenever her father came home.

Her mother had been heartbroken to learn that Glorfindel intended to go back to Middle Earth. She had begged him to remain in Valinor, to remain with her and their daughter but Glorfindel could not. Instead her mother had told her to take their daughter along then, so that Glorfindel would one day return to her.

It was ancient history really, Glorfindel had done his duty, and through he had not imagined that his daughter would fall in love with the prince of the wood elves.

The door opened and Legolas entered, carrying with him a load of laundry. The younger elf placed the items on the bed and then began to pack up his own things. "I am not interrupting anything…" Legolas' smile was contagious and Glorfindel huffed again.

"You are both insufferable." The older elf declared before breezing from the room, leaving Legolas to stare after him.

"What is the matter with Glorfindel?" He turned back to Castiel as she quickly stuffed the clothing into the bag he held open for her, folding it neatly so it would not take up too much space.

"He does not like the fact that we are leaving." Castiel answered him, green eyes blinking up at him before Legolas moved closer to kiss his wife.

She opened her mouth underneath him and allowed him to deepen their kiss. She moaned as she remembered their first night together. The bond between them, still tender but deeper then days before flashed through her mind and she could feel Legolas' hunger for her.

"Later, meleth nin.' She promised him, ending their kiss and continuing to pack their bags.

"When? The Valar know we will not be able to on the journey…" Legolas rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, looking up as Castiel bustled about him.

Most of their bags were already packed and waiting by the door. Castiel was just finishing up the last of their packing when they were to leave tomorrow. Tonight a feast would be held in the honour of those who would be leaving.

Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry would be leaving tomorrow with Glorfindel, Elrond and the party from Lorien and Rivendell. Castiel, Legolas and Thranduil would be travelling with them, together with the group of elves from the Greenwood, for a little while until they reached the Misty Mountains where they had no choice but to turn to a different road.

"Arwen has requested your presence in the gardens when you would be done packing." Legolas finally answered absentminded.

He had forgotten that Arwen had asked him that, his thoughts with saying goodbye to all his friends. The time of the Fellowship was ending and while they would always remember the bonds that bound them, they would go their separate paths.

Legolas was sad to leave Aragorn behind. They had travelled together for many years but he knew that the king needed to find his own path in ruling his people. He and Arwen were happy in Minas Tirith and that was really all that mattered, he needed to find his own happiness with his wife.

He reached out with one hand and drew Castiel towards him, pulling her down in his lap and burying his face in her neck. She allowed him to hold her for a moment, her posture softening and her free hand stroking his back, slowly his hair as she kissed the top of his head.

"You will miss then?" She softly asked as Legolas' head rose and the blue eyes met the green ones he adored so much.

"We have shared so much and while I know that the roads are saver then they have been, I still fear for them. I have protected them for so long and they have grown so much, they are able to defend themselves but it does not mean that I do not wish to see them safely home. My heart tells me that not all is well with Frodo. He is still suffering."

"Frodo will always remember what he has lost. He has given up much, as have all ring bearers when the ring was destroyed. He will pass beyond the sea soon, the call too strong for him to resist." She murmured softly in responds.

"Sam will want to follow him." Legolas glanced up at her but the green eyes that met his own were calm as she spoke.

"I know that he would want that. But Sam will wait until the time is right to follow Frodo. Do not fret so. They will find the peace they have been looking for." Castiel managed to get up from his lap, smiling at him before she gave the bag to Legolas and continued… "I will go and speak to Arwen and you can finish the packing."

And while Legolas heaved a groan, Castiel was already out of the door.

It did not take long for her to find Arwen. The queen was sitting in the garden, one of her puppies seated close by her and she watched some of the children play in the garden. The dogs yapped as Castiel came closer and she crouched down to greet the small fury animals.

They licked her hands and she laughed as Arwen called out. "Ah there you are. I was afraid that Legolas had forgotten to tell you." Arwen was smiling and Castiel rose from her kneeling position and went to sit next to the dark haired Evenstar.

Arwen was sitting with her back to the fountain and one of the small pups, a puppy with a long snout and dark fur came scratching at Castiel's hand, whining softly. The dog licked her hand again and Castiel bent down to pick it up and settle it on her lap, where the small pup contented itself by licking her hands.

"Legolas had not forgotten through it took him quite a few moments to remember it." Castiel turned to the queen to see her smiling at her.

"Glorfindel just passed by the garden. He looked ruffled."

"Oh he would be. He does not like the fact that I am leaving. I think that he still cannot quite believe that we are married, even through he can sense the bond between us." Castiel grinned as Arwen laughed.

"He always was very protective of you. I think that Glorfindel needs somebody to look after." Arwen glanced around the garden, blinking into the strong sunlight that was shining down upon them and warming their skin.

"Perhaps a dog? He can train it to be a pet or a hunting dog. I am sure that he will like it." Castiel petted the animal in her law and the small puppy turned and licked her face, muffling the giggles that came.

"It would be a good goodbye gift for him. Through this particular puppy seems to have taken a liking to you. Would you like to take it with you?" Arwen helped to tug the puppy down and the animal wagged its tail happily.

"It would make a nice travelling companion. I think I can be obligated to take this puppy with me. I am sure that Legolas will just love her to bits." Castiel smiled down at the brown eyes that met her own and the puppy gave a loud bark in agreement.

"It is settled then. Now we just need to find a dog for Glorfindel and Aragorn will be more then happy with me now that he knows that I have managed to get rid of yet another doggy. We did not predict that we would have quite this many dogs." Arwen glanced down at the other furry animals all sleeping and playing around her feet.

"Oh I am sure. If you will be having children the same way I am afraid that the house is going to be too small." Castiel spotted a white pup and she whistled at it. Her ears picked up the familiar trot of her father's boots and she knew that Glorfindel was coming this way.

An answering bird call came from the right and a moment later Glorfindel stepped out of the well covered path and into the sunlight as Arwen waved at him in greeting. The older elf bowed for the queen and kissed her hand, ignoring the small yapping puppies at his feet, some which were jumping up at him, trying to gain his attention.

"Are you both having fun finding companions?" He asked, dropping a kiss on Castiel's cheek and stroking her hair for a moment.

"Why yes, we even picked out a companion for you to keep you coming once Castiel is gone." Arwen smiled at her childhood friend and Glorfindel frowned.

"Oh how so?" He inquired with a lift from the eyebrows as Castiel shifted the puppy in her lap to point out the sleeping white one. She called out to the puppy and the head lifted, ears perked up.

"That one. She would suit you beautifully." She answered as Glorfindel crouched down and extended his hand towards the pup that sniffed before giving his hand a cautious lick.

"I do not have the time to take care of a pup." He grumbled but his blue eyes were gleaming and Castiel could see that Glorfindel was falling in love with the pup already. "Perhaps I will take her home and see what I will do with her. Now Legolas wanted to know what to do with the extra set of clothing you left him."

Castiel rolled her eyes and then heaved a loud sigh, lifting the pup to her chest and walking towards her chambers where she met her husband. Legolas was baffled at the clothing and was placing it on the bed and then on the table, unsure of what to do with it.

"Here hold her and I will pack the clothing." She told the fretting prince who surprising held the dog in a firm grip.

"What is this?"

"That is our new pet." She wrapped one arm around Legolas' waist as the golden eyebrows rose and the elf glanced down at her.

"We were getting a pet?" He asked, baffled.

"Well it was that or children." She told him and as she was pulled into a kiss, Legolas whispered.

"First the dog and then after that we will have children but before that happens, we are going to have lots of practise." And while they took a healthy break from packing, they did indeed practise.

**That is it for now. I am fresh out of ideas so please post some. Review of course. **


	22. Eryn Lasgalen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this will be the chapter where Castiel will finally arrive in Eryn Lasgalen. Let's begin. **

Their journey had been long and perilous. It had been a long couple of weeks of travelling since they had left Minas Tirith. They had travelled with the party from Rivendell and Castiel had found it hard to divide her time between Legolas and Glorfindel.

The elven lord had never had to share his daughter before and it had struck him as strange at first to know that she was now married. The bond between her and Legolas had continued to grow through the journey and she was glad for that.

At this moment she did not felt fearful of the ancient trees that surrounded her but she was wary of them. Legolas was not at ease either amongst the woods he had known all his life. He kept shooting glances over his shoulder at the trees around them.

The path was small and they could ride together, two on two, a long line of guards, Thranduil, Legolas and Castiel and more guards. She kept the hand on the dagger Glorfindel had given her before they had said goodbye.

He had pressed it into her hands, imploring her to keep it with her always even when she was in the privacy of their shared rooms. She had never seen Glorfindel so agitated it seemed. All her life he had been there to protect her and now that she was to embark on this adventure on her own, he did not seem to wish to let her go.

She knew it must pain him to know that they were free and that he could embrace her in public now but she was another elf's now. She was Legolas' wife and mate and her father had to step aside whenever something important came up.

She still shared a good and deep bond with her father and she would always do so but she had to spent time with Legolas now. She had to get to know the bond between them and what it could mean. She had seen married couples before and the bond between the joined elves was deep and wholesome but it took time for such a bond to form. She could simply not spend time with Glorfindel _and _with Legolas to assure the bond between them.

Thranduil glanced back at her and as if the elven king sensed her unease, said. "This is the most south part of the forest. Long evil forces rules these lands and it has been weeks since we freed them. I do not know if the trees will ever be light again but it will take many lives of men until we will see such a day again and even then I am not sure if the Firstborn will be here to see that day dawn."

Legolas startled beside her as he said. "There was a battle here?"

"Yes, ion nin, just as in the rest of Middle Earth. We could not prevent the trees from getting damaged but our warriors are safe and sound. Everybody is waiting for your return at the palace. They have waited long for the return of their prince and his bride."

The deep voice of the king washed over her and with it came a tingle of nervousness in her lower belly. She had never before been to Eryn Lasgalen; through she had heard of the struggle of the Wood Elves against the forces of darkness.

Thranduil's people were headstrong and proud and they had a reason to be. They had no magical rings to protect them from unfriendly eyes and long had they withstood the tides of evil as it ran afoul in these woods.

Legolas squeezed her hand and she turned to him as he smiled at her, saying. "My people are friendly and they will adore you once they get to know you. Do not let their opinions matter to you. There are always people who did not wish to see me happy but I am and that is all that counts."

"As long as they will not ask when I will be delivering your child…" She replied and his eyes grew wide.

"I am sure they would never ask for that. But I cannot vouch for the counsellors. They have wanted my father to retire for years now, little Elflings playing at his feet." She raised an eyebrow and Legolas laughed.

"I am afraid that he will have to wait a little while longer then. Let me guess, they want you as their king then?" Legolas merely shook his head laughed and answered.

"I would not wish that post. I never really wanted to be a king. Let us just say that it is a post not fit for me. I can be a leader and once we will move to the colony I will be forced to take that role but I will not take that role to rule this kingdom. The elves are sailing and while the Wood Elves may stay and linger longer then most, the sea longing has already grab hold of me."

She could see Thranduil's already rigid back tensing and then he turned back to look at them, his green eyes sad. "You have been near the sea?"

She could see Legolas closing up. The prince was drawing back into himself and he released her hand. Legolas was sad because of the sea longing and torn between the things he had found in Middle Earth and the desire to sail. A desire she understood well.

Castiel had the same desire. She had come from Valinor and she would always long to be back amongst her kin in the Undying Lands. The desire to sail was simple. To follow the Straight Road into the lands of their people, to be home.

To see her mother again and to know that Glorfindel was happy and sound, not torn between his family here and his family in the lands of the Valar. It might be years but Legolas would not linger any longer then necessary. He would be driven to the sea because of grief and when they went, she knew that she would be ready or should be ready to sail with him.

"I have been near the sea when our march took us there. I heard the cry of a gull and the sea longing took hold of me. I have made a vow, Atar, I will not sail until Aragorn has died."

"That man can die before his time is up, Legolas! He can fall by the sword or the slow decay of time and will you still have the courage to sail then…" Thranduil bit out sharply as he continued, taking a deep breath. "There will be new people and new opportunities that will bind you to this land and you will never sail. You will never come home then…"

Legolas was stiff and Castiel could feel her own anger building but she managed to keep it inside. "If Legolas does not find the courage to sail then I will remain with him. I have made a vow and I will not hesitate to stay with my husband. I too long for the shores of the fair land but I will gladly stay behind it if it means being with Legolas."

Thranduil turned back to her and his face was a picture of sadness. "I did not mean my words like that, Castiel. They sound harsher then I have ever had hoped they would. I care for my son and I care for you. I wish him many years of peace instead of longing for something that will only bring him peace when there is no possibility for a return."

"I have returned from the Undying Lands and no mortal lands can ever rival their beauty. If I would have been given the choice, I would have stayed there perhaps but then I would not have met Legolas." Castiel's voice was still sharp as they rounded a bend in the road.

Up ahead was a closed gate and one of the guards up ahead called out something which Castiel could not catch. "Prepare yourselves." Thranduil said, as he sat up straighter and spurred his horse on.

The gates opened and Castiel could feel Legolas drawing closer as she met the Wood Elves.

There were many elves gathered, males, females and a suspicious lack of children. Most of them were cheering and calling out Thranduil's name, glad that their king had returned. They caught sight of Legolas and began crying out the prince name, glad for his return after the long absence.

The palace up ahead was beautiful. It was big and the trees seemed to be wrapped around it. Leaves had come to blossom over the many windows, covering them partly and the guards saluted their king as their party drew closer to the stairs leading up to the palace.

Thranduil dismounted easily and mounted the steps, allowing Castiel and Legolas to join him at a slower pace. The elves had drawn closer and the proud elven king smiled, holding up his hands for silence as he cried out. "My son, our prince has returned from the war! Long have we fought and kept the shadow from destroying our homes and killing our people. That war is won and the shadow has departed this earth. Long has it been since a mortal king ruled in Gondor and the Northern Kingdom and that king had returned at last, taking to him the Evenstar as his bride. I have more joyous news. In that terrible war, king Elessar was not the only one to meet his bride. Our very own prince has brought his bride home."

Silence fell but the people cheered, staring at Castiel curiously. Many pairs of keen eyes noted how closely Legolas stood to her as they took in the glow of the bonded couple. "I present to you and welcome as my daughter, our princess, Castiel, daughter of Glorfindel of Rivendell."

For a moment Castiel feared that the elven king had made a grave mistake but then the crowd erupted into a cheer very loudly. Thranduil turned with a smile back to the happy couple and said. "You have given them hope again, Castiel. Long have my people fought the darkness and they have suffered many losses. To know that their prince is happy will be a beacon of hope. They will grow to love you and a feast will be held in honour of your coming tonight and the return of Legolas."

"Perhaps we should go and freshen up then." Legolas smiled at his father, his posture still a bit stiff and he took Castiel's hand, smiling and waving at the cheering crowd.

Castiel could only nod as Legolas led her into the palace. She had not presence of mind to look around her until a door closed behind her. They were in Legolas' spacious quarters. The bed was off in another chamber that Castiel could see from where she was standing.

The door to the balcony was open and Castiel breathed in deeply since her arrival. She had not expected to see so many people present for Legolas' return and her arrival.

Arms were wrapped around her and she leaned up against the strong body of her husband. Legolas' scent was comforting to her and he kissed her upon the head. She smiled up at him and asked. "So, do we have enough time to take a bath together before we have to present ourselves at a feast?"

Legolas' mischievous and wicked smile was all that she needed and she knew that this home would grow on her as long as she was at Legolas' side.

**Next chapter will be the feast. Review and send some ideas of course. **


	23. A woodland feast

Disclaimner: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this will be the feast. Let's begin. **

"Oh look at her!"

"The dress she is wearing is beautiful…."

"I do not know what the prince sees in her."

"Oh I do, she is stunning but I do wonder if she has brains or only the beauty."

Castiel allowed the whispers of the crowd to wash over her. There were many beautiful elleths and she smiled at some of them. This was the first time that she had to breach a room filled with people along. Many times had she stood at Glorfindel's side and she knew everybody back in Rivendell by name so she had never been shy for conversation.

Legolas was speaking to some elves dressed in fancy robes. She figured out that these were probably important elves. She stopped at his side, waiting until she was spoken to. He had turned towards her, not breaking his conversation until one of the council members said.

"So you got married when you were away, prince Legolas. Were there no beautiful elven maidens in greenwood which would settle you down?"

Legolas smiled and Castiel felt him tensing beside her. "Some of the maidens of these woods are too, oh how do you say it, not adventurous enough for my taste. Castiel can defy me."

"Oh and does she, my lord?" Castiel could see that the council member did not appear pleased with this turn of conversation. She glanced around the room before she settled back to look upon Legolas to see the twinkling blue eyes of her husband as he said.

"Oh yes, very. She has told me that she only wants children when we are in Valinor."

Castiel could barely contain her laughter as one of the council members turned to her, an older elf and spoke in outrage. "Do you not know that it the princess' duty to provide the king with heirs?"

"And do you know that as long as you will repeat this nonsense, the longer it will be before you will get them." Castiel could see his expression changing rapidly.

"I am an honoured member of the council."

"Yes, and I am Glorfindel's daughter and Legolas' wife and your princess. I do not serve anybody and if and when I will allow Legolas to sire any children, will be between us and not the will of the council. May that be clear."

"You clearly do not know the way things are run here…."

"I am glad we won't be staying long then." She shot back, her anger rising quickly with the ignorance of the council member. He looked at her, glaring and narrowing his eyes before Castiel felt Legolas' hand on his shoulder.

"I told you that my wife is fierce. It is one of the many reasons I love her. She could not be Glorfindel's daughter without his spirit." The elven hand squeezed her shoulder and she forced herself to relax.

"So I am hearing correctly that they will not be grandchildren any time soon." Thranduil's voice brooked no argument and the council members crowded around their king instead, allowing Legolas and Castiel a rare moment in private.

"Never before have I heard a lady say these things to a council member before. He was stunned in silence. I heard that my mother was capable of the same thing." Legolas' voice sounded far away and the prince invited her with a wave of his hand to join him for a walk in the gardens.

"When did your mother leave?" Castiel was reminded of her own mother, who had stayed in Valinor. She could not remember her very well but she had heard about her from Glorfindel many times.

"My mother left when I was very young. She could not battle the sea longing any longer. I understand now why she could not. It catches you off guard at times but when I was younger, I remember crying out for her many times. I missed her greatly but Ada was always there for me. It was strange through when I knew that it was not Ada's fault that she had sailed but sometimes I was angry at him because I held him responsible for leaving. It was a hard time for the both of us." Legolas sighed.

"My mother begged Glorfindel to take me with him. It was the only way that she knew that he would return to her. Glorfindel had been in Valinor for nearly a decade before he sailed back to Middle Earth and in that time he had bonded with her and sired me. My mother was heartbroken when she learned of his desire to go back."

"Do you remember her?"

"Only as a presence when I was a child but I do not remember her face. Glorfindel says I act just like her sometimes. He has sketches of her that he has shown me. I do not find the likeness between her and me."

"I do hope that when we sail you will not return to Middle Earth." Legolas' voice was a bit uncertain and Castiel glanced up at her husband. Legolas had stopped walking and he was looking at her.

"I am not going to leave you, meleth nin. I made a vow to stay by your side and I will remain that way, no matter what will happen."

"But what if I die or if you do?"

"The so be it. You will remain in Valinor and you will meet my mother and your own. I will not have you coming back to look for me. There is a good change that the Valar won't let you come back. It may just be because Glorfindel's task was not done yet."

"I am not sure what my task is but I do remember learning that Glorfindel was being send back to protect Eärendil children."

"He did. He was supposed to protect Elros and Elrond and eventually he began to protect Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen, the children of lord Elrond. He could not protect the line of Elros because the line was that of a mortal and they would eventually pass beyond the circles of the world."

"But Arwen will pass the beyond the circle or will she still be judged as one of the firstborn?"

Castiel took a deep breath. From what she understood from her friend, Arwen was utterly mortal. "Arwen is mortal and she will pass beyond the circles of the world. She has made her choice and now only Elrohir and Elladan can make the choice that is between them. I do not know which way their hearts will eventually turn."

"Would it mean that if they sired children that they would have the same choice?"

"No, if Elrohir and Elladan choice to become immortal then so will their children and the other way around. I am not sure but there will be many factors that can sway them either way." Castiel relaxed in the arm that came around her shoulder and she rested her head against Legolas' shoulder.

"So you are sure that there will not be any children soon?"

"Why, are you counting upon them already?" Castiel could see the blue eyes darkened and she wondered if Legolas wanted children soon. They had not really discussed it between them yet but she did wonder.

"You are not gong to follow that councillor's suggestion to get ready for me to bear you child after child." She said instead and she looked up at Legolas.

The prince's face was shaded but then Legolas sighed and said. "Well, I do not know yet. I know that I do want children but there is still too much to do before we can become parents. The country still has to be rebuilt and still many elves are leaving these shores. If we want to have children, there will still be time but first we have to create and build a strong colony to heal the woods in South Ithilien."

"I think Glorfindel would die of happiness when he has grandchildren to dote upon." They proceeded back inside and Legolas nodded at some of the people that smiled at him and congratulated him on his marriage.

"The people are warming to you. They have taken a liking to you. I think that soon they will be begging for heirs as well."

"Yes, I get the message, Legolas, you want children. But perhaps we can practise before we can make the deed really happen." She was tugged on the dance floor as Legolas' eyes darkened even more.

"I think I do like that suggestion, meleth nin but be careful. You will be only fuelling the rumours."

"Oh like they are not many already? If you would just stop grinning like mad when ever you enter a room. It is no wonder that they assume that soon we have little Elflings running around." Legolas led her into an easy spin and she allowed her head to fall back and to smile at him when he met her lips then in a kiss.

The kiss sparked her desires to life and Castiel moaned as she allowed Legolas to deepen it. A burning desire was rising within her but she withstood it, smiling instead up at her husband when she finally broke the kiss. The darkening of his eyes was nearly her undoing but she merely nodded as the crowd clasped and cheered.

"Perhaps it is time that we retire. I grow weary of being paraded."

"I doubt we can do that, Legolas. The feast is held in your honour."

"Fine, remind me then never to throw a feast for people who have just gotten married." The prince fumed but as she met his smile that he loved it and she couldn't help but do it either.

**I hope you liked it. I know it is short but I have no real inspiration for this story at the moment. ****Ideas would be so welcome. Next chapter will be when they will be making the announcement to the council to start building a colony. How will the council react? Review of course. **


	24. The council

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter, let's begin. **

"What do you mean that you are leaving?" One of the council members demanded, rising from his seat. Thranduil's green eyes shifted to the council member but the unfortunate elf had no eyes for his king, only for the prince and his princess as they stood before the council.

"It is what somebody does when they do not wish to stay in this place and would rather go somewhere else. We are packing up our belonging and taking as many elves that want to come and are moving to Ithilien to start a colony there."

Legolas could have slapped himself. Castiel was in a right mood today. It was his fault actually. All morning there had been maidens who had always followed him about in Eryn Lasgalen and they had decided to see just how faithful he had been to his wife.

Of course his wife had to walk in. Legolas had hastily tried to explain himself but he had known by the amusement in her eyes that she knew it hadn't been his fault. Yet he knew that if he would try anything tonight he would be very lucky indeed if she wouldn't slap his hand away.

He was shaken from his thought as he heard the amused snort behind him. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the king sitting behind him. Thranduil was waving his hand in annoyance as he tried to cover up another laugh.

Legolas turned back to the council, frowning in annoyance as one stood up and said. "But there is still so much to do. Eryn Lasgalen has to be rebuilt and of course the people benefit greatly from seeing you with a princess, my lord…"

"There are other places that need to be rebuilding as well. I have received word from King Elessar; we pledged our support with him, to help purge the woods of Ithilien from the darkness. This may take many years but in time the woods will once again become light."

"Why would we help the men? They did not help us in the last battle…"

"Because we were busy fighting Sauron in Mordor. We cannot be in two places at once and besides the time of the elves is passing." Castiel's voice was sharp and her green eyes were narrowed.

Legolas could feel the tension and anger radiating away from her. He felt annoyance sweeping through him briefly. He was sure that she had not attended the council that Elrond had because he knew that Glorfindel would never allow her.

His council didn't seem to mind that much because one other member had sprang to his feet, crying out in triumph. "But our king has not agreed to this. Prince Legolas will still need the approval of our king to start a colony."

Thranduil sighed loudly behind him and Castiel cursed behind her hand. Thranduil rose with an easy grace and he drew his robes about him as he said. "There is no discussion possible. We have just informed you of our plans…"

"Our plans, my lord?"

"Yes, our plans. I think the elves would benefit greatly from this new hope. Come next spring, my son and his wife will be leaving for Ithilien and they will take as many elves with them who wish to travel with them." Thranduil's voice was final and Castiel ran a hand through her hair.

"This council is dismissed." Thranduil nodded at Legolas and the prince took the cue for what it was. He held out his hand to Castiel and she took it for the sake of the council. Legolas could feel the tension in her hand and her tight grip.

The moment they stood outside, Castiel released his hand and she walked towards the garden. Legolas could still feel the tension coiling from her and he rushed after her. "This morning wasn't my fault. You do know that, right?"

"I do know, Legolas but can you just give me a moment alone please?" She snapped out behind her.

Legolas stopped in his place and then he said. "But why?"

"Because it is suffocating me, Legolas. I cannot stand to be around your company all the time. I need some peace…"

"I am not trying to suffocate you, Castiel…"

She spun around and met his gaze, her eyes flashing. She glanced around at the other people gathered and then drew him away into a small workroom that was deserted as she hissed at him. "I know that you are not but it is. That is the whole point. I am not used to spending time with somebody the whole day…"

"You spent time with me the whole day during the war…"

"That was different. We had other things on our mind. I need something else to occupy my thoughts as delicious as you are." She kept her distance and Legolas longed to touch her.

"Perhaps you could train with the woman here or try to be a healer or have a horse to take care of. There are several yearlings." Legolas crossed his arms over his chest to stop the desire to touch her.

"I could. I long to explore the woods, Legolas."

"The woods are dangerous still. It wouldn't be wise. You could prepare for our leaving which might be soon. There will be things that need to be packed."

"I am not cleaning out our room, Legolas!" She snapped at him.

"What has put you in such a foul mood today, meleth nin?" Legolas snapped back. He was getting sick and tired of it. He could understand her mood with the council but he hadn't deserved this.

"I miss home, Legolas. I miss Glorfindel, Elrond and I miss Rivendell. I love you, you know that and I love our life here but I can't pretend that I do not miss it. I miss the freedom I had there. Here the people see me as just your wife."

"You could never be just my wife and trust me, the council sees you quite differently now." Legolas puller her closer and allowed his mind to ease a little. He should have seen it before.

Castiel pulled herself away, running a hand through her long hair. Her eyes were agitated and Legolas felt the loss keenly. "You look like a caged animal."

"I do feel like that, Legolas. It is not your fault but it is overwhelming. Sometimes I would like to go back to just being Glorfindel's daughter that nobody knew about. It would be so much easier. Everybody expects other things from me, most of them that I sit at your feet like a meek little puppy."

"You are anything but meek, meleth nin. When we are moving to the colony you will feel different. You will have your own role to play and you can be anybody you want to be or just how people will see you. We will make a different life." Legolas knew it was hard to live in Eryn Lasgalen.

The people he had lived with all his life had easily accepted him but for an outsider it was strange and hard to fit it. Aragorn had often experienced the same thing. Castiel was looking at him and then she asked. "They would only be happy if you sired a child with me?"

"It would make the council happy, yes. My father would dote on the grandchildren and we would have a war between Eryn Lasgalen and Rivendell who would get to see the children more. But I am not going to pressure you into anything you don't want, meleth. There is still too much to do before we are even ready to have children."

"I would like them to grow up like I did. Free and unashamed of where they came from…"

"Then it is something we share." Legolas drew closer. He was within touching distance. He smelled the rain her hair and then she smiled and Legolas felt his heart skip a beat, Valar, how could he love her so much?

"Good, now if you will excuse me, I am going to look for a new horse."

"I can join you."

"Legolas, please, what did I tell you?"

"Yeah, I remember, space. But remember no space in the bed at night…"

She smiled at him and said. "I know and I wouldn't dream about it."

As she left Legolas knew that if he gave her space now, it would pay off in the end and that was all that mattered to keep his wife happy.

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter is of them leaving. Review of course. **


	25. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This is of them leaving. I am sorry that it took so long to update. I have a time management problem I think. Let's begin. **

"Lothen, keep still."Castiel spoke in a soothing voice to her horse, one hand tangled in the dark manes as the young horse nervously trampled about. The pack on her back shifted and threatened to slip off and Castiel once more spoke softly to the frightened animal.

The conversations around them continue and none seemed aware of the way she was struggling to get the young horse under control. She had spent the winter time training the horse, preparing it for the long journey to Ithilien.

Arod snorted behind her and Castiel turned to look at her husband's horse. The horse merely butted her hand with his nose and snorted again, searching for some sweets that she had stowed in her bag.

"No, not until we are on the way." She told him but the horse simply butted her hand again.

"I would not mind a sweet now, my dear." The soft voice behind her, light and filled with laughter made her smile.

She turned and scowled at the twinkling blue eyes. "Yes, you are famous for your sweet tooth. In Rivendell, you are not known for your legendary archery skills but for your taste for sweets. It is well known in the elvish parts of Middle Earth."

"Good we are going to a new place then, isn't it? I can make new stories then." The arms wrapped around her and Lothen gave a soft snort, moving closer to Legolas and causing Castiel to move along for her hand was still wrapped up in the horse's manes.

"You daft horse, stay where you are! I am not done packing yet." She signed, hearing the lull in conversation moments before the big doors opened, admitting Thranduil and the council.

The council took their place on the stairs as Thranduil walked forward, towards his son as Legolas turned away from his wife and to his father. The prince glanced around at the people that joined them and Thranduil raised his hands, asking for silence as he said, his voice filling the courtyard.

"This day, our realm loses their prince again, this time not to do deed in battle or to return home with a wife but to become lord of his own land and to become a leader to a portion of our people. Today we set forth to do a new duty, a duty our people haven't done in centuries, to purge the woods of evil and to make them clean again like we are doing with our own woods. Today, our children travel towards their own future and their own destinies. May the light of Anor and the stars shine upon their path and light it, bringing them to their new woods and new adventures."

The king smiled and the people cheered. "Come, we will talk in private." Thranduil beckoned them.

Castiel signaled to one of the other elves to take Lothen from her and then followed in her husband's steps. Soon they entered the palace, dark light harsh on their eyes as small colored dots appeared before their eyes since the fresh sunlight.

Thranduil walked into the deserted throne room where he turned around to meet them. Legolas stood beside Castiel, his hand lightly rested on his shirt clad arm and he nodded at his father.

"What I said in the courtyard is just as true for you as it for every other elf out there. You now go to your own adventure and to start your own family. This is a difficult time but a wonderful time as well. You will feel that you are out of your depth but you will do well. There is only advice I can give you and that is to follow your hearts for the advice that comes from a pure place is often good."

"Then we go with your consent, Atar?" Legolas asked his voice soft.

The green eyes of the elven lord lifted from one young elf to the next and then Thranduil smiled as he nodded and said. "Yes, Legolas. I may not always have agreed with your ways and your point of views but I always supported you. It is what a father does."

"There must have been times when I frightened you when I did not return from a patrol like you had expected me to do or not returned in a state in which you send me." There was laughter in his voice and Castiel felt like she was intruding on something very private.

The past six months had seemed to fly by since they had informed the council of their decision. In the end many elves had been pleasantly surprised by their decisions and many had agreed to go, wishing to see more lands and to meet their own people again who they had not seen in centuries because the roads had been unsafe.

"Well, I do seem to remember a time when you did not return from a council I send you to. I send you as a messenger but instead you send me one to say that you are going to join a certain fellowship. If I had known that you would have come home married, well, I would never have sent you on your way."

Thranduil winked at Castiel who merely smiled in responds. She knew that the older elf was merely joking. The king merely brushed his son's cheek as Legolas said. "And here I thought that you were pining away for grandchildren and a daughter in law."

"Of course I was. I never told you to marry Glorfindel's daughter. I had assumed you would have at least stayed here to take over the throne but instead you have seen more of the world then I have and you even have suffered from the sea longing. It will be hard to be here without you."

"Would you rather have that I stay?"

"No, ion nin, you deserve to have a life of your own and I will not begrudge you that." The green eyes softened and then Thranduil walked towards Castiel.

"You are a very remarkable elf, my lady."

"And you are a very remarkable elven lord, king Thranduil. I heard many stories about your famous temper and I am glad that most of those stories are unfound."

"Not all, my dear. If you have children you will find that your temper is not yours to command anymore and perhaps even Glorfindel will be afraid of his daughter."

"Glorfindel is not afraid of anybody."

"I know that, Castiel. I am glad that you have found happiness with Legolas and that you will continue to give my son what he craves most, the freedom he desires to do as he wants and to love like he is meant to. Legolas was never meant to be trapped here in a role he did not want."

"Is that the reason he has always sought ways to escape." Her smile was friendly and sweet and Legolas sighed. Thranduil laughed softly.

"It is one of the reasons. The other one is that my son wishes to see the trees and he has always claimed that he cannot see it in the palace. So the best way for you is to build a Talan."

"I am sure that I will accommodate Legolas one way or another." Castiel smiled at Thranduil and then the king drew her closer. He gave her a hearty embrace.

"I will miss you my dear. You made the council sessions that you attended very lively."

"I do have a way of brightening up every day." She joked and then pulled away. There was still a lot that they needed to do before they left at first light. Thranduil gave a nod and then squeezed Legolas' shoulder as the prince walked past them. They walked out of the room, leaving the king alone in the throne room, looking after his children.

Outside there was still chaos and for a blissful quite moment, one that would be the last in the long months ahead of them Castiel turned to Legolas. The prince's eyes were glittering with tears and she brushed up to wipe it away. "He will come to visit soon."

"I know, meleth nin but I will be leaving the place that I have known all my life."

"You do it because you want too. There is no other explanation possible, Legolas. We can always return if necessary."

"There is something terrible exiting about this; of course, I never had to be a leader before." Legolas was smiling; his eyes wide and locked with her own. Castiel nodded and as she pulled him down for a kiss, she knew that despite the long and hard month ahead of them, they would eventually be alright.

**Sorry the chapter is so short but I was trying not to make you wait any longer. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be them when they first come across the woods and I will try to make it a bit longer but please bear with me. Review of course. **


	26. Torn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

The woods around them were silent, responding to the presence of the elves with hesitant touches and cries. Birds were curiously drawing closer as Legolas steered his horse through the hidden pathways. Arod shifted underneath him, snorting softly.

He could see Castiel's eyes drifted from one tree to the other, smiling when she caught his eyes and he could feel her contentment through the bond. His eyes drifted through the trees, how far they were placed from one another, how the light shifted through the canopy of leaves. The way the atmosphere felt.

"This is a forest where no elves have ever gone before." Castiel's voice was soft and Legolas gave a nod.

"Yes, I imagine it must be like the ancient forests of the world before the elves woke up. Yet these woods have housed evil and have seen evil, we should not be deluded into a false sense of safety."

"You are from Mirkwood. Nobody could ever delude you."

Legolas sighed. She was right. Too long had the memory of his own home suppressed his thoughts and made him react to the tree in his own forest. Now, to be free, it was overwhelming.

He could feel the forest vibrating, free and full of joy and curiosity to those who had come to live in them. He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind. He touched the trees, feeling the sorrow of what happened and how many trees had died.

He opened his eyes again and sighed. There were many layers of conscious here and it was a tad bit overwhelming. He glanced back at the elves behind him. They were all chatting low to one another, scouting the area and looking about.

Legolas felt pride well up within him. These were his people who had agreed to come with and who believed in him. It would take years perhaps for them to free the woods of the memories of the orcs but Legolas knew that within time they would be whole once again.

He wondered if he would ever again be whole. He was torn between the desire to sail and to stay behind. Castiel eased the longing inside him, yes certainly but it would never go away, he knew that. He would always remain torn, for all eternity.

If he sailed he would leave his mortal friends behind and if he stayed behind because of them he would always be torn by the desire to sail. He would never be whole again and while he knew that the long years ahead might be hard, he knew that he couldn't force himself to live without the friends he had made.

A hand slipped in his own and Legolas opened his mind, allowing his beloved to see inside his head and his feelings.

"You suffer too much, meleth nin." Castiel glanced at him, unsure of what to say to make it better.

"How can I help it? I am torn between my choices, Castiel." She didn't understand, he could see it in her eyes. This she elf he shared the most intimate of bonds with and she did not understand this part of him,

She frowned and answered her green eyes thoughtful. "That is not what I mean, Legolas. You have to make this choice and you are the only one who can make it. Yes you will be torn but if it makes you happier to sail then Aragorn, Gimli and the hobbits will understand. They see your suffering. No friend wishes to see another friend suffer."

"I know but what if I am needed?"

"They will continue to think of you and know that you are happy. They cannot join us on this path, meleth nin, just like we cannot join them on that path. It is a journey we all must make alone." Castiel sounded sad and Legolas understood again that she had sailed from Valinor.

He pushed Arod closer to her, seeing her crestfallen expression as he asked eagerly. "What is it like?"

She looked up, the light in her eyes brightened. He could tell that it had been a question she had not anticipated but that she would not mind answering. She smiled at him and answered, her tone teasing.

"I was small when we left and I do remember a lot but not all. Time passes different in Valinor then it does here. You can compare it to Lorien, the days seem endless and the nights eternal. There is no place in Middle Earth that can be compared exactly, it is utterly impossible because Valinor was not made or shaped like Middle Earth. Darkness has not touched the Undying Lands and so they are pure…"

"But Morgoth slayed the two trees…" Legolas asked puzzled. He had always been brought up with the tale how evil had entered the world and had eventually escaped to Middle Earth.

She shook her head, laughing a little through her smile dimmed. "Yes, he did and the Blessed Isle has been touched by evil but we cannot see it. The people who remember Valinor before Morgoth came are small and you most likely will never meet one. One of us, the elves who were born later, will not be able to tell the difference."

"But then how was it for you to come here?"

"Valinor is pure so when we came here, I was afraid for a time. If it had not been for Glorfindel I would have gone mad. I knew he would protect me, making me safe. It was strange to be out of touch with the water, the birds, the animals, the trees, the sky and most importantly the serenity of the Valar. I have not met them many times but all children who are born on the Blessed Isle are touched by the Valar. Their light shines brighter than in Middle Earth."

Castiel fell silent and Legolas' mind nudged hers. He could feel her opening up and then a sense of peace and belonging filled him. He was caught up in the picture that she showed him, things he could not tell to a living soul because you would have to see it to believe it.

He gasped, closing his eyes as he sensed the lingered presence of the Valar. It reminded of Gandalf only then much stronger. She elbowed him softly and Arod whinnied.

He opened his eyes to find that he was barely missing a tree. He looked at her to see her smiling. Light shone in her eyes and he knew that she understood him, better than anybody else had ever done before.

"I came back for love and duty, I came with my father and for all the long years that I have lived here, I have never regretted it once. The only regret I have is that I cannot show you properly what Valinor is like. You are torn, and you will continue to be so until you are ready to sail, until such a time occurs, allow my memories to comfort you."

"You would be my own vision of comfort then?" Legolas was still in awe by the feeling he had received and while he locked it away in his heart he knew that it might just be enough to carry him a little bit further.

"I will be everything you will ever need or require, Legolas and much more."

"Good, so you will be my lover tonight then." And the smile that graced him made him release just how much he loved her and desired her. And as she winked at him, Legolas knew that the night ahead was certainly going to keep his thoughts occupied and he would not have it any other way.

**I am so sorry it is short but I am writing quickly in between jobs. I need ideas, review of course. **


	27. A new home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I seem to grow bored with this story so I know that I am not doing as great a job as I should. I will not abandon it but feel free to post ideas. Let's begin.**

Warmth filled her as the sun came out from behind the cloud and shone down upon her skin, coloring the fair skin a golden brown. Her dark blond hair streamed down her back in a thick braid as she swung herself up on the branch, laughing, her green eyes dancing.

Blue met green eyes and laughing Legolas held out a hand to her. She grinned as she accepted it and allowed her husband to pull her onto the branch he was sitting on. All around them other elves joined them as the sun reached its peak in the sky.

Castiel looked down as she sat in front of Legolas, the prince's arms tightly around her. She leaned back with a content sigh, her eyes closing against the strong rays of the sun. She rested her head back against the strong chest behind her and Legolas sighed contently.

The strong arm around her waist enabled her to relax completely. She was not a wood elf and therefore not as at ease amongst the branches as Legolas and his people were. The elves they had brought were young and most were eager for adventure.

Most of the elves who had chosen to go with them had never been outside of the woods that had bore them. They were eager to see new places and to follow a new leader to a new world, to cure the woods of the darkness that they had remembered for so long. The woods would heal, she had no doubt about that but she wondered how long it would take and if Aragorn would see it before his time was up.

She scowled at herself. This was no time to think these thoughts. The day was nice and the work they were doing, building a colony was going well. The buildings were getting closer to being finished, the first ones anyway and for the moment, she was content to sleep in a flet, like in Lorien and to live under the stairs.

"Do you like your life here?" The rumbling of Legolas' voice was soft.

Castiel merely gave a soft nod, not bothering to answer. The sun was warm on her face and she felt drowsy. She closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to slow.

The arm tightened and one of the elves began to sing, the tune hauntingly but for Castiel it reminded her of Rivendell. The elves used to sing there too to call weary travelers to the House of Elrond. Slowly she allowed the memories to rise to the surface, hearing Legolas hum the same melody.

Slowly her memories turned to waking dreams as she felt Legolas shift behind her. Effortless her mind brushes his and she felt his mind mingling with hers. She could feel the steady love pour into his and safe in his company, she drifted off.

Xx

Legolas tightened his grip upon his wife as she rested back with her head against his shoulder. He hummed the tune softly, knowing it was something from her childhood and he smiled. He wondered how Castiel's childhood had been, her hiding in the shadows of the great Glorfindel but he knew that she would share it with him when she wanted to

His hand stroked her hand and she moved a little, her sleep untroubled. She murmured softly and settled in closer to him, Legolas smiled down at her.

For the past few weeks they had begun to build their home, the wooden houses first as Faramir's men joined them. They were to help them build the colony for it would benefit them just as much as for the elves. The city they would build here would be a meeting place for both men and elves.

They were tired but pleased with their work and the nights that were spend under the stars were some of the most memorable Legolas had as of yet. He, like all elves, enjoyed being outside and being in touch with the open sky.

Legolas slowly shifted as he felt his wife's mind brush his own again as Castiel softly said. "It is beautiful…"

"Yes, it is and to think of that this will be our home."

"And we will make it _our _home indeed, Legolas." Castiel smiled at him as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Yes, indeed." Legolas said as he leaned down to capture her lips. Their kiss was slow and unhurried, their love for one another steady in their manners as they held one another securely. If any of the other elves saw them they only smiled but no words were exchanged between Legolas and his lady.

They broke apart after a moment and Legolas said. "We need to think of a way to house our mortal friends. We cannot expect them to convert to our style and to live up in trees on small wooden flets."

"I do not see why not? The Fellowship has done so in Lorien, I heard that from Haldir."

"Yes, but well, as they age, it would be most unwise and besides, you never believe how we had to haul Gimli up. But we slept in tents in Lorien, which was just as pleasant."

"We could possibly send for the architects from Rivendell. I am sure that there are still old documents there that remember how Rivendell was built…"

"You wish to build a house like Elrond's home?" Legolas leaned forward and Castiel looked back at him before she said.

"Well, yes, it has always attracted travelers and while I certainly do not wish to create a replica of Elrond's house, I do know that people like a place that is sheltered and makes them feel safe. What do you think?" Legolas smiled as he leaned down to kiss her nose, which she wrinkled in responds.

"I think it is a most excellent idea but I do think that we might need to ask the elves to build it. It is a place for sanctuary for them just as much as the men but if Elrond will sail, Rivendell will be deserted…"

"Elladan and Elrohir will remain behind and they will not dare to let the house of their youth go to waste."

"Yes, I do know that they will not allow it, Legolas but they will also be responsible for Lorien. They will be the lords of Lorien and Rivendell and because of the power of the rings that Galadriel and Elrond wielded. Lorien was protected from the decay of time and time passed as she desired it, much will be lost when the rings lost power and much that was once was, is no more."

It did not surprise Legolas that Castiel knew of the Rings of Power, much had been revealed in the last few months and while she had shared the house of Elrond for many years, she had been privy to many moments that had normally only been shared between Elrond and Glorfindel, his shadow and protector.

"Are you sure that the power of the Three was that great?"

She turned on the branch to fully face him and said her expression sad. "You know that Eryn Lasgalen was never protected by a ring and you see how evil and darkness managed to infest those woods. To keep Lorien the way it was and how it appeared to you meant great power from the ring. When that power passed from the world and after having wielded it for such a long time, it was intertwined with Elrond's and Galadriel's soul and mind, that connection is gone now and they are weary, having given so much of themselves."

Legolas was silent and Castiel asked. "You did not see it last time you and Elrond met?"

Legolas raised his chin as he answered. "I never knew Lord Elrond that well…"

"No, I suppose that it is not very easy to see to those who do not know him but he will sail because his weariness will press him to and because he will wishes to be reunited with his wife." His wife stated this with a finality that was tinged with sadness.

"And you think that Glorfindel will follow him?"

"He will want to be reunited with his wife as well."

"And he will leave you behind. That will be a sad day for us."

"'Tis better then to have him suffer here. I am happy, Legolas and Glorfindel knows this. He is free to persuade his own happiness."

"But it will take him away from these shores."

"Eventually our happiness will take us away from these shores as well, meleth."

"May that day be far off then!" And as Legolas kissed her lightly, he really did hope that the day was far off and while he did not begrudge Glorfindel his happiness, he knew that his own happiness would be damaged if the elven lord sailed but for the moment, he certainly did enjoy it.

**That is it for now. I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	28. Eowyn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the review. Let's begin.**

"My lord steward and lady Eowyn, I present prince Legolas and his wife Castiel." Castiel gave a nod to the servant as they entered the well and warm furnished house. The house was large enough for a family and while the hall was silent now, it would only be a matter of time before the laughing of children warmed the house.

But now the pair stood in front of the large wooden table. Eowyn smiled, inclining her head as she said. "Welcome to our house, Legolas."

The steward clasped Legolas on the shoulder, drawing him into the conversation while Eowyn approached Castiel with a smile. The young woman's smile was warm but Castiel could see how ill at ease she was among the elves.

She smiled and then she said in the common tongue. "Your home is lovely, Eowyn."

The icy eyes narrowed and Castiel knew Eowyn was searching for an insult so she added. "My home is a pile of rubbish at the moment and we are forced to live in the trees. Normally this is the way of the elves but even our resilience falters in last week spring storms."

"You must have been very wet then, lady…"

"Oh call me Castiel please, I feel old enough already." This time Eowyn laughed and Castiel did not hide her own smile.

"You are older than me of course by many years."

"Yes, I am older but shall we not discuss this? I doubt it is a very suitable subject since there is only a yes and no answer." Eowyn invited Castiel into the kitchen, where one of the servants was cooking the food.

The scent of meat filled her nose and Castiel inhaled deeply, trying to deter what kind of animal it was. It was nothing familiar but then again there were only so many occasions in Rivendell that they had eaten meat, at weddings, feast and special occasions and even then, she had never been fond of it.

Legolas' mind brushed her own in farewell when he left the house and she enquired why.

_Faramir wishes to show me the archery range._

_Men!_

_Perhaps we simply wish to have a good time._

_I am not going to discuss this with you…_

"Castiel?" Hearing Legolas' low laughter in her mind Castiel focused her attention on Eowyn. The other woman was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and Castiel smiled as she said.

"Legolas wanted to say that he was going outside to see the archery field. They will most likely practice."

"I do hope that Legolas will let Faramir win. He will grow discouraged otherwise." Eowyn sighed but she looked curious and asked. "How has Legolas told you this? Unless your hearing is far greater than mine for I did not hear any words…"

"Legolas did not speak with words. Through it is true that our hearing is greater than that of men but Legolas told me through the bond."

"The bond?"

"When elves mate and marry for life, a bond between them forms in which they can feel what the other is feeling and share thoughts."

"It must be very intense. I am not sure if I would be so comfortable with sharing my mind with Faramir, no matter how much I may love him." Eowyn looked away and Castiel smiled.

"Elves love very intensely and yes, it can be quite annoying and disturbing sometimes when you are busy or you wish a moment of peace. But you can block the bond."

"That is most convenient then, is it not?"

"Yes, it comes in handy sometimes, especially when there are things that I do not wish Legolas to know about. But it also gives a sense of fulfillment and I never wish to be parted from Legolas again. The only way to break such a bond is through death and I never wish to lose Legolas to such a fate. I would fade as well or I would surely go mad."

"The bond is that strong between you?"

"It is between all elves. Elves can die from grief and the death of our mate is the surest way to kill us. Many elves died when their mates were captured and tortured into what we know as the orcs today."

"The orcs were once elves?" Horror colored Eowyn's voice and Castiel nodded. She too had been repulsed when she learned of this.

"Yes, they are. The ancestors of the orcs were elves that were tortured and twisted by the dark. Their minds and bodies became so twisted that they slowly turned to orcs. It is one of the reasons that the orcs hate us so much."

"Then why do they hate men?"

"Because men have stolen from them. Orcs are savaged creatures but I do not understand this fully why they bear such hatred towards the free races of Middle Earth."

"It seems that we need a safer subject then…." Eowyn said with a grimace.

"Yes, we do. I take it that you have fully recovered from fighting the Witch King? It was an amazing feat and I am glad that such a wicked fiend has finally departed from this world." Castiel gave the other woman a nod.

Many years from now then still tales would be sung about Eowyn's bravery and how she had braved a foe far greater than her in strength to defend somebody she loved. The prophecy had come true that the Witch king could not be defeated by any man but by a woman. A woman whose strength and bravery succeeded many of the senior warriors in both Rohan and Gondor.

"Yes, I have. The coldness has gone away and my arm has fully recovered. I am content with my place as Faramir's equal and he does not ask of me to do what other women do and I am most grateful. I do truly love him."

"He is a man worthy of you." Castiel had heard from Legolas how Eowyn had loved Aragorn the moment she had set eyes upon the man but still she wondered, had Eowyn truly loved Aragorn as Arwen did or did she merely love an imagine of the king?

But she would not ask. She barely knew the woman in front of her and she would not damage any friendship between them by asking that subject. She had also been in love with other males before and while that love had never been returned, partly due to a hovering Glorfindel, she knew what it was like to be in love with a desire that somebody presented.

Eowyn merely smiled and then asked. "How is building the colony progressing?"

"It is going well. The rain has set us back but it is a good thing that we cannot get ill. We are expecting the stones from Helms Deep soon so that we can begin to build the houses. It will be high time."

"And where will you live? In a house or will you live like the elves in Lorien I heard so much about?"

"I do think in a house. The Talan is nice but one does get a little bit annoyed with getting wet and while we do not feel the cold like the race of men do, it is no place to raise children."

"You wish for children?"

Castiel smiled, of course she would wish for children. Most of the elves she knew wanted children and she knew that Glorfindel would adore any grandchild. "Yes, I wish for children. But elves children are born differently than men. Women carry longer and elves reach their majority when they are fifth years old. While their minds develop quicker than the children of men their bodies develop more slowly."

"That is very interested to know. I never knew that."

"Not many things are known about the elves."

"But what about half elves?"

"I am not too sure about that. Lord Elrond is a half elf too and so are all of his children while their mother was a full elf. I have no idea how this works."

"Well I am most curious about the children you and Legolas might have."

"Yes, I am as well." And as Castiel smiled at Eowyn, she did wonder indeed what children would look like, perhaps Legolas would agree and until that time, they could practice and she smiled at Eowyn, knowing that new ideas were never far off.

**That is it for now. I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	29. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: I must say that I am growing very discouraged to continue this story and I do plan to end it fairly soon. Let's begin. I will start to take time leaps in the story. **

"Castiel, will you please take it easy?" Legolas' voice barely rose above that of a normal voice but the well hidden layer of concern within his fair voice caught her off guard. She straightened slowly, aware of the shift of balance that her pregnancy had brought her.

Castiel glanced around the garden, at nearly seven months into her first pregnancy she felt absolutely wonderful and Legolas concern was starting to grade on her nerves. She glanced up to meet her father's amused gaze as he glanced down at her from his perch in the tree but she knew that no help would be forthcoming from his direction.

"I am just working in the garden, Legolas. There is no reason to worry about me or the child. We are both well…."

"You should be taking it easy instead of..."

"The healer suggested that exercise was encouraged."

"Not working in the garden and…."

"Legolas, will you please stop worrying? It is very annoying and it is quite unnecessary." Castiel growled, finally at the end of her patience.

Even after two years of marriage and rebuilding the colony, Legolas sometimes had a way of getting to her. She loved her husband dearly, she really did but there were times when she wished that he did not fuss to terribly.

"Many elves before me have carried children in more difficult situations then I am currently carrying ours so there is no need to worry so." She told him sharply. With two males close to her, Legolas and her father, they both made sure that she did not do anything to strenuous.

Glorfindel had come as soon as the happy news reached him and while Castiel was happy to see her father, she grew weary sometimes of the presence of the both of them in her life.

"You promised…"

"I promised nothing. You did not ask me. I promised you that I would not help with rebuilding the houses that had been destroyed in last week's storms and I am not. I am working in the garden."

"You are bending over and working hard. It can be very dangerous for the baby."

"I will know what is dangerous for the child, Legolas. Stop fussing." She hissed. Her anger was rising.

Ever since they had found out that she was pregnant, Legolas had been very concerned. He would be a loving father, Castiel was sure of it but the concern was getting to her. She spoke to Eowyn a lot and the younger woman had born her fist child last summer and Faramir had been a nervous wreck all throughout her pregnancy, Castiel was lucky that Legolas had not yet reached that stage.

But she stressed when she began to realize that this could very well happen in the next five months that she still had to go. She growled softly as Legolas' mind brushed her own.

_I am sorry but I do not wish to see you or the child come to harm. _

_The healer has confirmed that the child is fine and that you worried __too much. Please stop it, Legolas, it is annoying me. _

_I will try._

She did not even grace it with an answer as with a russle of leaves, Glorfindel joined them on the ground.

"Legolas, Castiel is fine. I kept an eye on her the entire time and she only just started working. I will watch over her." The older elf rested a hand on Legolas' tense shoulder and winked at Castiel. She ignored him.

"Very well then. But please promise me to take it easy, meleth nin."

"Fine done! Now get to work!" She snapped at him, allowing herself a rare indulgence of pregnancy hormones. Legolas leaned in to give her a quick kiss and for a moment Castiel remained frozen, not allowing the elf to think that she forgave him that easily but when he caressed her stomach, she allowed the motion to calm her down.

Legolas smiled one last time and then left, giving Glorfindel a nod.

The moment Legolas was away Glorfindel laughed softly and Castiel rounded on her father. "What do you find so funny?" She demanded, allowing her hands to rest on her hips. Glorfindel favored her with a smile, his blue eyes sparkling and his whole face lighting up with mirth.

"Your husband. He reminds me of Elrond every time that his wife was pregnant. And he reminds me of myself when your mother was pregnant with you."His voice dropped a little and he regarded her fondly.

"You were worried when mother was pregnant?"

"Yes, I was very concerned, like most males are. You trust in your bodies and we have no idea what is happening or what you are feeling. It is a habit shared by most soon to be fathers."

"And you are not concerned now?"

"I am, but it is manageable. I know you well enough to know that you will never willingly endanger yourself or your child." Glorfindel smiled at her.

Castiel forced herself to smile back. She had wondered at time if she could become a good mother. Could she give her child what it would need or would she fail in her task?

She could barely remember her own mother because she had been small when she had sailed with Glorfindel to the mortal lands of Middle Earth. Now she missed her mother the most, to ask for advice or to simply speak about all the different aspects of being pregnant.

She spoke often with Eowyn but it was different. Eowyn could not remember her mother either and it was welcome to speak to another who had been in a similar situation as herself. She knew that Arwen and Aragorn had yet to be blessed with a child but she knew that the king would welcome a child in his life and Gondor would dote over any small prince or princess born to their beloved king and queen.

King Thranduil had made arrangements to come for a visit as soon as the child was born and Legolas was looking forward to showing his father what he had done with the colony and how proud they were with what they had achieved here.

She winced as the baby kicked her ribs sharply and rubbed her enlarged stomach. The baby responded well to her and Legolas' touches but sometimes he was a little bit too active for her taste, especially at night when she longed for sleep.

"Is the child making a fuss?"

"Yes, it is as active as his father." She winced as Glorfindel smiled at her and looked away for a moment before he said.

"It reminds me of you when you were in your naneth's womb. You were always active during the night, preventing many from sleeping. You only settled down when we sang to you." Glorfindel was smiling broadly now; his gaze far away and lost in memories.

"That would be the one thing that Legolas has not tried yet, singing." Castiel walked towards the grassy area and sat down, Glorfindel following her.

"I think the prince may just wait until the elfling is born." Glorfindel gestured towards her belly.

"I do hope so. I am not sure that I am fully comfortable with being serenades to." Castiel smiled as the baby calmed underneath her hand. Legolas had the same effect on the child, calming it when Castiel could not and often she became frustrated when the child refused to allow her to sleep.

"You do realize that your trouble with sleeping will grow worse as the month's progress."

"I do try to nap whenever I can." She confessed, blushing a little. She wasn't as tired as she had anticipated being but she knew that as she grew bigger it would be harder to find a comfortable spot to lie down.

"I will watch over you if you wish to sleep. I am sure that Legolas will be very pleased with you."

"He will not let me hear the end of it." Castiel plucked at the grass underneath their legs, quick fingers starting to weave it into a necklace.

"I will not tell him, I promise." His daughter merely hummed softly and Glorfindel took the change to fully look at her. She looked beautiful to him, quickened with life and glowing. She looked happy and content, even when she grumbled with Legolas' constant concern but Glorfindel could understand the prince, he had been no different.

Castiel leaned against him and Glorfindel wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to find a comfortable spot to nap against him. She finally settled with her head against his thigh, one hand brushing her blond hair as her eyes glazed over.

Glorfindel stared down, too lost in memories of a similar time with his wife on the shores of Valinor. He glanced up when he heard the sound of footsteps approach. Legolas was coming their way. The prince smiled briefly at him and then settled to kiss Castiel's forehead.

Unlike Glorfindel had expected, Legolas merely sat down beside them, not inclined to move Castiel and to wake her up. In the end the prince settled for allowing himself a brief nap as well and Glorfindel found himself watching over both children but he knew, he didn't mind in the slightest.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	30. Newborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews, they did manage to make me feel a little bit better about this story. But let's begin.**

The cries of the newborn were loud as Legolas grumbled when he was awakened again by their son. He opened his eyes, glancing towards Castiel who had pulled a pillow over her head. He sighed, it was his turn to get up tonight and try and placate their little one.

_How is it that elves can feel so tired? If this is how Aragorn and Gimli always felt when they looked exhausted I cannot blame them when they snapped at me. _

He rose with difficulty. Raniel was only two weeks old and already his parents were at his beck and call, changing nappies, feeding him, rocking him and even singing him to sleep, whatever the little prince demanded.

He opened the door to the adjourned room and closed it behind him. He had no desire to wake his wife because she was still recovering from the birth. It had not gone entirely as planned because Castiel had lost a lot of blood and the war wound on her back prevented her from bearing down as normal woman did. Legolas had been frightened out of his mind but Castiel had never once cried out in fear, bearing it stoically.

"Hush, hush, baby, what is all this fuss about?" Legolas lowered his voice as he bend down over the crib. The blue eyes that met his own as his son proved just how good a set of lungs he had were red rimmed and slightly swollen.

Legolas lifted Raniel easily, settling him upon his arm as he rocked himself, shushing. "Hush, Raniel, what is the matter, ion nin? Are you hungry?"

The child settled immediately and Legolas tried to fight his smile but he found that he could not. He could not help it; Raniel was everything that he ever wished for. He stroked the soft cheek of his first born and hummed softly underneath his breath.

Who would have imagined a year ago when Castiel came with the news that she was expecting their first child that he would actually hold his in his arms now? Of course he had always known that there was a child growing inside his wife, _his child_ when he saw her growing bigger with each passing moon but to hold that child in his arm was daunting.

Could he do this? Could he show this innocent little one the ways of life and teach him the necessary lessons to be a good functions adult elf? He had no choice because his child was here, walking this earth and would look to him for guidance and Legolas could never turn his son away.

His hand stroked the wispy blond hair as he softly murmured. "You will always be protected by me and loved by me, little one. You are my son and you will never want for anything."

The blue eyes regarded him and Raniel crowned softly as he gripped Legolas' finger, holding it tightly in his little hand. Legolas found himself staring down into the blue eyes, smiling foolishly perhaps but he had ever right to.

He would never have thought that such happiness could belong to him or that he could find such a loving and agreeable companion in Castiel. He loved her so much that it hurt sometimes…

"You are spoiling him." Castiel's voice was sleepy as Legolas looked up. He smiled at her and her green eyes met his before she walked into the room. She did not move to take the child from him as she stared down and asked. "He was up again?"

"Yes, it seems that he does not wish to be parted from us."

"You've tried to feed him?"

"No, I have not. You wish to feed him now?"

"I'm at his demand, my love." Her lips quickened into a smile, one Legolas could not help but return. Finally some color was getting back in her slightly sunken cheeks and it made her look so much better. He reached out to stroke her cheek and she smiled at him, leaning against his side as she lifted her face for a kiss.

Legolas obliged, kissing her lightly as Raniel fussed in his arms, throwing up his fists in the air and kicking with his bare feet. "He is restless." Legolas said.

"Who would not be who had such a foolish father that walked into the room and picking you up at odd hours of the day?"

"That was uncalled for. He was fussing."

"Then why did I not hear it?"

"Because you were sound asleep. It is no fault of mine that you are deaf." Legolas resisted the urge to stick out his tongue but only barely. Castiel scowled at him for a moment before she smiled and shook her head, her slender frame shaking with laughter.

"It has been a while since you made me laugh so hard, Legolas."

"Well, in recent months I had been afraid that any laughter might send you into labor because you were so large." Legolas remembered those arguments fondly. He had confided into Glorfindel and the older elf had assured him that it was quite normal and that Castiel would not go into labor simply because she was laughing.

"So now you're worried will be transferred to Raniel instead of me."

"I'll always worry about you." Legolas replied fondly. He shifted his stance slightly and offered. "Shall we return to the bedroom since this is not a very comfortable place to keep a conversation going?"

Castiel merely gave him a nod as she preceded him towards the bedroom, Legolas following with Raniel in his arms. The youngest elf was merely contenting himself by looking around and then glancing back up at Legolas, and when Legolas looked down, he yawned.

Legolas chuckled softly as he sat down on the bed and laid Raniel down. The young elfling looked about, content to be on the covers as his parents sat beside him.

"I wonder if any of us ever cried so much. Atar can say all he wants that we should treasure these times because they grow up so quickly but what I would not give for a full night sleep?" Castiel cuddled into Legolas' side as the elf wrapped an arm around her waist.

"When he is nearly an adult you will be up all night because you are worried where he is and who he is with."

"Not our son!"

"He will if he takes after his sire."

"I did not know that you thought so lightly of our wedding vows because I have you know that my father always knew exactly where I was."

"Yes, somewhere in Middle Earth but anything more specific could not be answered because he had no idea." Legolas chuckled softly. He wondered how she could be so witty this early in the morning. He kissed her temple as they watched their son throw his limbs in the air, testing to see how far he could go.

"Well, it is better than your father who would never allow you out of his sight."

"And the moment he did, I was nearly killed. You should be lucky that he allowed me to move out after we had been married."

"Oh, I know excellent ways to make sure that Glorfindel would not even think of having newlyweds in his house." Legolas' lips trailed down her cheek and Castiel pushed against his side weakly.

"Do not even think about it, Greenleaf! We are not trying for another child until Raniel is of age and married."

"Surely you cannot be serious." Legolas sounded horrified and Castiel frowned at him.

"Oh I'm…"

"But you cannot function without the connection that binds us."

"Our wedding has already been consummated, Legolas, the bond is already there! And besides, I can live without."

"We'll see about that." Legolas murmured at Raniel as the young elfling finally drifted off. He glanced at his wife from the corner of his eyes and he knew, he could change her mind and it would certainly be a joy to try.

**That is it for now. I know it is short but that is all the time that I have. Review of course and send some ideas. Sorry it is so short. **


	31. Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, let's begin.**

"No, you've to adjust your hands a little bit, Raniel." Legolas showed his six year old son how to hold the bow again, adjusting the small hands to change the grip. Raniel looked put out for a moment but Legolas instantly soothed over the hurt his comment may have caused.

"You're doing very well, meleth but if you just adjust your grip a little then you'll do even better." Raniel grinned and Legolas gave him a nod as he took up the position behind him, pulling his son's shoulders back so Raniel was balanced against him and the bow was held securely between them.

"Good, now pull back and slowly seek out your target. Once you've your target you can release the arrow. Make it fly true son."

Raniel focused, his face a mask of concentration and his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Legolas smiled at the adorable picture his five year old son made. Raniel looked up to him; he knew and could not wait to start his warrior training.

He resisted the urge to reach out and to touch the blond head, knowing he would only pull Raniel out of his concentration. "Alright, focus, ion nin and let it fly when you deem the time to be ready."

Legolas could clearly remember his own training with his father and how proud he had felt that the king made time for him. The lessons had no lasted very long but they were memories he treasured. They were among his only memories that he ever had his father all to himself because the king was a busy elf and did not always have the time to teach Legolas the necessary lessons.

Legolas was pulled from his thoughts when Raniel released the arrow. The arrow flew true but a slight breeze knocked it off balance and it landed several feet from the target.

"Very good, ion nin." Legolas praised. Raniel turned to look at him, the clear eyes washed with tears as he hiccupped.

"But I failed, Ada, I didn't hit the target."

"You didn't fail, ion nin. You released the arrow and it flew straight and true. It is not your fault that the breeze came unless you can control the wind, my elfling."

Raniel bowed his head but Legolas lifted the small chin so his son had to meet his eyes. "Well, can you control the winds?"

"No, Ada."

"Then you did not fail! If your intend is true then in due time you will be a great warrior. But for now, shall we join Naneth in the garden for some playtime?"

"Can we not practice a little more?" Raniel clenched the bow to him.

"Raniel, we've been practicing for over two hours. I'm getting weary and stiff and surely you must be tired. You deserve a break before we go any further." Raniel finally nodded and Legolas held out his hand, after a moment Raniel took it.

It seemed after a long moment that Raniel was not going to take the small bow but Legolas should have known that Raniel would never leave it. He smiled down at his son's head. Raniel reminded Legolas of himself when he had been that old, he took his bow with him everywhere.

Raniel finally released his hand to skip forward into the gardens as Legolas followed at a more sedate pace. He smiled when he heard Castiel's surprised cry as Raniel surprised her by most likely pouncing. He shook his head, yes indeed, his son reminded him too much of himself at that age.

_Could you perhaps be so kind to increase your steps a little so that you can pluck your son off of me?_

_Oh he is always my son when he has done something to displease you and your son when he has done something that pleases you._

_So you say, very well, would you be so kind to pluck _our _son off of me?_

Legolas rolled his eyes and rounded the well travelled path into the garden. He had to fight his smile. Raniel had managed to wrestle his mother to the ground, pinning her down. He knew Castiel could easily get up but she allowed her son to feel like he had the upper hand here to boast his self esteem.

They wrestled on the ground a little and Legolas stood back to watch. Raniel had discarded the bow but after a long moment Legolas called out softly. "Is this how I taught you to treat your bow, Raniel?"

Raniel's head snapped up and within a moment he had picked up his bow, allowing Legolas to stride forward to offer Castiel a hand. She accepted, allowing her husband to pull her to her feet and for a moment they watched as their son fussed over his bow.

"He would sleep with that bow if we allowed it." She softly said, smiling encouragingly at Raniel when he looked up at his parents.

"Well, we should have gotten him it sooner instead of his fifth birthday." Legolas could see how she rolled her green eyes before smirking at him.

"Well as long as the bow is the only thing he is interesting in sleeping with…."

"He slept with that fox young that followed him home."

"Yes, and we had to burn the bed linen because the animal had fleas." Castiel rolled her eyes again and smacked him light, leaning into him.

"Well, we should've gotten him a pony then or a puppy. Aragorn send me a letter begging to take one of his pups. Their dog had…"

"Yes and we will end up looking after the dog. Raniel cannot even look after his bow properly. No, Legolas…"

"But we could teach it to hunt and to protect us."

"Now who is the bigger child? You or Raniel?"

"You know that I'm going to win." Legolas blinked at her, knowing that his blue eyes would win her over. It had always been her weakness.

"Yes Naneth, can I have a puppy?" Raniel attached himself to Legolas' leg and blinked up at her, using the same sweet expression that would surely draw her over the edge.

But he must have forgotten how strong Castiel was. She had worked with Glorfindel for years and the older elf must have been hard on her sometimes because she resisted both looks with a certain amount of coldness. Legolas could tell that she was amused because her eyes kept twinkling whenever she looked from Legolas to Raniel.

"Please, Naneth, I'll be really good, I promise. I'll take care of the puppy and…"

"Like you take care of the bow?" Castiel asked, indicating to the bow that had fallen over on the ground again.

"It is just a play bow." Raniel answered but Legolas shot his son a glare. Castiel knew how sensitive the subject was to Legolas so she smoothly cut in.

"It is a real bow, Raniel and it is your bow. Therefore you've to take care of it. It is your weapon and we entrusted it with you. You cannot simply discard it simply because you found something more interested. If you think like that then it is clear to us that you're not ready for weapons yet."

"I'm sorry, Naneth and Ada. I'll take better care of it, I promise." Raniel bowed his head and it was a long moment before Legolas swooped down and swept up son up in his arms, bouncing him as he said.

"That is good then, Raniel. Everybody has to learn and that means you as well…"

"But I don't want to learn! I already have so many lessons!" Their son cried out in dismay. Legolas chuckled.

"Life is full of lessons, meleth nin." He said, meeting Castiel's eyes over their son's shoulder. Castiel merely smiled and then closed the distance to press herself against Legolas and to kiss him lightly before she kissed the top of Raniel's head. The young elfling snuggled in between his parents and closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel safe.

"So, how about that puppy?" Legolas asked after a long moment, grinning at her. Sometimes perhaps the biggest lesson of life was not to grow up too quickly.

**That is it for now. Review please and tell me how I should end the story. **


	32. Longing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Let's begin.**

_White gulls were crying put their beautiful song that stirred a longing in her blood. A longing to leave this land of mortals and to see the land of her ancestors. A land where she had been born and torn away from because of the love for the elf __that sired her. _

_The longing terrified her but it filled her heart with a desire to make her eyes see the familiar sights of the green land she had called home in the first years after her birth. Her ears longed to hear the beautiful music no elf or human could make and she longed to raise her voice in a song of welcome._

_But she could not see it. Her eyes didn't behold the beautiful sights of Valinor nor did her ears __hear the song. The only thing she was aware of was the crashing of the water or the sounds the wind made as it breezed through the trees outside. _

_Her body felt strange and out of tune. The music of her soul and the bond she shared with her soul mate, deep as it was, wasn't in sync as it normally was. It was different but not unlike she had heard before. She had felt this before but if only she could remember when…_

"Meleth nin, wake up. You are having a nightmare." The voice that had whispered loving words in her ear and into her soul for the past five years was whispering them now in her ear, trying to coax her away from the strange dreams she had strayed in and back towards the land of mortals her body walked.

Her eyes opened and she saw Legolas leaning over her. The blue eyes of her husband stared down at her, narrowing in worry as he asked. "Are you alright?"

Forcing herself to relax Castiel smiled as she looked around the room. She wasn't on a ship and the crashing sounds of the water finally faded away until she realized that it was the small stream that had filled out due to the spring rains they had experienced.

The bedroom was familiar except for the crib that their son had slept in. It had moved to a new room when they had moved to this house. _I'm sure that it will need to be replaced soon and moved back in here._

She focused upon Legolas as she smiled and answered. "I had a dream, not a nightmare."

The sharp eyes of her husband missed nothing as she glanced towards the window. "Oh and what pray tell was the dream about then that it had you tossing and turning?"

"The same thing that you imagine day in and day out. The same thing that you long for when you see the gulls flying high, their winds spread to catch the wind that comes from the sea, to be carried home." Castiel sat up and curled her legs underneath her. Legolas sat frozen opposite her, looking like a pale marble statue.

"I do not…" Her elf sputtered.

"Do not pretend with me, Legolas. I know that you have been struck by the sea longing, you have told me so yourself. Do you not think that I do not want to go home? Do you not think that I didn't long to see those familiar shores again? I can feel the longing within you, only last week when that flock of gulls flew over."

Legolas glanced at her, his eyes wide and within a moment Castiel felt guilty for ever trying to hurt him. The male elf glanced back at her, his eyes wide and the connection between them open as he asked.

"You do not mind that I was struck by the sea longing? That the only promises that binds me here is the promise I made to my mortal friend?"

"No, Legolas, I do not mind. I know that once the promise has been fulfilled we will both find our way home again. Do not concern yourself with what I may think."

"You are my wife. I cannot help but concern myself with it. Now, what were you dreaming about?"

"I believe that they were memories and not dreams. It felt so very real that it was nearly frightening. I felt like I was really there and when I returned to my body, it felt strange to me, much like it was out of tune. That should frighten me more than it does, really."

She couldn't help but laugh at the happy prospect that lay before them. It was not often that elves were blessed with children and with the seven year old Raniel; she was more than ready for another child. Legolas was staring at her oddly, confused about the sudden change in her.

Laughing she snuggled up to him, smiling in satisfaction as he pulled her closer immediately. "Silly elf, something has happened to us this night. Do you remember what we did earlier this night when Raniel was finally off to bed?"

Legolas' eyes lit up and she could feel the flare of arousal travel through the bond before the surprise that followed it as he whispered. "Another child?"

"I would say."

"I was definitely not thinking of another child, Castiel, I assure you. I was thinking of Valinor and the peace it would bring to sail."

"Well as long as that was all you were thinking about, then I'm glad. It is a shame to know that the thought of Valinor inspires such strong and passionate feelings within you instead of me but as long as it isn't another female or man that turns you on then I suppose I should count my luck…"

Her lips were caught in a passionate kiss and she moaned, opening her mouth to allow him to enter. Legolas' hand was stroking her hair away from her forehead as the elf rolled on top of her. He grinned down at her and declared. "You cheeky minx."

"I never heard you complain, rogue elf."

"There was never any reason to complain." Legolas kissed her again, looking down at her as he smiled that handsome smile. Wiggling her hips meaningfully Legolas finally rolled off of her so that she could breathe easier.

"So we will need to move the crib back to this room or shall we grant the child a room all of its own?"

"As if you can be separated from your children and especially a daughter. I doubt that I would fancy myself to sleep on my own in our own bed. No, I think that the crib will need to move here."

"A daughter?" Legolas' eyes widen but then the elf smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently, so unlike their first kiss of this evening. The elf pulled back and stared at her for a moment, looking delicious with the long blond hair hanging loose about his shoulders and broad back.

The moonlight made the pale skin nearly white but it glowed with the light of the elves and Castiel wondered how anybody could ever assume this beautiful creature was ever human or just an elf. Surely he would rival the Valar in their beauty but she had never beheld the Valar so she did not know.

"It does pain me that Glorfindel will not get his dearest wish. A granddaughter to spoil as he had always wanted." Castiel slipped back into the age old habit of calling her father by his given name.

"He was weary, meleth. He would have stayed if you had only asked him but you could not be that selfish to ask him to remain when all he wanted was to be at peace. Perhaps you must ask the same thing of me one day, to ask me to sail."

"But when you sail I will be selfish because I will be asking you to follow me or to sail with me. I cannot stay behind without you, Legolas."

"But it is nice to know that we will have a future together with our children in Valinor, together with all our family and friends." Legolas seemed sad before he added. "Though not with all of our friends. Some will never join us."

"That is the price when you befriend a mortal, my love."

"Well, eventually it is a price I'll have to pay."

"But not at the moment, at the moment we can just enjoy what joy we have been given in this life."

"And what a joy it is." And as Legolas kissed her again, Castiel couldn't agree more.

**It seems that I can only write ****fluffiness at the moment so that is what you get. Sorry that it is so short but I couldn't think of anything to add. Review and send me some ideas please. **


	33. a handful

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thank you for the review. This story will soon end. Let me know what you want to see at the end. Let's begin.**

"Legolas?"

A soft snore was the only answer she received. She gritted her teeth at the sharp pain that peeked as she poked her husband in the ribs. Legolas merely shuffled around, out of reach and slept on, oblivious to her discomfort. She groaned and narrowed her gaze, he would feel her wrath later, and he could be sure about that.

She crossed her arms over her chest before she hissed. "Legolas Greenleaf!"

He still slept on and Castiel closed her eyes in annoyance as she focused inwards on the bond. She opened it wide from her end, sensing the sleepy thoughts that came from Legolas. Her husband was deep asleep, this would not do. She waited as another contraction approached and focused on pushing the pain through the bond as she shouted.

_Legolas, wake up now!_

Legolas shot awake, instantly alert as he looked around at the source of disturbance. It didn't take long till his gaze settled on his wife as she gazed at him with a raised eyebrow. He would have lain down again but he knew better when he noticed how the corners around her mouth tightened in pain. Her bloated form hunched over and immediately Legolas moved closer. She didn't shove him away, showing how tired and in pain she was.

He wrapped an arm around her trembling frame, holding her close as she shuddered in pain, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying out and waking their son.

"Why did you not wake me sooner?" He asked when he felt her beginning to relax. Immediately she tensed up for another reason as she turned towards him with eyes slanted in annoyance and anger.

"You slept right through it. I have tried to wake you since two hours when my water broke and I had to change the bedding. I walked around for a little while, figuring that you would wake up in a while but you slept on, oblivious to my predicament…" She hissed out between the clenched teeth. Legolas winced as he asked.

"Would you like me to get the healer or the midwife?"

"They will tell me what I already know, that it is going to be a while. We have plenty of time. Do you remember how long it took when Raniel was born?"

Legolas paled slightly and despite herself Castiel grinned. The grin soon turned into a grimace as another contraction peaked. Legolas allowed her to hold his hand. He could only remember the long hours when his son had been born and this time there would be no Glorfindel to take over. But that was his fault for getting her pregnant. Though she had wanted it just as much as he had so why it was only his fault was beyond him. But he knew better then to argue with his pregnant wife while she was in labor.

Though it was perhaps safer never to argue with his wife.

He settled back slowly and rubbed her back, feeling the muscles tensing and relaxing underneath his hand. He could never imagine the pain she must be in when she was in labor and he was quite sure that he never wanted to imagine. There were just some things males were not to know. His body still throbbed with the pain that had pulsated through the bond. It had been bad enough; he did not want to imagine what the actual labor was going to feel like.

"Would you like me to run you a bath?" Her eyes lit up as she turned to him and Legolas found his own smile pulling at his lips, finally something he was doing right.

He rose and hastened away, thankful that they had pipes installed to make hot water boil quicker. It also relieved the servants of that duty.

He walked back to the room as he noticed that Castiel was walking around. She was pacing the room, one hand holding her belly while the other hand held her back. He admired her form for a moment, filled with his child. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. She was strong and she would do well. It would hurt her, yes, it would hurt him to an extend but in the end they would hold a new child in their arms.

He moved towards her as he thought of the past few months. They had been hard on her but she had blossomed with his child and had never been more beautiful to him. He had told her so each and every day, making her blush. She had looked even lovelier then.

"Legolas!" Her cry was low and he was at her side in an instance, supporting her. She leaned on him, crying out in a different language then he ever heard. He realized that it must the language she had heard since she was a small child, the tongue of Valinor. He pulled her hair away from her face, meeting her eyes as the bond pulsated between them and then opened as memories pressed upon him.

_Beautiful green hills, endless rocky mountains that could spear the sky with snow on top of their peeks. Great forests that this world had never seen or in a time long past that none could remember. The beautiful sound of waves as it crashed against the shores. __The sound of many languages filled his ears and music that he had never heard before but he knew in his soul what music it was. He would always remember it. _

_Every elf was born with this song inside of them, it called them to the west and Legolas knew that in time he would follow that song. But why would somebody leave these peaceful shores? __What would push somebody to leave their home to go to Middle Earth?_

_But there was a childlike desire to see more of this world that overwhelmed him. These were Castiel's memories and she had departed from Valinor when she was a child. She had matured a lot since then and he could not blame her __for wishing to return. A part of her family was there. _

The memories finally halted and Legolas blinked as he stared down at her. She was panting; her eyes wide and unfocussed and Legolas wrapped his arms around her. He began to sing, an old song that he remembered his mother singing for him when he had been a child and unable to sleep.

She shrugged in his arms, trembling before she relaxed and he could feel the tensing of her muscles when another contraction came. They stayed like that for many minutes.

Xx

"Castiel, push!" Legolas bit his lip to prevent himself from looking away as his wife grunted. He was going to see his child being born into the world. He maintained the connection with Castiel, allowing her to pull strength from him. With a mighty cry Castiel bore down one last time and the child slipped from her. Immediately the midwife swooped down with a blanket and to cut the cord away. The knife was handed to Legolas and carefully he cut the cord, trembling as he did so.

The child disappeared in a swaddling of blankets as Castiel struggled to rise. It didn't take long until the joyous cries of a newborn pierced the silence and Legolas allowed his grin to burst forward. It was barely a moment later that the child came to lie on its mother's chest as Legolas could finally gaze upon his newborn.

"It is a girl, Legolas." Castiel's voice was soft but thick and Legolas didn't even need the bond to know what his wife was feeling. He carefully peeled back to look at the perfect face and the blue eyes that stared up at him.

"She looks like Glorfindel." He said, looking down at her.

"No, she looks like her father." It made his heart swell with love for a wife who knew him so well that she understood his insecurities. He looked up at her and then said. "Perhaps we should name her after him."

"And what suggestion did you have?"

"Eleniel Glorfindel Greenleaf."

"It is a mouthful."

"I wager that she is going to be a handful but we can handle her. I can handle you, can't I?"

"We shall see in the upcoming years."

"Years, I'm looking forward to." Legolas promised with a smile as they both watched over their daughter.

**That is it for now. Review please. **


	34. rekindling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thank you for the review. This story will soon end. Let me know what you want to see at the end. Let's begin.**

"Legolas?"

A soft snore was the only answer she received. She gritted her teeth at the sharp pain that peeked as she poked her husband in the ribs. Legolas merely shuffled around, out of reach and slept on, oblivious to her discomfort. She groaned and narrowed her gaze, he would feel her wrath later, and he could be sure about that.

She crossed her arms over her chest before she hissed. "Legolas Greenleaf!"

He still slept on and Castiel closed her eyes in annoyance as she focused inwards on the bond. She opened it wide from her end, sensing the sleepy thoughts that came from Legolas. Her husband was deep asleep, this would not do. She waited as another contraction approached and focused on pushing the pain through the bond as she shouted.

_Legolas, wake up now!_

Legolas shot awake, instantly alert as he looked around at the source of disturbance. It didn't take long till his gaze settled on his wife as she gazed at him with a raised eyebrow. He would have lain down again but he knew better when he noticed how the corners around her mouth tightened in pain. Her bloated form hunched over and immediately Legolas moved closer. She didn't shove him away, showing how tired and in pain she was.

He wrapped an arm around her trembling frame, holding her close as she shuddered in pain, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying out and waking their son.

"Why did you not wake me sooner?" He asked when he felt her beginning to relax. Immediately she tensed up for another reason as she turned towards him with eyes slanted in annoyance and anger.

"You slept right through it. I have tried to wake you since two hours when my water broke and I had to change the bedding. I walked around for a little while, figuring that you would wake up in a while but you slept on, oblivious to my predicament…" She hissed out between the clenched teeth. Legolas winced as he asked.

"Would you like me to get the healer or the midwife?"

"They will tell me what I already know, that it is going to be a while. We have plenty of time. Do you remember how long it took when Raniel was born?"

Legolas paled slightly and despite herself Castiel grinned. The grin soon turned into a grimace as another contraction peaked. Legolas allowed her to hold his hand. He could only remember the long hours when his son had been born and this time there would be no Glorfindel to take over. But that was his fault for getting her pregnant. Though she had wanted it just as much as he had so why it was only his fault was beyond him. But he knew better then to argue with his pregnant wife while she was in labor.

Though it was perhaps safer never to argue with his wife.

He settled back slowly and rubbed her back, feeling the muscles tensing and relaxing underneath his hand. He could never imagine the pain she must be in when she was in labor and he was quite sure that he never wanted to imagine. There were just some things males were not to know. His body still throbbed with the pain that had pulsated through the bond. It had been bad enough; he did not want to imagine what the actual labor was going to feel like.

"Would you like me to run you a bath?" Her eyes lit up as she turned to him and Legolas found his own smile pulling at his lips, finally something he was doing right.

He rose and hastened away, thankful that they had pipes installed to make hot water boil quicker. It also relieved the servants of that duty.

He walked back to the room as he noticed that Castiel was walking around. She was pacing the room, one hand holding her belly while the other hand held her back. He admired her form for a moment, filled with his child. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. She was strong and she would do well. It would hurt her, yes, it would hurt him to an extend but in the end they would hold a new child in their arms.

He moved towards her as he thought of the past few months. They had been hard on her but she had blossomed with his child and had never been more beautiful to him. He had told her so each and every day, making her blush. She had looked even lovelier then.

"Legolas!" Her cry was low and he was at her side in an instance, supporting her. She leaned on him, crying out in a different language then he ever heard. He realized that it must the language she had heard since she was a small child, the tongue of Valinor. He pulled her hair away from her face, meeting her eyes as the bond pulsated between them and then opened as memories pressed upon him.

_Beautiful green hills, endless rocky mountains that could spear the sky with snow on top of their peeks. Great forests that this world had never seen or in a time long past that none could remember. The beautiful sound of waves as it crashed against the shores. __The sound of many languages filled his ears and music that he had never heard before but he knew in his soul what music it was. He would always remember it. _

_Every elf was born with this song inside of them, it called them to the west and Legolas knew that in time he would follow that song. But why would somebody leave these peaceful shores? __What would push somebody to leave their home to go to Middle Earth?_

_But there was a childlike desire to see more of this world that overwhelmed him. These were Castiel's memories and she had departed from Valinor when she was a child. She had matured a lot since then and he could not blame her __for wishing to return. A part of her family was there. _

The memories finally halted and Legolas blinked as he stared down at her. She was panting; her eyes wide and unfocussed and Legolas wrapped his arms around her. He began to sing, an old song that he remembered his mother singing for him when he had been a child and unable to sleep.

She shrugged in his arms, trembling before she relaxed and he could feel the tensing of her muscles when another contraction came. They stayed like that for many minutes.

Xx

"Castiel, push!" Legolas bit his lip to prevent himself from looking away as his wife grunted. He was going to see his child being born into the world. He maintained the connection with Castiel, allowing her to pull strength from him. With a mighty cry Castiel bore down one last time and the child slipped from her. Immediately the midwife swooped down with a blanket and to cut the cord away. The knife was handed to Legolas and carefully he cut the cord, trembling as he did so.

The child disappeared in a swaddling of blankets as Castiel struggled to rise. It didn't take long until the joyous cries of a newborn pierced the silence and Legolas allowed his grin to burst forward. It was barely a moment later that the child came to lie on its mother's chest as Legolas could finally gaze upon his newborn.

"It is a girl, Legolas." Castiel's voice was soft but thick and Legolas didn't even need the bond to know what his wife was feeling. He carefully peeled back to look at the perfect face and the blue eyes that stared up at him.

"She looks like Glorfindel." He said, looking down at her.

"No, she looks like her father." It made his heart swell with love for a wife who knew him so well that she understood his insecurities. He looked up at her and then said. "Perhaps we should name her after him."

"And what suggestion did you have?"

"Eleniel Glorfindel Greenleaf."

"It is a mouthful."

"I wager that she is going to be a handful but we can handle her. I can handle you, can't I?"

"We shall see in the upcoming years."

"Years, I'm looking forward to." Legolas promised with a smile as they both watched over their daughter.

**That is it for now. Review please. **


End file.
